Boundless
by HiroJiyuNaka
Summary: During the month before the Chuunin Exam Third Task, Naruto's training goes supernaturally well, unlocking some power within him that puts many of his abilities into overdrive. Guilty for not doing so earlier, he breaks into the Hospital to visit Hinata, where they share thoughts, kisses, and more. But their relationship will spark into something far from traditional...
1. Thank you

**And here it is, the first porn-with-a-plot story I've made with only my own ideas! Well, and some ideas that I was basically handed by some select people I've talked to over PM while specifically discussing this story. One notable such individual being Paladeus ( /u/1110582/ ), a brilliant Naruto/Hinata and Harry/Hermione author here on FanFiction, as well as Ficwad, AdultFanFiction and HPFanFicArchive. If you haven't already heard of Paladeus, go and check out his work. Lately, the old so-and-so has been crazy busy and hasn't been able to write much, but I spoke to him a few months ago, and he was still writing then.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the smut! And yes, we're pretty much jumping right into this shit; establishing background data, lemons in the first chapter, herewego!**

 **Although honestly, since this is a full-fledged story, it DOES have plot. So, this chapter is about double the normal length to get through everything I want to address, including the first lemon. Hopefully I can pull off a faster burn than I previously have in my stories.**

 **Stick around for the author's note at the bottom for real ways you can help speed up the writing (and posting) of this story!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to the Naruto franchise, but I do own a kick-ass Logitech G710 mechanical gaming keyboard which is the only reason this story was possible.**

 **(~HJN~)**

It started almost too slow to notice. At first, he was able to write it off as simply effective training. Besides, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth; the Chuunin Exam Third Task was only a few weeks away, after all. So he just kept up his training with Ero-Sennin, learning to walk on water, and training his chakra control. It was boring work, but it went much faster after the old pervert did that weird unsealing thing.

Perhaps that was where it started, in fact. It was entirely possible, certainly. But Naruto didn't notice immediately, and didn't think of that until much later. When he had mastered water walking on the second day of training and Jiraiya had stated that his control was likely good enough to fool the _Byakugan_ using his **Kage Bunshin** , Naruto insisted on spending the rest of the first week on physical training. They had, after all, not started training until two of his thirty-one days had been wasted. Jiraiya, not seeing the harm, agreed easily, thinking they were just going to make sure Naruto knew where his limits were and practice dodging a bit before moving on to ninjutsu.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

Oh sure, they switched over to Ninjutsu alright, but it was after a full week of physical training, instead of the previously discussed three days. During the first day of physical training, Jiraiya had been impressed by the sheer jump in ability by the end of the day. By the end of the second day, he was suspicious that the brat was somehow holding out on him, jumping ahead by leaps and bounds like he was.

When the last day began, Jiraiya sat Naruto down before training and asked him, "Gaki, have you been channeling chakra into your limbs to go faster, be stronger? The way you've been improving is unreal."

Naruto, of course, had been shocked. "Wait, you can do that? You mean that's a real thing you can do?!"

Jiraiya had been surprised, but laughed. "Guess that answers my question... Yes, of course it is. Get good enough at it and you can surpass the physical strength of a Bijuu."

Naruto, of course, asked to be taught, at which Jiraiya laughed again. "What, you think I know how to do that?! It takes a ridiculous kind of control over your chakra, as well as enough knowledge of what muscles need to be enhanced for what action, et cetera. Plus a not insignificant amount of normal physical strength." Before Naruto could run off at the mouth about where he could find someone to teach him, Jiraiya pointed out, "Besides, at the way you're going, you won't be needing such a thing. I daresay you've got all the makings of a real taijutsu expert, your furry little companion and chakra reserves aside. Just judging your strength, it's pretty above average for your age and training regime, but not way out there like your speed is getting to be. I didn't hit you once yesterday, did you notice that? You dodged every one of my blows- your combat awareness is heightening, too. Two days ago, I held back a lot, and you progressively got better. Yesterday, I only held back a little, and you surpassed my speed easily. I don't know what you're doing, Naruto, or what the fox might be doing to you, but it's working. You're getting to be crazy fast in such a short time- I kind of hate to see this progress end or go to waste. So," he said, crossing his arms, "We're going to finish a whole week of physical training and see just how far we can take this before moving on to ninjutsu. Hopefully it wasn't a fluke and we won't be wasting our time..."

But it was no fluke. Naruto's speed continued to progress rapidly, and he showed no signs of slowing down. Jiraiya quizzed him constantly about how his body was feeling afterward- gaining so much speed like he did could have side effects- but it was as though Naruto's body was _designed_ for high speed. He felt no dizziness, didn't get sick- he even appeared to retain a clarity of vision equal to when he was standing still! Jiraiya honestly couldn't attribute this to the Kyuubi anymore. The previous containers had never displayed such abilities before.

And it was more than just speed. By the end of that week, Naruto no longer showed signs of fatigue no matter how hard Jiraiya pushed him. In fact, the next day, before they started on ninjutsu, Naruto said that he simply hadn't been able to sleep the night before, he just couldn't settle down. Instead he had spent a few hours doing laps around the village and some strength training before getting bored and just reading some old books he had lying around.

"Even THAT didn't put me to sleep!" he had proclaimed, almost proud of himself.

Jiraiya was suitably shocked, to say the least. _This_ little orange bundle of energy hadn't slept in over 24 hours?

Eventually, they did get started on ninjutsu. And immediately began arguing about it.

"We've been focusing on my awesome speed for a week and now you want me to learn something that I'd have to train chakra control for who knows how long to even use? That I'd have to use **standing still?!** No way, nuh-uh! Teach me something else, something I can actually use to kick Neji's ass, dattebayo!"

Jiraiya sighed, this was the third time he had used similar logic to rebuff him, and eventually he was forced to put aside the offer of Toad Summoning. "Fine. We can work on that later, after the Exams. For now, I guess I'll have to figure out what I should teach you... Just learning nature manipulation would take the whole month, so no elemental jutsu... _Unless..._ "

Jiraiya turned to look at Naruto and grinned. "Alright brat, you want to learn something useful? The **Kage Bunshin** you're so fond of- do you know its secret?" When Naruto simply listed what he knew about the technique, Jiraiya's grin got wider. "Ah, so you don't know... You see Naruto, your clones have a secret. It's fairly simple, but it will be invaluable in learning the jutsu I'm going to teach you- and indeed, every ninjutsu you ever learn!"

Naruto was suitably surprised. "Really? Well tell me what it is- I wanna learn!"

Jiraiya was almost tempted to simply tell him when he heard those last three words. Somehow, seeing the young boy declare such a thing gave him a sense of pride. He smiled warmly and tousled the blonde's hair. "I know you do, Naruto. When I was your age, we were more alike than I'd care to admit, so I know how satisfying it is to accomplish something on your own- and how much more satisfying it is to have someone who can and will help you if you need it. I need to head into the village- pick up some things for your training. I'll be back in an hour, so if you really can't figure it out by then, I'll help you."

Before he could get too far away, Naruto called out, "Hey! Give me one hint, please? Otherwise I'll just be sitting here, clones running in circles for an hour, 'ttebayo!"

Jiraiya laughed for a minute, thought, then yelled back, "Okay gaki, here you go: Try to look left and right at the same time! That should get you going."

Left there with his cryptic hint, Jiraiya headed into the village, aiming for a cluster of shinobi stores.

It took him longer than he expected to find everything, especially picking out scrolls of appropriate jutsu for what he was planning. He had been hoping to have time to read through some of them to make sure he knew what he was teaching, but as it was he was going to be a few minutes late anyway.

When he got back to the training ground they had been using, it was with surprise that he saw a single shirtless Naruto doing pushups, no less than four clones balancing on his back.

Jiraiya announced himself with a sigh. "So I take it you haven't figured out the secret, yet?"

The clones dispersed and Naruto flipped to his feet, grinning. "Oh I figured it out like twenty minutes ago, pops! I just decided to get some strength training in while I waited, dattebayo." He rubbed under his nose and closed his eyes in pride. "The clones can send their memories back to me, can't they?"

Jiraiya paused before doubling over, laughing. "Oh, I'll be honest, gaki, I didn't really expect you to get it in an hour! Man. You better be careful; if you keep exceeding my expectations like this, I'll start thinking I'm a great sensei or something!" he joked, still laughing.

Naruto laughed, too. "You _are_ a great sensei Ero-Senn- I mean.. Ero-sensei!"

Jiraiya coughed on his own laughter and stared at him before clearing his throat. "Right, well. Maybe one day I'll be a good enough sensei for you to call me by my name, huh? Anyway, for now.." He rummaged around in the plastic bag in his hand, pulling out a single, small rectangular piece of paper. "Take this, and channel some chakra into it. It's chakra paper- it'll react differently depending on which of the five elements your chakra is the most attuned to."

Naruto raised his eyebrow, but did as he was told. When the paper ripped right down the middle, Jiraiya reacted with surprise. "Wind Release, huh? Interesting. Somewhat rare for the Land of Fire, but not an issue. I may not have much experience with Fuuton, but that's why I picked up _these_ ," he said, pulling out a small hardcover book.

Naruto received the literature and read the cover. "'A Genin's Guide to Wind'... Ero-sensei, this is an instruction manual, not a jutsu! Do I really have time to learn this?"

Jiraiya was already rummaging through the other books and scrolls for something else. "Oh but Naruto, my boy, that's why I had you figure out the secret to the **Kage Bunshin**! While one of your clones reads that cover to cover, you and I are going to be deciphering... these!" With a victorious cry, he pulled two scrolls out, setting the bag on a tree stump. " _These_ are jutsu scrolls. Fuuton jutsu, to be exact. They always write these things to seem so complex, when the actual jutsu is usually pretty easy once you figure it out. Don't ask me why figuring out the scroll is always 40% of learning a new jutsu," he said, shaking his head.

Naruto took the scrolls and held them reverently, and a grin slowly split his face. "Ero-sensei... _this_ is more like it!"

Jiraiya smirked. "Well, you said you wanted something you could use with your new speed, so," he ended with a gesture at the book, scrolls, and bag. "I went out and found some things. Now, mind you, I've still got a few things I could teach you myself, but they're pretty advanced; we'll start here, for now. This'll at least be enough to impress the judges. But Naruto," he said seriously, getting to one knee and putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You have to remember: A Chuunin is not just a strong fighter. These exams are testing a lot more than just your battle prowess. If you can't show a cool head in the heat of battle, and the ability to plan and strategize wisely, they won't promote you even if you take the whole damn tournament. You can lose your first match and still get promoted if you prove to the judges that you can handle being a Chuunin."

Naruto nodded, picking up on the serious subject. "I know that... Jiraiya-sensei... But still." He clenched his fists around the scrolls and the book. "I _need_ to beat Neji, 'ttebayo. Not just for me- to prove that I'm not 'destined for dead-last' or whatever. But for _Hinata_... What he did and said to her..." Naruto's head snapped up and his eyes met Jiraiya's. "I'm gonna smack him off his high horse once and for all, dattebayo!"

Jiraiya grinned, standing up. "Defending a maiden's honor, huh? Well, that'll be sure to get you a lot more than mere pocket change if you can pull it off, kid. I'll be rooting for you!" he said, giving Naruto a thumbs-up.

Naruto blushed, and glared at him. "I'm not expecting anything like that, ya old pervert!"

Jiraiya shifted his thumbs-up to a single finger, waving back and forth. "How many times do I need to tell ya, brat? I'm not a pervert, I'm a super pervert! And besides, even if you aren't expecting anything, I'm willing to bet you 500 ryu that little miss Hyuuga gives you a kiss if she finds out you intend on defending her honor like this!"

Pushing through Naruto's own imagination and red face, his defiant nature simply wouldn't allow him to imagine sweet Hinata doing that, especially not to him. So, it was with no worry that he accepted the bet, quoting his own thoughts that 'Hinata is way too innocent and shy to do something like that!'

The rest of the day- indeed, the rest of the month, went mostly without further incident. Jiraiya and Naruto trained, Naruto using his clones to expedite the process of learning Wind manipulation, then further using them to help learn the two jutsu Jiraiya had given him. Jiraiya and Naruto made another bet, though: If Naruto could beat all of his opponents, Jiraiya would take a break from his intelligence network and help Naruto learn the Lightning jutsu he had gotten, as well as teach him Summoning. If Naruto got promoted, Jiraiya would even teach him another, A-Rank ninjutsu.

There was, however, one more incident of note that month. It was the middle of the last week before the Exam...

 **(~Boundless~)  
(~Boundless~)**

It was dark out, and Naruto was wide awake. He had stopped bringing it up to Jiraiya. The old pervert had seemed concerned after the third straight day in a row, so he just started lying every now and then, saying he slept extra hours to make up for it. Truthfully, Naruto hadn't slept since the first day he brought it up. He couldn't ignore it anymore, something was seriously happening to him. He was weighing the pros and cons, bouncing a rubber ball off the wall from his bed, and decided that overall, it was a pretty positive thing. He'd just have to take up a hobby to do during the night- he had tried straight training, but found himself starting to get bored with it. So he decided to just keep training to the daytime unless he had something specific or new to work on.

He looked out his window. Sitting diagonally from it as he was, he could see down the alley outside, and glimpse the hospital across the village.

' _Where Hinata is,'_ he thought to himself, brow furrowing. Ever since Ero-sensei had made that joke about Hinata 'rewarding' him for beating Neji, Naruto had been thinking about her more often. About her... _thanking_ him. He blushed, and felt himself react to the idea.

He'd only ever admit it to himself, but Naruto was quite the pervert, too. He just had more class than Jiraiya, in his opinion!

Besides, it wasn't just erotic thoughts that Naruto had been having about the lavender-eyed heiress. He had also been thinking about his reasons for wanting to beat Neji. Sure, he felt personally insulted by the older boy, but it was really Hinata's situation that made his blood boil. And that had brought a startling realization last week: Naruto didn't even know if she was okay.

From what he had been able to find out, her heart and lungs had really been damaged, and Kiba said that she probably wasn't going to be released in time for the tournament.

Which made him wonder: How bad was her condition? Could she get visitors? Would it cheer her up if he went to see her?

Would he even be allowed in?

Naruto was no stranger to being denied entry to places most people take for granted. This, and a whole host of other worries and what-ifs, had caused him to hesitate even trying for the last week.

Naruto caught the ball again and clenched his fist, distorting the rubber. _'Am I really debating this again? Fuck, if I'm going to get promoted, I need to prove I can be a Chuunin. And a Chuunin wouldn't whine and waste time about something like this, dattebayo!'_

His mind made up, he dropped the ball on his bed and leapt to the floor, throwing on his jacket and grabbing his keys, leaving his headband on the nightstand. Locking up his apartment, he made for the rooftops and made quick time to the hospital.

Of course, it was only when he got there that he realized it was almost midnight, and visiting hours were certainly over, not to mention the doors probably being locked.

Cursing, he was about to turn around and leave when something caught his eye. Up on the second floor, movement made him turn and look. And he grinned. Curtains were flowing in the breeze of an open window.

 **(~Boundless~)  
(~Boundless~)**

It never once occurred to him that breaking into the hospital and sneaking to a computer to find Hinata's room would be more work than just waiting for visiting hours in the morning. He had no regard at all for how much trouble he might get in so close to the Exam if he was caught. He just knew that he had been a pretty shitty friend, not taking one day off to come check on her all month.

And so it was that Naruto eased open the sliding door to Hinata's room, sighing in relief when he saw her simply sleeping- no IV, the heart monitor wasn't even on or hooked up.

He quietly closed and locked the door. Creeping up to her bed, he smiled. She looked... peaceful. She didn't seem worried, or scared, or any of the other emotions he had seen her with. She was just sleeping.

He pulled up a chair and made to sit in it-

"Naruto-ku..."

He froze, slowly turning to look at her. He let out a heavy breath; she was still asleep. He chuckled silently- who would have thought the Hyuuga heiress talked in her sleep?

But then that begged the question: Why was she dreaming about him? He blushed as several potential reasons came to mind, but he quickly pushed them down again. Looking down at Hinata, he simply couldn't imagine her dreaming of such things.

He made to sit down again, but then thought about what, exactly, he meant to accomplish by coming here. Honestly he just meant to find out how she was doing- and it seemed she was doing well. Obviously not well enough to be released, but the last month had to have done some good for her, right? He padded silently over to the chart hanging from her bed and leafed through it. He didn't understand everything, but it seemed to him that she was at least stable- her heart seemed strong, though there was a note about her breathing being slightly impaired by some remaining damage to her lungs.

He put the clipboard back and circled back around to the side of the bed. Gently, he put his hand on her shoulder and shook her, whispering, "Hinata... Hey, Hinata, wake up, 'ttebayo."

Slowly, she stirred, both hands coming up from under the sheets to rub at her eyes. Naruto's face heated up at how cute it was. She blinked and squinted at him, eyes adjusting to the dark room. "N... Naruto...kun?"

Her eyes slowly widened, her face flushing deeply as she stared at him.

He scratched his cheek and blushed back at her. "Heh.. Sorry I woke you up... I just..." He took a breath and refocused his eyes on her, smiling a little as he sat down. "How've you been?"

Hinata stared for a minute, and Naruto didn't know what to do or say. Even he knew this was probably really shocking and awkward, especially if she realizes he'd had to have broken in. So the silence stretched for a long moment, before Hinata gathered enough wits to finally ask one of the many questions running through her head, "Wh-wh-what are you d-d-d-doing here?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and looked away, still blushing. "I uh.. I just... realized.. Look, I guess I've kind of been a shitty friend, not coming to visit you yet, 'ttebayo. So... I just wanted to come and... see how you were doing."

He probably should have stopped there, but his mouth was open now, and he had no way of closing it. "I-I mean! I didn't even know how you were, if you were okay- and I never asked! Like-"

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Okay, I did ask Kiba what was up a few days ago, that's how I knew you were still here, but! I was so absorbed in training these past few weeks, I just didn't even think to come check on you or anything!"

"Naruto-kun..."

"I'm sorry Hinata, I know this probably seems weird, me breaking into the hospital to see you, I was just suddenly really worried about you and-"

"N-Naruto-kun!"

His jaw snapped shut and he turned to look at her from where he had, at some point, gotten up to pace around the room. "Hinata?"

She sat up in the bed, the sheets falling to her lap. She graced him with a smile and his heart skipped a beat. "Y-you don't have t-to apologize at all! I'm happy... s-so happy you came to s-see me..."

Naruto stared, then smiled, his stomach settling immediately. He moved over to sit back in the chair, still somewhat guilty. "Sorry I didn't come sooner, 'ttebayo..."

Hinata shook her head, her growing and cutely dishevelled hair whipping about and becoming even messier. "I only j-just a few days ago got cleared to enjoy v-visitors. I-I don't think you're late at all!" she said, her smile made all the brighter by her blush.

He chuckled a little and returned her smile thankfully. "That's good... I'm glad coming here made you happy, Hinata." Another pause, but comfortable this time. "So! When are they letting you out of this joint?"

Hinata giggled at his joking disapproval of the hospital. "Just over another w-week, but I can't go back to active d-duty for two weeks, at least. M-my lungs are still healing."

Naruto nodded, gesturing to the clipboard at the end of her bed. "Yeah, I read your chart. At least... I think I read it right, haha!"

They shared another laugh at that before Hinata asked, "S-so.. You said you've been t-training?"

Naruto nodded, excited to talk about it with someone. "Yeah! I've gotten hella faster, and I've learned a few new jutsu, as well!"

Hinata's eyes were wide, and she asked, "N-new jutsu?"

He nodded. "Yup, dattebayo! I found out my chakra has a Wind affinity, and I've learned two Fuuton jutsu, as well as how to walk on water!" He leaned in close, his eyes wide in excitement. "Did you know that was possible? We can walk on freaking _water,_ Hinata!"

She nodded, giggling at his exuberance. "Y-yes, I've seen a few adults do it, but I've n-never been able to figure out how..."

Naruto grinned. "I'll teach you when you're allowed to train again!"

She blushed, but nodded. "H-hai. I-I'd like that.."

"Oh man, I wish you could come to the Final Exam. I'm fighting Neji, did you know that?"

Hinata's eyes went wide in shock, and she slowly shook her head. "N-no, nobody t-told me... N-Naruto-kun, you have to b-be careful!"

He nodded, crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair, his eyes closing in thought. "Yeah, I know. But it's not really Neji I'm worried about, actually. I mean, I'll knock him out right away for what he did to you!"

"W-wh-what?"

He opened his eyes and watched the normally pale girl turn an almost glowing red. "He belittled you, he tore you down and spat on your ideals. On _our_ ideals! He thinks fate is determined at birth, that failures will always be failures? I'll show him just how hard a so-called prodigy can fail at the hands of some actual effort!" He leaned forward and put his hands on the bed, looking at her intensely. "I made a vow on your blood to defeat him, Hinata. I never give up, never go back on my word. That is my Nindo, my Ninja Way."

Hinata, red in the face and trembling, felt tears well up in her eyes. But her smile remained firmly in place and, risking the danger of passing out on him, threw her arms around him and leaned into his shoulder. "N-Naruto-kun!"

He threw one hand up to hold her back in shock. "H-hinata?!"

Sobbing happily, she said, "I-I've never had... a-anyone d-do something s-so p-p-powerful for me b-before... Th-thank you, Naruto-kun!"

He felt her squeeze him, and laughed a little, bringing both arms up to hug her back. "You don't have to thank me, Hinata. I'm just glad you're going to be okay."

She continued sobbing for a moment more until her cries turned painful and she began coughing. She broke away from him, trying to keep it under control and putting a hand to her mouth.

Naruto, panicking, remembered something a boy in the orphanage once told him about coughing. "Arms up," he commanded, taking her arms below the shoulders and raising them above her head. Unknown to him, doing this aligns the lungs in such a way that they can better control the spasms of coughing. Unfortunately, it also aligns them in such a way that the fluid in Hinata's lungs was able to be expelled with hardly any issue, and with her hand no longer covering her mouth, she spat a small trickle of blood right into Naruto's face.

He flinched and closed one eye, more worried now than ever. "H-Hinata! I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were still that hurt! I-I'll go get a nurs-"

"No!"

Even as he turned to get out of his chair, Hinata, red in the face for entirely different reasons now, pulled on his arm and kept him from leaving. Breathing heavily, she looked at him with what Naruto could only call 'awe'.

"Naruto-kun, I'm okay. You stopped it short- my fits have been coming less and less lately, but they still usually last longer. And I usually let out a lot more b-blood... S-sorry..."

Naruto brushed it off and wiped his face on his sleeve, clearing away the little droplets. "Don't worry about that- this is normal? Is... are you okay?"

She nodded, her breathing coming under control. Hinata wiped her tear-stained eyes and smiled a little. "Hai. It's just a part of healing for this kind of injury. My lungs are b-bleeding very slowly, and while my coughing fits _do_ irritate the injury and cause it to bleed more, they also clear my lungs of fluid. It looks bad, but as long as the fit doesn't last more than a minute or so, I'll be okay. I-I guess the c-crying triggered it... But! Naruto-kun! What was that arm thing y-you did? My lungs felt much better when you p-pulled my arms up like that!"

Naruto scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "Eh, it's just something I learned a long time ago to help stop coughing. This kid I used to know in the orphanage, he'd tell all the younger kids 'Arms up!' and help the babies when they started coughing. It always seemed to work for them, so..."

Hinata beamed at him. "Naruto-kun... I'm very glad you remembered such a thing. Perhaps now my injury will h-heal a bit quicker, since I won't be i-irritating it with long coughing fits. A-arigato, Naruto-kun!"

He blushed anew at her almost adoring expression and looked away, trying very hard not to imagine her giving him that look in bed with significantly less clothes on. "D-doitashimashite..."

Another pause, each of them glancing at each other with small smiles and big blushes. Eventually, it was Hinata who remembered something and began conversation again. "O-oh! You mentioned that it wasn't Neji-nii-san you were afraid of. M-may I ask why?"

Naruto smiled, happy for anything to talk about. "Yeah, see... I'm fast. Like, really fast. Like, a lot faster than I was in the Preliminaries, dattebayo! My sensei and I are absolutely sure I can outrun and outmaneuver Neji all day, and like I said, I've learned a couple of jutsu. Plus..." He looked around, emphasizing that he was telling her a secret before leaning in and whispering, "I've got a trick up my sleeve if he manages to close any of my tentets... teteku... ten..."

Hinata giggled and provided, "Tenketsu."

"Right! My chakra points. Even if he closes a bunch of them, I think I've got a way to open them back up again, but it's a secret. Sensei told me not to tell anyone, yet. And even besides all of that, I got like, half a plan to deal with him, so I'm good!" He nods with absolute finality.

Hinata laughs some more, enjoying his positive attitude and his conviction that 'half a plan' is enough to deal with her cousin. But then she remembers her original question, and asks, "So, who _are_ you w-worried about?"

Naruto answered immediately, "Sabaku no Gaara." At her surprised look, he explained. "Listen. You haven't had many encounters with him, but I ran into him before all of the Exams started. That guy... He threatened to kill his teammates- his siblings- because they were being annoying. Now, I didn't pay much attention to it at the time- heck, Sasuke threatens to kill me at least once a week for the same thing- but every time I look back on it, his siblings treated it as a very real threat. One that he would be perfectly capable of and have no issues carrying out." Throughout his speech, Hinata was becoming paler and more worried, but there was more he felt he had to say. "There's something... _off_ about him. And that's not all. After your match, he went up against Rock Lee. I don't know if you know Rock Lee personally from Neji or whatever, but that guy is a taijutsu star, through and through. He wears insanely heavy weights on his legs at all times, and he took them off for his fight with Gaara..."

Naruto proceeded to give Hinata a run-down of that fight, explaining why Gaara was such a worry-worthy opponent. "I'm as fast as Lee was without his weights, now, maybe more. I'm pretty sure I can push it even faster, though I don't know about getting to be as fast as Lee was when he opened those Inner Gates. Maybe if I had more time to train, but.. Well, Lee was able to hit Gaara by just taking off his weights, so I'm hoping that'll be enough. Plus my jutsu and... Honestly, I'm not sure how I'm going to beat a guy like that. The thing is, though? Sasuke is up to fight him before I would ever have the chance. If I beat Neji, I'll fight whoever wins _their_ match. And honestly... If Sasuke gets strong enough to take out Gaara, I'm not sure I'd be able to beat Sasuke. Gaara, I think I have a chance with, but..."

"But someone even stronger than him, you aren't sure," she finished, putting her hand on his. "Naruto-kun... You can't be prepared for every situation. I think what you've got right now is g-going to be enough!"

He smiled and turned his hand over to properly hold hers. "Thanks, Hinata-chan."

Her face, previously having faded to a permanent slight flush, filled once again with blood, her eyes going wide and her mouth hanging open a little. "W-wh-what d-did you...?"

Naruto also blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand, embarrassed. "Is- Is that right? Y-you're supposed to use the right honorific when you want to become closer friends, right? Ah, did I use the wrong one? I'm sorry, I know my grammar isn't the best..."

Hinata shook her head again, her hair flailing around once more. "N-no no no! I-it's fine, I jus-... I didn't kn-know you w-wanted to be c-c-clos..." She looked down at their clasped hands and clenched slightly, a tiny smile breaking over her red face. "...You can call me whatever you want, Naruto-kun..."

That, of course, sent his mind in many directions. This time, however, his hyperactive nature was unable to be contained completely when he tried to push the thoughts away. Almost instantly after she said that, his mouth responded with, "Can I call you mine?"

There was a feminine squeak, and then silence as they both stared at each other. If someone were to walk in right then, they would only be able to assume that they were trying to see who could generate a more prominent blush. Naruto's mind was racing, trying desperately to figure out how to prevent Hinata from hating him. His mouth opened just before he heard her barely speak.

"...Did you mean that...?

It would have been no more than a whisper were it not for the distinct squeak in her voice. Naruto stared, slack-jawed. This was NOT in the plan for tonight! "U-uuhh.. I-I mean.. I-I was.. thinking it..."

Her head was down, and she was trembling. Naruto was almost certain she was upset, right up to the point where her arms flew around his neck again, and she pressed her hot cheek against his; he could feel her grin, and he blinked in confusion as she spoke.

"YES! Yes, yes, **yes** Naruto-kun! Please, I would love it if you did. I've waited for you to ask..." she finished in a whisper, hugging him tightly.

Naruto couldn't believe it. Hinata actually liked him? Ero-Sennin had been right?! He could hardly process the situation, made all the worse when he realized that Hinata's method of showing her appreciation brought her not-insignificant bust into gentle contact with his chest. He did, however, have the mental capacity left to be overwhelmingly happy, and eventually that feeling overpowered the others, his arms coming up once again to wrap around her back. They were still sitting awkwardly- Naruto partially raised off the chair and Hinata leaned far over the bed- but at that moment, neither one of them cared.

Naruto sighed. "You have no idea how much I've thought about this in the last month..."

Hinata whipped her head back and looked him in the eyes, her hair falling haphazardly. "I think I kn-know a little better than you, N-Naruto-kun!"

He laughed, "You're probably right! H-how long have you...?"

Hinata turned to look away, pouting slightly in embarrassment, though she didn't let go of him. "Mmm... I think... basically since.. e..m...t..."

Naruto grinned and bent his neck to look at her face teasingly. "Hmm? Sorry, I didn't catch that, Hinata- _chan_!"

She jumped a little in his arms, but seemed to take a deep breath before looking him dead in the eye. "Since we met. ... I-I think," at the end, she lost some of her nerve and looked away again.

Naruto just pulled her back to his chest and held her tightly. "I'm very sorry I never noticed. I want to say it was just because I never thought anyone could really think that about me, but I know it's probably mostly just that I'm clueless, haha!"

Hinata giggled despite herself and tilted her head up against his chest to look at him, a cute smile on her face. "It's okay... I'm just so happy you said that..."

He laughed again, and smiled down at her. "To be honest, that was just one of many things I was trying **not** to say or think about. I was afraid my thoughts and feelings wouldn't be received very well."

"What other things came to mind?"

She said it with such a cute, curious face- there was no way he could corrupt her like that.

"Ah, I shouldn't say. Maybe it's too much training or something, but lately my thoughts have been kind of... _ecchi_."

He could very clearly see the gears turning in her head as she made the connections herself, the blush returning full force. Hinata looked back down again, hiding her face from him. "I-I see... So Naruto-kun thinks about that sort of thing..."

He chuckled, trying to brush it off. "Yeah, so I'll just keep those thoughts to myself, no worri-"

"What came to mind...?"

Naruto blinked down at her. "Eh..? ... eh?"

Her head came up and she looked at him again, her face red but her eyes wide in something akin to excitement. "What... came to mind? About me... that you might have said?"

His face heated up and he looked away, squinting at nothing. "Ah... You.. really wanna know?"

She didn't say anything at first, he just felt her big pale eyes on him for a while. It was when he looked back down at her that she said, " _I want to know everything, Naruto-kun._ "

His heart skipped several beats and his pants tightened significantly. The way she almost whispered that, the tone in her voice- it brought all of those thoughts from earlier rushing back to him. Finally fed up with the uncomfortable position, he shifted her in his arms and sat on the side of the bed, pulling one leg up with him so they could still hug- which by this point had evolved into cuddling. Hinata made an eep-like noise, but didn't protest, holding him a little tighter and smiling slightly.

Naruto sighed, wondering how sweet, innocent Hinata could possibly be asking about this. "Well... Uh, I guess to start with, I had thought of... nicknames? Like... lovey-dovey stuff. Honey, baby, dear, sweetie..." He noticed that her smile was twitching, growing a little with each name. So at least it was going well so far. "And uh... lover was, uh, was one of them." Her smile grew significantly with that one, and the briefly rubbed her cheek into his chest. He cleared his throat. "Ah, but then there was other stuff like... gorgeous... precious... ...sexy..."

Hinata squeaked again and looked up into his eyes. "You really.. think all that?"

Naruto nodded, gaining courage. "Yeah! E-even before I started thinking about you like.. this. I had always thought you were beautiful! You're.. really cute, Hinata!" He grinned and looked down at her pale blue hospital nightshirt- thankfully much more than a paper or cloth gown. "Especially like this, pressed against me in a button shirt with your hair all messy, looking at me with your big eyes.." He hadn't really been intending to go into such detail, and he was surprised at the amount of affection in his own voice, but Hinata clearly was appreciating it.

The cuddling tightened, and she giggled a little, burying her red face in his jacket. He could very clearly feel her breasts pressing against him now, and he couldn't help but feel that there was more there than he had thought. "Arigato, Naruto-kun... I've always thought that... you were v-very handsome..."

He chuckled and thanked her. "So, you satisfied with that? I don't need to explain the other stuff, do I?"

"Explain!" she practically yelled, her face snapping up to smile at him.

He was surprised at her response- he seemed to be awakening a more confident, curious, and playful Hinata than he had ever thought possible. "Ah, fine. Geez, you're surprisingly excitable, dattebayo." He smiled at her. She blushed a little harder, but didn't look away, still smiling up at him. "W-well, uh... I did say they were pretty ecchi... So uh, you've been warned, I guess.. Ahem." He paused, wondering where to start. Looking down at her wide eyes and tousled hair, he said, "The rest of the stuff that came to mind wasn't so much things I'd like to call you as they were just... stuff you made come to mind when you said that. Like... lately I've been imagining what would happen when you found out that my main reason for wanting to beat Neji was to.. well, defend your honor, I guess. Avenge your ideals, and all that." She quirked her head at him adorably, and he was immensely glad she couldn't feel his erection from how she was sitting. "Uh... I had imagined- sometimes- that you'd thank me... like a lover might...? A-and stuff.."

She looked down at his chest, though he could still see her red face. One of her arms came around to his front and her fingers played with a loose thread by the zipper as she said, "A-and... how would th-that be?"

He was less certain that she didn't know what she was doing than before, and swallowed. "Like, kissing... hugging, t-touching... more..."

Her hand paused, before going back to playing with the thread. A pause, then, "More..?"

"Yeah, like... sex, and stuff..." he mumbled, one of his thumbs idly tracing circles on her upper back.

Hinata looked up at him again briefly before ducking back down and watching the thread. "... M-maybe... some of that would be okay..." He stared, gobsmacked, as she kept speaking, "But you know... I am very thankful.. Naruto-kun." She looked up at him, her lips slightly parted in a small smile, face red, beautiful eyes wide. The thread was forgotten, her hand resting flat on his chest, now.

Naruto was sure she could feel his heart pounding- heck, he could feel hers through his side. Seeing her with that expression, and knowing all he knew, he couldn't help himself. His hand came up and cupped her cheek, his head leaning down and tilting to the side.

Their eyes closed at the same time, moments before their lips met.

And the sparks were more like chained explosions.

Hinata whimpered immediately, melting even further against him. Her hand on his chest slowly clenched, bunching up in his jacket. The kiss deepened, their lips pressing more passionately together. They moved slightly, pushing against one another and sliding their lips across the other's. Naruto's hand moved from her cheek to the back of her neck, a few fingers tangling in her messy hair as they sighed and gasped, clumsily exploring their first kiss. And second, and third, until finally Hinata had to break away and take a slow, deep breath, her eyes coming open and struggling to focus on him.

Naruto breathed out, "Wow..!"

Hinata simply nodded, focusing on her breathing.

They just looked into each other's eyes, wide but surprised smiles on their faces before Naruto said, "Well... You're welcome!"

That broke the spell, at least partially, and they each dissolved into laughter. Hinata stopped first, and said, "I really, really want to kiss you some more.." As she leaned up, she suddenly stopped and pressed her hand against his chest more firmly. "But I just need to breath first," she decided, giggling a little.

Naruto told her it was okay, and returned to just hugging her against his side, letting her tuck her head into his chest as they sat there and basked in each other. A nagging thought came back to him, and he voiced, "You know, I always thought your stuttering was like, a speech impediment or something.. But tonight it's come and go almost with your mood. I realize now you're just pretty shy, but you've been going without stuttering a lot. And you've been a lot more... how do I put this... playful? Confident, curious? ... Teasing?" he added with a laugh as he looked down at her- to him- sexy messy hair.

She laughed a little, too, sighing into his chest. "It's... easier than I was always worried it would be... Just talking to you. And then... when you... asked me to be yours... Most of my fear and uncertainty was washed away.. Plus," she laughed, "Talking slower and thinking about my words has always helped..." She looked up at him with what he knew was pure affection in her eyes. "You've made me feel pretty.. worthy of you... wanted. Thank you, Naruto-kun," she said, reaching up to kiss him.

She had intended it to be a short peck, a thank you before they kept talking. But when their lips met again, they couldn't break away so easily. Hinata's hand snaked up over Naruto's collarbone to grip his shoulder as she leaned harder into him, each one losing themselves in the kiss again. Naruto's hand threaded deeper into her hair, loving the silky texture and the mess it made. Hinata made a sound that might have been a moan, and Naruto felt her mouth open, what had to have been her tongue slipping out slightly and brushing against his lips. He, of course, was more than happy to try that out with her. Slipping his own tongue out and sliding it along the length of hers, he delighted in the way she stiffened, shivered, and then further melted into him. Their tongues didn't fight so much as they danced clumsily. Naruto discovered he could breath through his nose through a bit of clever manipulation, and soon Hinata was doing the same, the kiss having no reason to end, yet.

As they lost themselves in each other and the kiss grew deeper, their bodies unconsciously began moving. Naruto's other hand rubbed up and down her back and along her side, the blonde taking special notice when she shivered as he got lower. His leg shifted to make contact with her- any and all contact was the next objective at this point. When he brought his hand out of her hair and drug it down her side, feeling her shiver and moan against him, he discovered something the sheets had previously been hiding.

Breaking away, he trailed his fingers over her bare thigh and looked down at it, mesmerized by the smooth, pale flesh. Hinata gasped and her hand tightened on his shoulder.

"T-the pants are... uncomfortable..." she whispered by way of explanation, making absolutely no effort to stop him from caressing her skin.

Naruto gently squeezed her leg, watching her shapely thigh twitch at his touch. He smirked. "I take it back, you're not pretty." He looked at her, a heat in his eyes. "Hinata-chan, you're freaking hot!"

She shuddered at his intense gaze, absolutely loving every little thing he's been doing. Her hand went from his shoulder to his neck, pulling him back in and pushing her tongue into his mouth, moaning quietly.

Naruto groaned back, highly turned on by her burst of aggressive need. His hand, gripping her thigh, slid up and back, reaching around to cup her butt. She jumped, but quickly pushed her hips down, pressing herself back into his hand. He could feel her soft underwear, but more than that he could feel her soft bottom, gripping and massaging it with delight as it squished under his fingers, a degree of firmness making it oh so fun to squeeze. Hinata's unmoved hand on his back tensed before sliding up and gripping his shoulder from behind, keeping him in place while her other hand left his neck. It wandered back down to his chest, where it stayed, seemingly hesitating.

Naruto, however, slid his hand from her back around to her stomach, where she shivered deliciously. His hand slid up her ribs and came to rest on her breast.

Hinata broke the kiss by accident, jerking her head back and squeaking in surprised pleasure. Before Naruto could even ask if that was okay, she crashed her lips back against his, moving her body more to rub her breast and ass into his hands. Naruto took the hint well enough, resuming his actions down below and beginning to cup and knead her breast through her shirt. He could tell, easily, that she was wearing no bra, her nipples hard and poking his fingers. Of course, he naturally had to play with the little nub once he found it, and Hinata moaned into his mouth in response.

Hinata's hand on his chest seemed to make up its mind, as it slid up to his neck and began unzipping his jacket, her other hand pulling on it, impatient to have it off. Naruto, surprised but aroused by how horny Hinata was getting, pulled his hands away just long enough to help her remove it. He made to go back to touching her, but Hinata clearly wasn't satisfied. She broke the kiss and started tugging his shirt up, pulling it up over his head and dropping it to the floor as she stared at his chest.

Naruto, not sure where they were going from here, kind of just waited while Hinata ran her delicate hands over his body. "Naruto-kun... it's so... manly..."

He was honestly shocked that such a thing even came to mind, but he admitted that he was pretty fit. Especially after whatever was happening to him lately- the training and speed enhancements were reflected on his body, chiseling away the baby fat and bringing definition to his athletic build.

Naruto watched her pale eyes as they took in every detail, before his blush deepened as her lavender orbs fell to a much lower point. "Oh, uh... Yeah, it'll get like that... doing this kind of thing..."

Once again, Hinata proved that Naruto knew very little about her interest in such things when she dropped one hand down and felt his bulge. He gasped and jumped a little, staring wide-eyed at her own wide eyes, trained as they were on his crotch. "It feels so... big..."

He looked away and scratched his cheek. "I-I dunno, what's normal...?"

"Can I... see it?"

His eyes snapped back to look at her, but she was still staring at his crotch, her hand slowly starting to stroke him through his pants. He struggled to form an answer- how could he actually say 'no' to that, after all- when another thought came forth and asserted itself. "W-wait! Why am I the only one getting undressed?"

Hinata finally looked up at him, blushing heavily. She looked down at her nightshirt, and hesitantly brought her hands to the top button. "You're right..." Her fingers moved from button to button, revealing more and more of her flushed collar and finally reaching the pale curve of her breasts. From what he could see already, he had been right earlier: They're a bit bigger than they appear even under the thin shirt. When she released the last button, her fingers clutched at the opening of the shirt, hesitating. Naruto reached forward and placed his hands over hers, guiding her into taking the shirt off, tossing it on top of his own. As she had done to him, he stared at her chest, taking in her round breasts and smooth stomach, the curve of her collarbone. His hands started at her waist, running up along her stomach before cupping her breasts, making her gasp and whimper. He smirked and ran his thumbs over her hard nipples, making her cry out cutely.

He couldn't help it- she was too adorable, and these breasts were just so full and soft. His fingers squeezed and pulled at creamy boobflesh, eventually finding her nubs and rolling them around, making her gasp and moan. "Your nipples are sensitive, Hinata-chan..." he said as he leaned down to lick one, the squeak from above driving him to suck the little teat into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, enjoying her shudders. When he tentatively nibbled on it, he felt her hands fly up to his head and clench his hair, pressing him harder into her breast as she moaned.

He continued in this way until her next sudden movement surprised him off of her nipple and made him gasp. He looked down, her hand having shot under his pants and boxers and gripped his tool eagerly. He turned to face her, and was taken aback by the look on her face. Her eyes were half-lidded and her mouth was open, panting. Her blush had somehow contained itself to a deep streak across her face, but that only enhanced the image. When she spoke, it sent shivers down his spine and made his cock throb in her hand. "It's your turn again, Naruto-kun..."

He gulped and pulled away, standing next to the bed and closing his eyes, ripping his pants down all at once, taking his boxers with them and standing there, naked before her.

Hinata gasped, and he opened his eyes. She was staring at his manhood, of course. She crawled on her knees the short distance to kneel at the edge of the bed, sitting on her heels and staring at it. He noticed as she was moving that her panties were a deep blue with an orange bow on the front, and he wondered if the colors were intentional, regardless of whether she expected them to be seen.

Hinata's hand on his member brought him back to the action, and he looked down as she poked, rubbed, and examined him all over, making him twitch and gasp in certain places. He hoped she didn't hate the small amount of dark blonde hairs growing around the package and dusting his sack, but she seemed to pay it no mind. She proceeded to grab and release, pull up and down and observe it bounce back into place for a moment before she held it in one hand and looked up at him. "It's big," she said simply, as though accusing him of something.

He chuckled sheepishly. "Ah... sorry?"

She looked back down at it and mumbled, "Big is supposed to be good, but surely such a thing..." Before he could ask what she meant, her lips made contact with the tip, and he throbbed violently, his cock bouncing on her lips and she giggled. Her tongue came out and tentatively licked just under the tip, and he groaned. It was more intense than her fingers, that was for certain. Hinata seemed to take that as encouragement as she continued to lick it all over, running her tongue over every inch she could manage before suddenly breaking away and saying, almost exasperated, "Seriously, it's almost as thick as my wrist!"

Naruto laughed more honestly now, a bit more drunk on pleasure. "Well, you're a girl and your wrist is kind of small..."

She glared up at him and pouted a bit before turning back to looking at his now spit-slick dick. "It's long, too... it's a little scary..." Again, she proved just how good she was at keeping him from responding by taking the head into her mouth and sucking on it gently.

Naruto groaned, his hand burying itself in her sexy hair again, but simply for something to hold on to. "Fuaaa, H-Hinata-chan, that's..."

She took it a bit deeper, her tongue working it over as she slowly bobbed her head, deeper with every pump. He felt his tip bump up against something and Hinata flinched, pulling off and taking a breath. "It doesn't even fit..." she muttered, her hand returning to rub the fresh spit all over his member, tilting it up so she could lick the underside, where she had gotten the greatest reactions. Pulling back, she made a face and looked up at him. "I... I don't like the hair..."

Naruto laughed through his moans. "Yeah, sorry... I guess I could shave it?"

Hinata nodded absently, murmuring, "That's what I do..."

Naruto's eyes went wide, and unconsciously drifted to the apex between her legs, despite them being closed. "Y-you... shave?"

Hinata stiffened, evidently not having meant to say that aloud. She blushed harder and muttered, "I'll show you in a bit.." before distracting him by taking his member back into her warm, wet mouth.

He groaned as her efforts became more vigorous. Several times he bumped up against the back of her throat, each time her reaction being less and less until she was bottoming him out with every plunge. She still had almost half the length to go, however. Hinata brought her hand up and, using her thumb and a few fingers, stroked the rest of the length.

Naruto moaned, running his fingers through her hair and hearing her moan around his cock, which just felt even better. He gathered that she seemed to enjoy his fingers in her hair, and several thoughts about how to use such information were formed and filed away for later. At the moment, he felt that familiar peak approaching. "H-Hinata-chan, you can s-stop if you want. Ahh, I'm close to... bursting..."

Instead of stopping, Hinata opened her eyes and looked up at him as she continued to suck his dick. In fact, it almost felt like she was trying to take him _deeper_. Seeing her look at him as she did that just set him off further; his other hand came up and tangled in her hair with its brother as he unconsciously began to buck his hips. Hinata moaned and squeaked, but dropped the hand wrapped around his dick and wrapped her arms around his hips to grab his butt- which was interesting in itself- as she let him take control of her pace. Of course, in the pleasure-drunk state he was in, he had a lot of trouble controlling himself. He drove his cock in and out of her mouth at a rougher pace, but she didn't let go of him, didn't pull away. Just kept looking up at him, her eyes half-lidded and almost _smiling_.

He roared another warning and, feeling her fingers clench on his butt, pulled her head down on his cock. With a sudden jerk and a slight vocal response from Hinata, his cockhead slipped down her throat and her eyes went wide, arms flexing as she pulled on his hips. Naruto was conflicted- he was worried he was hurting her, but she was clearly encouraging him. In the end it didn't matter; he came right into her throat, two thick shots filling her esophagus as she swallowed- which did absolute _wonders_ to his cockhead. He pulled back after that, really not sure that cumming straight down her throat was a good idea. Her mouth filled with the rest of his orgasm as he groaned. Her arms had actually pulled and prevented him from pulling all of the way out, and so Naruto watched as Hinata literally drank his cum, audibly gulping and moaning softly.

Finally she let him go, and he fell back into the chair behind him, his cock escaping from her mouth's suction with a pop. Naruto panted and watched Hinata pant and swallow one more time. He ran his hand through his hair. "Kami, Hinata-chan... Why did you... that was... oh fuck... Why didn't you let me pull out?"

Hinata cleared her throat and blushed, turning to look away. "I-I didn't want you to get the bed messy or anything..."

Naruto blinked, then laughed, shaking his head. "Then we could have just stopped when I first brought it up! Hinata-chan.. You didn't need to do that for me."

She shook her head and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, turning back to look at him. "No, that would have been cruel! And also I..." She looked away again, red. "I wanted to try it..."

"Which part? The part where we went down your throat or the part where you swallowed it all?"

Hinata played with the sheets below her and muttered, "...All of it..."

Naruto's face heated up and he slipped out of the chair to kneel on the ground, putting his head about level with Hinata's chest. He looked up at her and cupped one cheek, his other hand reaching out to clasp hers. Pulling her head down, he ignored her protests that she should rinse her mouth and kissed her. It turned passionate quickly, tongues playing lovingly. But this time, it really was brief, and Naruto broke away to smile at her. "Thank you, Hinata-chan. That was... amazing!"

Hinata stared at him. "Y-you're not bothered by the taste?"

He shook his head and shrugged. "It's my own stuff, and you're the one who swallowed it. Were you.. bothered by it?"

Hinata blushed and ducked her head down, trying to hide in her hair. Unfortunately, with Naruto below her, it didn't do much. "A-actually I... I kind of liked it..."

Naruto grinned and kissed her again, this time rising and pushing her back, laying her out of the bed and helping to unfold her legs. He pulled away and kissed down her neck, feeling her back arch as he nibbled on her collarbone. Making his way down between her quivering breasts and pausing briefly to make her laugh when he tongued her bellybutton, he finally reached the hem of her panties. "Your turn, lover."

She shivered and hid her face behind her hands for a moment before changing her mind and gripping the sheets, looking down at him between her boobs. "O-okay.. A-are you sure you want to?"

Naruto didn't answer, simply spreading her legs open a bit more so he could see. He pressed his finger to the large damp spot and Hinata gasped, squealed, and moaned all at once. He grinned. "So you got this wet, huh?" he asked, pulling his finger away from the panty fabric and watching the string of fluid still connecting them. She didn't answer him, simply whimpered in anticipation. Naruto hooked his fingers into the waistband and pulled her last vestige of clothing down her smooth legs. The first thing Naruto noticed was how wet it was, then that she wasn't kidding when she said she shaved; there was hardly a hint of hair anywhere, and he found the sight beautiful.

Naruto didn't know much about a female sex and how they can differ from person to person, but he did take notice of the plump and neatly closed outer walls. Placing his thumbs on either side of the slit, he spread her apart, listening to her sweet gasps as he observed the pink inners. The hole near the bottom was twitching, and seemed to be somewhat open, though he wasn't sure if that was normal, because of him spreading her, or whatever else. He also took notice of the bump at the top- it, too, was throbbing, poking out from under a hood of skin.

He looked up at her, meeting her eyes. "It's beautiful, Hinata-chan. Really..."

He switched holding her open to a couple fingers on one hand, his other gently prodding and stroking all over her pussy, just as she had done to his cock. Hinata, however, made significantly more noise than he had- especially when he got close to the twitching hole or brushed against her clit. He pressed down on the bundle of nerves, watching her back arch further and further as he applied pressure and moved it around in circles. Eventually he shifted his hand around to keep her held open as he leaned in and took a long, slow lick of her whole sex, causing her to cry out his name and one hand to bury itself in his hair, pulling him against her crotch as she had done earlier at her breast. Naruto was only too happy to oblige- his tongue darted into her hole, licking and spreading her open, tasting her fluids and quickly growing addicted. Her moans became more high pitched when he shifted his tongue to her clit, making her squeal when he sucked it into his mouth and gave it the same treatment as her nipple. When he bit down on it softly, her hips floated off the bed and her fingers dug into his scalp.

Her pussy oozed a fresh burst of fluid as she squeaked out, "Naruto-kun! I'm c-c-cumming!"

He licked up the surprisingly tasty fluid as fast as he could, snaking one hand under her butt to catch anything that might fall, mindful of her earlier comment about getting the hospital bed dirty.

When all was said and done, they were both panting again, Hinata's body randomly spasming with the force of her orgasm. Naruto chuckled and climbed up over her, looking down at her face. He froze.

She was _beaming_. Full-force, grinning up at him, face and neck flushed, absolutely ecstatic. Before he could even say anything, her arms and legs came up and wrapped around him, pulling him down on top of her and crashing their lips together, pressing their hot bodies together as her tongue came up and invaded his mouth.

They made out for a while before Naruto pulled back to grin and say, "So, what about that taste, huh?"

She giggled and licked her lips. "I think I like this one too, but I definitely prefer yours."

Naruto laughed with her and shook his head. "And I thought I was the pervert..."

Hinata kissed him sweetly before saying, "You've got me hooked on you now, Uzumaki Naruto... Now that I know this side of you, you'd better be ready for me to show you how... perverted I can be."

Naruto laughed, and simply had to ask, "Have you ever masturbated, Hinata-chan?"

Surprisingly, it was with no hesitation or embarrassment that Hinata answered, "Every day if I can help it for the last two years, until this last month. Thank you, by the way... that was so much better than by myself..."

Naruto, shocked, simply stared at her, his cock throbbing against Hinata's butt at the thought.

Hinata gasped and looked down, as though she could see it. "Naruto-kun, you're hard again?" she asked, not expecting it.

Naruto laughed, though. "Hinata-chan, I never went soft! I usually go three or four times on my own before it settles down, but that was before this last month of nothing but training. And it's also without a sexy girl here to keep me excited," he added, winking at her.

Hinata threw her head back and let it roll to the side, sighing. "Oh Kami, you're going to break me..."

Naruto chuckled and cocked his head to the side. "Well how many times do you usually do it?"

"Five..."

"Five? Why are you so shocked at three or four?!"

Hinata looked up at him, but her eyes held worry. "No, Naruto-kun- It's five o'clock in the morning! The sun will be coming up soon, and a nurse will be coming to check on me!

It took a moment for his brain to gather up enough blood to change subjects, but once it did, Naruto turned to look at the clock Hinata had obviously been able to see. The minute hand clicked.

"Gaah!" Naruto looked down at her, then jumped up and sorted through their clothes, pulling his pants up from around his ankles and grabbing her panties. Turning around to see her sitting up shakily, he asked, "Uhh, can you wear these again?"

Despite the situation, Hinata giggled and reached her hand out to take them. As she slid them up her legs- suitably distracting Naruto- she said, "Go and get me a pair of pants from the cabinet so they're covered up." He did as asked, grabbing a pair of pale blue sweat-like hospital pants and turning around to quite the sight.

Hinata, dressed in only her panties, was standing beside the bed, her back to him. She was bent over clean at the waist, disentangling her shirt from his. He padded quietly up behind her and dropped her pants, grabbing her ass and squeezing. She gasped and stood up quickly, looking over her shoulder at him. "Naruto-kun?"

He smiled and pecked her lips. "I hadn't seen it properly yet. It's really a nice one, isn't it? Your ass, I mean."

She blushed hard, sighing. "Naruto-kun... it's yours." She turned in his grip, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling up at him. "All of me is yours, Naruto-kun. It's just waiting here for you to come back and take it again.." They kissed, and it was a somewhat different feeling. There was the same passion, the same heat as before, but it was softer, slower. Hinata broke away and pressed her forehead against his. "I love you, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto's heart nearly stopped, but he sighed and kissed her sweetly. "I think I'm falling in love with you too, Hinata-chan..."

She kissed him in return, and then they broke apart, tears of joy building behind her eyes. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

He smiled, and picked up her pants to hand to her. "We should probably hurry up- A nurse could come in soon, and I have to meet my sensei in an hour." He paused, then facepalmed. "Kuso! Now I owe the old pervert 500 ryu!"

Hinata, her pants on and reaching for her shirt again, asked, "Why's that, Naruto-kun?"

He blushed and focused on putting on his own shirt. "Ah, he tricked me into a bet... He bet that if you found out I was eager to beat Neji because of you, that you'd kiss me as thanks." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. "Old man must have known you liked me, somehow... Damn Ero-sensei..."

Hinata giggled, deciding not to point out that such a bet would have likely been won when it came to most girls their age. "Well, that wasn't the only reason I kissed you, but you still lost the bet. Sorry, Naruto-kun," she said, still giggling.

A few minutes and some goodbye kisses later, Naruto opened the window and hopped out, sticking to the wall outside and turning back to face her. "So, can I come see you again tonight?"

Hinata nodded, her even-messier hair bobbing cutely. "Mhm. You have to! We're d-dating now, aren't we?"

Naruto blushed and said, "In that case, when you get released from your sentence, I'll take you out to dinner!"

Hinata giggled and blushed. "I'd like that. Stay safe Naruto-kun, and train hard!"

With a promise that he would, he kissed her once more and backflipped off the side of the building, displaying his new speed and powerful legs by launching himself all the way to the nearest rooftop, waving behind him as he headed home.

 **(~Boundless~)  
(~Boundless~)**

After washing the smell of sweat and sex off of him (despite not actually having had sex), he headed for the training ground they had been using most of the month, waiting only a few minutes before Jiraiya showed up.

"Morning gak-"

"Here," Naruto said, blushing and not making eye contact as he held out 500 ryu to the Sennin.

Jiraiya blinked a few times before giggling perversely and taking the money. "Ohohohoho! So, when'd you go and talk to the little heiress, huh?"

"Last night," he mumbled, caught between being happy at the memory and humiliated that the self-proclaimed super pervert had been right.

Jiraiya kept probing for details all day throughout training, until finally Naruto had had enough and blurted out, "Look, we talked, it came out, we talked some more, I accidentally asked her to be mine, she said yes, we kissed, we did some other stuff, we did NOT have sex! That enough for you, ya perverted old man?!"

Jiraiya was surprised at the mention of 'other stuff', and was tempted to ask. But seeing Naruto so uncomfortable talking about it stirred a more paternal reaction. He kneeled down and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder as he had done many times before. "Naruto... I'll respect your wishes, but I need to know... do you know what protection means in this case? Has anyone ever given you a... _Talk_ about this?"

Naruto, red in the face, very nearly punched the old man, but sensed the serious mood. "Kakashi-sensei gave us the basics once...He told us to look up the uh... I think it was Preventative Measuring Techniques? I haven't done that yet, but I've picked up some stuff hearing stories and from a few books... It was enough to make her happy!" he desperately added, feeling the need to defend himself.

Jiraiya again resisted the urge to probe about exactly how he 'made Hinata happy', and instead focused on the important bits. "That's good, Naruto. Most guys can't do that their first time. The thing Kakashi mentioned is the Preventative Measures and Control Techniques. I seriously recommend you look them up before you actually go all they way- with anyone! I'd explain it myself, but those techniques are best studied alone or-" He smiled suddenly, realizing it. "Or with a lover! So it'd probably be a good idea to find those books and look over them with Hinata before you take that step- even if she's already read them. Okay?" Naruto nodded and thanked him, and Jiraiya saw in his eyes that he was taking it to heart. "Good. Now!" He stood up and put his hands on his hips, grinning. "Since we've got the professional stuff taken care of, let me give you a few pointers on how to really drive a woman wild!" Naruto groaned, but the Sennin just kept talking. "The first thing you have to keep in mind is that every woman is a little different- even down there. There's no _one_ way to please a lady- it'll be up to you to discover what really drives them crazy- but there are a few tricks that you can usually count on to get the job done, or at least started..."

Naruto considered just vanishing- not like Jiraiya would really be able to figure out which way he went if he ran away, let alone chase after him- but even as he thought about it, he realized that the old man wasn't just telling stories about his youth.

Maybe it'd be worth it to hear Ero-sensei out for this one.

 **(~HJN~)**

 **Well! What a long chapter, huh?! How did the lemon go; was it enough? Do you think they were just a little too good at it, or too perfect for each other? Maybe, but there are some reasons for that. Such as the fact that this is fanfiction, and just a bit more than smut, at that. But seriously, as to the reason for their apparent natural talent, it'll become more obvious in the next chapter.**

 **Hinata really came out of her shell because of this, at least when it comes to Naruto. There was also a very important plot point hidden in all of the fluff that will be expanded upon next chapter- see if you can spot it!**

 **I wrote this is about two days. I was also doing other things over those two days. Hopefully I can carry the same kind of flow over to my other stories once I start on their next chapters.**

 **Now, this is essentially going to be a Naruto/Hinata/Harem. All girls, obviously, and you'll see Hinata get into the action much more frequently. Why and how it's a harem is obvious if you read my profile before I posted this, but if you didn't, you're shit out of luck! Since this was one of my 'Future Works', the entry on my profile with the basic premise for this story will be removed. I'm planning on the main point happening next chapter, but that may mean it'll be another extra-long one. Which may not be so bad, maybe I'll just make this story have almost double-sized chapters like** _ **Hearts in the Stars**_ **.**

 **Now, ways you can actually help me write this story faster: Send me ideas for sex scenes, and sexual personalities for the girls. I need the following details for each:**

Specific Sex Scenes:

1\. Girl(s)  
2\. If you want credit for any suitably original ideas  
3\. Location [optional]  
4\. Theme/Fetish(es)/Quirks ['vanilla' is a theme if you just want a sex scene, though try to include some detail]  
5\. Reason/Background [optional]

Sexual Personalities:

1\. Girl  
2\. If you want credit for any suitably original ideas  
3\. Interest in Sex [general] (basically her general, not Naruto-related degree and type of interest she has in sex. Her opinion of her own sexuality would go here, whether she's right about herself or not)  
4\. Reason for Interest in Naruto [optional]  
5\. Quirks/Fetishes/Curiosities  
6\. Masturbation Habits [optional, but useful to tie into #5] (this basically means, what are the girl's habits/tendencies when masturbating on their own, and how often do they do it if they do it at all?)  
7\. Opinion about Naruto sleeping around \ Girl being part of a group relationship or just FWB/one night stand \ Girl being involved with Hinata [Try to answer at least one]  
8\. Fantasies [optional] [separate from #5]

For now, try to keep suggestions for girls to ones that Naruto potentially has access to in the near future of the story. So, Konoha/Temari, basically. Also feel free to suggest a secretly (or publicly) genderbent version of any character. Please be aware, this story will not become a huge harem- Naruto and Hinata are fooling around, having fun with other girls. Those other girls might be with them for just one night, or they might make recurring appearances- they may even want to pursue a group relationship, but only some of them.

Obviously I won't be taking ONE submission's version of a girl and sticking to it- I'll probably be mixing several of the best ones together, as well as any ideas I have that I like better.

 **Please be aware, the next chapter will be made and posted regardless of how many submissions I get. And the next chapter, and the next, and so on. Trust me, I'll come up with something** _ **eventually**_ **if I don't get any good submissions, and I wouldn't hold the chapter back out of spite because I wasn't getting enough reviews. Just send something my way if you have it and want to share, that's all.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, sorry about the long author's note!**

 **Ja ne~**


	2. I love-

**And here I am, back from my week out of town (that spilled into the next week, ugh), with another installment!**

 **Since I write these top notes first, I don't know if I'm going to manage getting to everything I intend to, but it's probably going to be another long chapter!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **(~HJN~)**

Naruto had wandered home that day in a bit of a daze, Jiraiya's 'teachings' swimming through his head.

Half of what the old pervert said almost sounded like bullshit, but it was the stuff that made a bit of sense that made him think Ero-sensei had been telling the truth. He didn't really seem like the kind of man to mess with him for no reason, at least not about something Jiraiya was clearly so passionate about. Still, he figured it was a moot point until he could get his hands on those books.

' _Which,'_ he realized, ' _should actually be my next stop.'_

And with that, he leapt to the rooftops, changing direction and putting on speed, vanishing from the area. When he seemed to reappear, it was on the roof of a bookstore that he always used when he needed something. Hopping down into the alley, he automatically put his hands together in a sign and called out " **Henge no jutsu!** " Appearing as a taller Genin with a facemask, he checked his pocket to make sure the fake ID was there, and headed around the corner into the store.

On his way out, blush pushing through the transformation, he muttered to himself, "Stupid Sayako.. I hate going in there.. always flirting with my **Henge**.."

But still, he had them. Three thin, softcover books- not much more than manuals, really, all with tastefully obvious titles relating to sex and pregnancy prevention for shinobi.

Zipping back through the village to his apartment in no time at all, he dispelled his jutsu and wondered if he should go visit Hinata already. Would they let him in? Even if they did, he doubted they could get any guaranteed privacy. No, he decided he should probably wait until after hours.

Letting himself into his apartment and locking the door behind him, Naruto set the bag of books on the table and stretched, marveling to himself for the umpteenth time that day that Hinata was his girlfriend. He could scarcely believe it! Cute, sweet, innocent Hinata liked him! ' _Well,'_ he thought. ' _Turns out she's more like sexy, loving, and perverted Hinata, huh?'_

He chucked to himself at the thought of anyone finding out. Boy, would they be surprised! Especially Neji...

Naruto scowled at the thought of his future opponent, further running through his basic plan to beat him. Naruto had to show him that fate had nothing to do with your place in life. If things out of your control put you in a shitty position, then dammit, do something you _can_ control and make it better!

He shook his head and stripped off his jacket and shirt. He had about four hours until he could go meet with Hinata, so he spent a couple hours working out, building up his muscles. Most of his days he had been working on ninjutsu, so he had been spending his evenings further developing his body. As it was, he could, with a slight running start, punch through the average tree, usually toppling it. Standing still he merely destroyed the bark and dented the wood.

He had hoped to punch a hole in stone before the Third Exam and his fight with Neji, but it wasn't going as well as he'd like. At least not with just his own raw power. Utilizing either of the Wind jutsu he had learned could destroy boulders quite easily.

Finished with his workout, he took a shower, figuring he should probably be clean when he goes to see Hinata. While washing, he remembered what Hinata had said about his pupic hair, and set to work shaving it as quickly as possible. He only had a crappy razor that came with a travel kit he had bought a while ago, but it did the job. Once out of the shower, he marveled at how different it felt after getting used to having hair. He figured it was a good thing he had done this before too much had grown- otherwise it might have been too irritating, whereas now it was just distracting. He'd get used to it.

With still an hour to kill, Naruto opened up the first of the three books he had bought, 'Preventative Measurements and Control Techniques Vol. 1: Introduction and Standard Jutsu'.

Forty-five minutes later and Naruto, red faced and grinning, flipped back to the beginning, making sure he didn't miss anything. Skimming through it and rereading some of the more interesting passages, he checked the clock and got dressed, awkwardly tucking his erection away. ' _I should have looked these things up earlier- if that was just the introduction, I can't WAIT to see what's in the other two!'_

Suffice to say, Naruto was feeling a lot more confident about being intimate with Hinata, now. And he thought he understood a little better why she had reacted the way she did to some things yesterday.

Packing the books up and locking his apartment behind him, Naruto practically disappeared and reappeared outside the hospital. Scanning the walls of the building, he spotted Hinata's open window and grinned. He couldn't wait to show her what he had learned.

 **(~Boundless~)  
(~Boundless~)**

Hinata had slept peacefully through most of the day, waking up every now and then to clear her lungs of small bits of blood. With Naruto's little 'arms up' trick, she had been emptying the buildup with ease, and it no longer hurt to do so. When she talked to her nurse about it, the woman had seemed surprised- she didn't know why such a tactic wasn't commonplace.

"Probably because there aren't many cases of my t-type of injury. This sort of damage is hard to get without b-being attacked by the _Jyuken_ ," Hinata had supplied, though there was still the matter of it being generally good for coughs.

The nurse had checked her injury and shockedly declared that, if this accelerated rate of healing kept up, she might just be well enough to attend the Third Exam. With a medical chaperone, of course. Needless to say, Hinata had been ecstatic.

Hinata had fully awoken- that is to say, started staying awake- about three hours ago, at six o'clock. She wasn't sure when Naruto was going to visit, but he had mentioned night, so she decided to stay up and wait for him.

Visiting hours had ended, but she didn't care. She simply opened her window and waited, knowing that he would come and see her when he could.

Of course, three hours of eagerly awaiting his arrival, and subsequently thinking about what they might do when he got there, had taken a toll on her patience. And her control.

Which lead to her current predicament.

"N-Naruto-kun..! Nn.. ah!" she cried out softly, her eyes clenched in pleasure. She had kicked the covers off her bed, and her panties were currently around her ankles. Both of her hands were between her legs, two fingers pumping in and out of her while the other hand rubbed her clit.

Hinata dearly hoped Naruto got there soon- she hadn't had to do this without any toys or instruments in almost a year. Naruto had greatly surprised her when he had been able to make her cum so easily (and powerfully), as she usually had to work for it quite a bit, with a lot more than her fingers.

It was just as she was moving one arm to adjust her tactics when she heard a sound next to her, her eyes popping open even as her wrists were grabbed and pulled to either side of her head. She looked around, momentarily panicked, but quickly calming only for her heart to speed up again as she saw who was assailing her.

"Naruto-kun! You're here!"

Indeed, Naruto was there, at the foot of her bed. He was also on either side of her bed. And two more of him were on either side of her head, holding her arms down.

The one at the foot of the bed (which she assumed, for the moment, was the original) said, "Hey there, Hinata-chan. I couldn't help but notice that you were touching yourself to the thought of me." Hinata blushed, wondering how long he had been there. Had he simply been watching, or did he just arrive when she last called his name? "Do you do that often?"

She shivered, as his question was accompanied by his finger trailing lightly up and down her calf. She sighed out an answer, squirming gently, "Every time, Naruto-kun..."

She could see his surprise, followed by excitement and probably joy. The two Naruto's on either side of her not holding her down quickly spread her legs, the original pulling her panties off her ankles and tossing them to the floor. Once again spread open for him, her face heated up, but Hinata smiled at him. "I'm yours, Naruto-kun..."

He grinned, and climbed slowly onto the bed between her legs. "It looks like you didn't finish.. let me help you with that," he said, pulling her plump lower lips open further and stuffing his tongue into her wet hole. After several minutes of just listening to her gasp and pant, Naruto pulled his head up and said, "Those sounds are so beautiful, Hinata-chan.. but you need to tell me when I do something good. Talk to me... tell me what you like..."

She gasped and moaned as he went straight back to work, her back arching slightly. She moaned his name, rolling her hips, pressing her pussy against his wonderful mouth. "Yes! Yes, Naruto-kun, of course- just d-don't stop! Oh, you're so much better than my f-fingers..."

Speaking of fingers, Naruto's were currently probing into her slick tunnel, two of them feeling around and making her squirm. His tongue moved up to her clit, rolling it in little circles. Finally the fingers curled up and Hinata almost screamed, overcome with a wave of pleasure coursing through her. Her back arched, her hips thrashing, she came on the spot, mouth open wide. She couldn't keep from screaming completely, crying out and moaning over and over.

Finally she dropped back to the bed, panting heavily, desperately trying to get her breathing under control. She felt Naruto or his clones unbuttoning her nightgown, and two hands started gently caressing her soft breasts, but she just twitched, sensitive, and panted. Her eyes opened as she felt her limbs be released, the bed shifting as Naruto climbed up next to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in to face him and cuddle.

She knew she probably had a huge, silly grin on her red face, but she didn't care. With trembling hands, she hugged him back, burying her face in her boyfriend's neck and sighing happily. "Naruto-kun... you're amazing.." she said, laying light kisses on his neck, making him shiver and hold her tighter.

"You're the one who greeted me with an amazing show! I.. thank you, Hinata-chan."

She trailed her kisses up his jaw and sought out his mouth, their tongues reaching out to touch even before their lips did. Sufficiently tasting him and herself on him, she pulled away and replied, "Anything for you, Naruto-kun.."

She smiled and rolled them over, putting Naruto on his back and sitting up, straddling him. She rolled her hips, grinding her wet and still sensitive pussy against the bulge in his pants. She embarrassedly made a show of sliding her nightgown the rest of the way off, momentarily surprised when two clones came to help her, gently caressing her skin and laying kisses on her neck and collarbone. She moaned and rolled her head back, suddenly imagining so many more possibilities with Naruto's clones.

Turning, she grabbed one by the back of its neck and pulled the clone in for a heavy kiss, her other hand going to work on the button and zipper beneath her.

Suddenly all was halted, however, as the world blurred and she was once again pinned on her back. She gave a startled squeak as she looked up, no longer able to tell which Naruto was pinning her down. "N-Naruto-kun?"

His eyes had a fire in them that turned her on, but he said, "As much as I would love to get right into it with you... over and over again... we should probably talk about it first, right?"

Truthfully, she knew he was right. But still, "I want this, Naruto-kun. I want _you_. I don't think there's anything you could do that I wouldn't like."

Naruto looked surprised, then happy. "I'm.. I'm really glad, Hinata-chan. But seriously, I think we should take a look at some of this together, first.."

Before she could ask what he meant, one of the clones handed him a thin book. She glanced at the title and blushed, recognising it. "Oh, yes.. of course! I-... I have my own copy of it at home.." Her eyes widened, as she realized. "Oh, I'm so stupid! I didn't perform any of the c-contraceptive jutsu, and I was just about to... to..."

"Jump my bones?" Naruto supplied, chuckling.

Hinata stared at him, face red and slightly pouting. He was teasing her, though she knew he didn't mean any ill. Still, a smile grew on her face, as it was true. She had been quite close to simply burying him inside her.

Naruto waved the book around as he said, "Well, if we've both read this one, then maybe we can move ahead? Now that we've both remembered to be a little safer."

Hinata's smile grew and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes please," she whispered, and pulled him down so they could kiss some more.

Hinata eagerly helped Naruto out of his clothes, feeling his- ' _hopefully not too big, oh Kami'-_ cock slap against her thigh as it was freed. His chest pressed down on her breasts, squishing them and making her sigh into his mouth as they clutched at each other, naked bodies squirming and heating up.

Hinata was suddenly aware that they still had a clone audience when she heard the distinct sound of one of them dispelling. She broke this kiss to find out what was wrong when Naruto sat up on his knees between her legs and ran through a set of somewhat familiar handsigns. There was no callout, just a small seal that formed on his testicles, quickly fading away again. It was as she noticed this that she realized and gasped.

"You shaved!" a smile cracking her face as she observed his- ' _seriously why is it so big'-_ hairless manhood.

Naruto blushed and scratched his cheek. "Yeah.. I remembered what you said so... Uh, do you like it?"

Hinata reached her hand out and grasped his penis, gently rubbing and dragging her hand across it. Naruto gasped and his cock throbbed, making her giggle before pulling away. She looked up at him, smiling. "I do. Thank you, Naruto-kun!" They exchanged smiles until Hinata performed her own jutsu, a small black X appearing on her pubic mound before fading away.

She looked up at him and spread her legs further, raising them up and opening her arms to him. "Take me, Naruto-kun. I tore my hymen a long time ago, but.." she looked down at his throbbing cock, and bit her lip. "Please be gentle... You really look... _huge._ " She failed to keep the awe and excitement out of her voice, but it seemed Naruto didn't notice.

He just needlessly apologized and promised to go slowly. Handling his manhood and rubbing it along her dripping slit, she moaned as he found her entrance. Slowly pushing, he gradually descended onto her, spreading her apart further than she had ever done, herself.

It was ecstasy. She moaned and thrashed her head as he just kept going deeper and deeper. She gasped and yelped a little as he hit bottom, butting against her cervix and throwing spasms through her body. "Oh Kami, that felt.. so good!"

"Am I.. Should I stop there? It feels like I'm at the end.."

She pulled her head up and looked between them- ' _He's... not even all the way in... It's so good and there's still more to go! Naruto-kun... You're...'_ "Amazing..."

Naruto blinked and laughed a little. Hinata realized what she said and laughed with him, bringing her arms up and pulling his head down, whispering, "I love you," before kissing him.

He tried to say something before their lips met, but he ended up mumbling it into her mouth, making her giggle more. Followed closely by a breathless moan as his legs shifted and pushed him a bit deeper, pressing on her womb and _stretching_ her inward. She broke their lips apart and clutched his head to her neck, moaning into his ear, "Ohh, N-Naruto-kun! P-please, start moving!"

He groaned as he pulled back, Hinata feeling the way her pussy didn't want to let him go, clenching down on him. ' _Good girl,'_ she thought giddily, loving the way he practically turned her inside out.

Her eyes popped open, mouth hanging loose in a low groan as he pushed back in, _shoving_ her inner walls aside. Her face split open in a grin as he bumped against her cervix again. She propped up on her elbows slightly to watch, Naruto also dipping his head as he pulled back again and smoothly slid in. The sight was beautiful to her. She and Naruto, together as one!

They both looked back at each other, Hinata grinning up a storm. "It's sooo good, Naruto-kun! Go faster! Harder!" She panted, throwing her head back in a moan as she sunk deep into the pleasure and the love. "I want you.. to stretch me! Get all the way in!"

Naruto throbbed inside her, and she gasped in shock that she could feel it. He growled and said, "Fuck, babe, you're being so hot..."

Laughter mixed with her moans as he picked up the pace. "I love tha-aAHt! I love it when you call me things... Ah! AH! I love it when you.. hit the back.. and make it deeper!"

She could tell she was turning him on; his thrusts were gaining power, shifting her body and making her full breasts bounce. Her head was thrashing back and forth, messing up her hair. She had her hands on his back, and her fingers clenched, dragging her nails across his skin. It wasn't enough to break the skin, but it was enough to make him moan and buck, which just made her smile more.

She could feel him getting deeper with every few thrusts- forcing her to stretch and expand inward. But it was slow, too slow for her. She was getting close again, and she worried he wouldn't last until then, either.

So she locked eyes with him, smile still firmly in place as she was bouncing, jostled around by his- ' _glorious, enormous'-_ cock. Barely controlling her speech through the gasps and moans, she said, "Naruto-kun.. I'm going to cum, again... I want.. you.. _in me!_ "

Her legs, which had previously just been spread open and bouncing limply with the rest of her, came up and wrapped around his hips, her heels catching on his thighs. On his next thrust in, she pulled, shoving him completely inside her and hearing the wet slap of his pelvis impacting her ass and thighs for the first time. She saw the most beautiful stars and threw her head back, her body bowing backwards and pressing against him as she let loose a short, hoarse scream, orgasm ripping through her like lightning. She spasmed a bit, hips thrashing against his, but never letting even an inch escape thanks to her legs clenching tight around him. She knew he must be feeling her vaginal walls flutter and clench his thickness, and Hinata marveled that he didn't cum from that.

When she had finally calmed down enough to breathe, she heard Naruto gasp and say, "Hinata-chan, are you alright?!"

Why was he so panicked? "I am.. the best I have... ever been... Naruto-kun..." She grinned up at him, though her eyes were still closed.

"But.. your stomach.."

Her brows furrowed as she struggled to open her eyes and prop herself up on shaking elbows. ' _My stoma... Oh Kami that's hot...'_ She grinned up at him, quickly getting aroused and ready for another round. "I told you you were huge, baby."

His dick, buried so far into her, was causing a visible lump in her abdomen. Her hand weakly snaked down from his back and rubbed over her stomach, caressing the bulge. Hinata and Naruto both moaned at the sight and the feeling, Naruto now _visibly_ throbbing. Hinata giggled a little, slightly high off her last climax, and looked up at him, hungry. "Take me, Naruto-kun! I want to watch that bulge move!"

He seemed hesitant. "You're sure you're not hurt?"

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him sweetly, looking into his eyes. "Naruto-kun.. baby.. I have honestly never felt better than I do.. right now.. with your fat, wonderful, mind-blowing cock buried a foot up my p-pussy." She cursed herself for stuttering over the unfamiliar word, but it didn't seem to matter. Naruto's dick throbbed violently hearing her talk dirty like that, making them both moan.

He didn't move just yet, though. "A-actually... it's more like thirteen inches, give or take.."

She moaned, loudly, and threw her head back. "Oh Kami, _fuck me!"_

And he did. He reeled back until he was barely an inch inside her, her legs falling back to the side. Then, in one fluid movement, he sheathed himself back into her, pushing her cervix back up as it tried to fall out of its stretched position. She had brought her head back up to watch, and cried out in ecstasy as she both felt and saw his cock pierce up and form the bulge.

After that, Naruto didn't pull back as far again, but he continued to bottom out inside her, their hips slapping together now, making her ass jiggle and her body lurch more violently. Her breasts were bouncing constantly, sometimes drawing his eye, and everything just made her feel so _good!_ She struggled to stay upright enough to properly watch that amazing bulge, occasionally having to close her eyes and go somewhat limp when a thrust made her feel especially boneless.

It was while her head lolled back at one point, moaning with happy abandon, that she finally took notice of the fact that the clones hadn't left. In fact, all three of them were as naked as they were, each one slowly rubbing their huge cocks as they watched from various angles.

Staring at the one closest to her head, watching his hand glide over the organ, she struggled to say, "Na-ru-to-kun... why ah-are yo-our clones s-still sta-anding around?"

He slowed down, presumably so they could talk, and panted out, "S-sorry.. They're making memories... I'll explain later, but basically they can... transfer their memories to me when... they pop.. S-sorry.. does it.. bother you?"

Hinata tore her eyes away from the clone's manhood and grinned up at him. "You mis..understand me... my love... I meant... 'Why are they... still standing around.. when they could... be joining in?'"

He gaped at her, once again surprised at just how perverted she was. In truth, they were going to have to sit down and talk about all of her fantasies one day, but not right now. Right now, she had the chance to _live_ one!

The clones, too, were stunned. All four Narutos had stopped moving. Which was very inconvenient for Hinata, as Naruto had been in the middle of pulling back when he stopped, leaving her feeling only half-full.

So she turned to face the nearest clone and smiled at him. "Come on, sweetie... my m-mouth is open~" To punctuate, she opened her mouth wide, her tongue rolling out in invitation.

The clone needed no further prompting, immediately climbing up to kneel on the bed, placing the head of his dripping cock on her tongue. She moaned a little, stretching her neck forward to drag him into her mouth. It seemed watching her and Naruto go at it had made him quite sensitive, as his hips bucked and his cock slid to the back of her throat. She didn't gag, merely flinched, having very effectively learned to eliminate that reflex yesterday. Instead she just sucked harder, moaning around him as Naruto broke out of his daze and started thrusting again. Was he going even harder?

With just a little bit of coaxing from her tongue- and the way she kept stretching her neck out to try and take it deeper- the clone finally seemed to get the message and shuffled around to get fully behind her. Her head was now fully tilted back, and she sucked on him, silently encouraging him to take control. The clone's hands came up and caressed her cheeks and jaw, holding her head steady as he carefully aligned his huge, long cock, and pushed.

Hinata swallowed at the same time, feeling him slip several inches down her throat with ease. She could tell that there was yet another bulge on her body, now; her neck felt stretched and she moaned, one hand reaching up to grab at the clone's hip. But she had no intention of pushing him away- on the contrary, she _pulled_ , not-so-silently begging him to push all the way in like the original down below.

She wasn't sure exactly _how_ having her throat stretched open like this was also giving her pleasure, only that it _was_. And sure enough, when the two Narutos inside her got into a rhythm, the clone literally fucking her face, she came again, body thrashing and throat vibrating around the cock as her scream was muffled.

This time though, they both came with her, each roaring softly. The original finished first, speeding up his thrusts for a moment before shoving it all inside, pouring his hot seed into her- inert thanks to the jutsu. That alone was enough to practically restart her orgasm, prolonging the spasms and moans even further. The clone in her mouth came right down her throat- she barely had to swallow to take it down, the delicious cum pouring into her stomach.

They each pulled out, and her body went limp, flopping onto the bed as she gasped for breath. She'd do it again in a heartbeat- how else was she to get more practice and be able to hold her breath better? She marveled in the afterglow, absently licking the cum still dripping from the end of the clone's hard penis.

Then her eyes went wide and she really took in the fact that the clone was still hard. A quick glance down confirmed that the original Naruto was also still ready to go, only taking a few breaths before he didn't even look winded!

A pause, during which Hinata could feel Naruto's cum leaking out of her swollen and stretched pussy lips. Then she sat up shakily, grabbed Naruto's head, and shoved her tongue in his mouth. They wrestled like that for a while until Hinata surprised him, grabbing his shoulders and flipping him around, putting him on his back where she had just been. She put her hands on his chest and straddled him, grinding her lower lips around his shaft, smearing his cum around a bit. Neither cared, though, as it was just more lube, which Hinata took advantage of as she raised her hips and reached down with one hand to guide him back into her, moaning as she sunk down all the way, her cushiony ass compressing against his thighs. She leaned back slightly, her face contorted in pleasure as the position caused him to scrape against that spot from earlier that his fingers had used to suddenly make her finish. She was expecting it this time, though, and rode up and down a few inches, just letting the pleasure build and getting ready to go, again.

After a little while of that, she sat up straighter and adjusted her legs, looking down and grinning at the bulge in her abdomen. She ran her fingers over it and smiled at him. "I love this, Naruto-kun... I love you."

He returned the smile, eyes wide. "Hinata-chan... you really inspired me, before. The few times we were able to talk before all this, I really enjoyed myself... I really like you, Hinata, and I might even love you.." His face became worried, "I'm just afraid I'm not sure what that feels like.."

Hinata's heart ached briefly, but was filled with determination in the next moment. She leaned down and whispered against his lips, "Let me show you, then... let me show you how much I love you, Naruto-kun.. It's this, what we're doing now... and _so_ much more!" She pressed her lips to his, kissing him several times and licking his lips as she pulled away and sat up a little, grinning. "I'll show you what love is, h-honey. And this is one way I can do that... by giving my entire self to you!" And with that promise, she raised her hips up almost a foot and slammed them back down, pulling a groan from each of them as she began her quick pace, riding him in long, fast strokes.

Her breasts were bouncing more noticeably in this position, and she brought her left hand up to pinch and tweak her sensitive nipple. Naruto's hands had slid up her legs and around to squeeze her ass, pulling a moan from her as he helped pull her down harder on his- ' _mind-blowing, amazing, FUCKING HUGE'-_ cock. "Yes, Naruto-kun! Fuck me, spread me open! Squeeze my.. ass... Ohhh!"

She glanced at the clones, a little grin on her face as she got an idea. A scary, exciting, pleasure-drunk idea- ' _Those kinds are quickly becoming my favorite..'_ Beckoning one that hadn't just been balls-deep in her neck over to her, she pulled him down by his shoulder and whispered haltingly into his ear, "I want yo-ou... to play wi..th my ass. ... touch it, tease it... lick it... use your fingers... spread me open and... ge-AH!.. Get me ready... for that huge.. fucking... _cock_!"

She pulled back and grinned at him, the clone's flushed face becoming even redder. But it didn't argue, didn't question her. Just walked around to her backside and kneeled on the bed, stooping down and spreading her cheeks open further with his thumbs. After a few moments, she felt his tongue make contact with her rosebud, making her gasp and slow her bounces so he could maintain contact.

She looked down at Naruto, who had closed his eyes, and whispered to him, "I can't keep up this speed, my love... If I hold my hips still, can you take me like this?"

His eyes opened and seemed to take in the sight of her. Hinata felt her skin heat up as she imagined what she must look like: skin flushed and shiny with sweat, hair messy and somewhat sweaty, mouth open in a permanent panting moan, eyes lidded with lust and love alike, full boobs swaying gently, a bulge appearing and disappearing on her taught stomach, huge cock being swallowed up by her soaked, bare pussy.

Naruto apparently really enjoyed what he saw, as he groaned and she felt him throb inside her. She gasped as his hips bucked and she felt the hot splash of his orgasm. Initially somewhat disappointed, she was reminded of his stamina and vitality when he growled, shifted his hands to her hips and waist, and thrust up into her, making her moan lewdly as he stirred up the cum and her insides alike.

She moaned and kept her hips relatively still, her body still being jostled a bit as he started fucking her again. "Oh Naruto-kun! So many... new discoveries... I love feeling.. your cum inside me... being stirred up... Ah, ah, oh, YES!"

She squeaked slightly before moaning as the clone behind her took this chance to push a finger passed her now-lubed ring, easily slipping in and stirring around thanks to her frequent use of that hole on her own. She gasped and moaned as this continued, her eyes eventually drifting to the only clone in the room she hadn't touched, yet. Judging by his face, all the excitement and his own casual masturbation had driven him close, and she was feeling a little thirsty. Reaching toward him with one shaking hand, he stepped up to the side of the bed and she grabbed his cock, replacing his own hand. Dipping down, she bent her body to the side so she could wrap her mouth around it, sucking it down and running her tongue along the underside as her hand jerked off the remainder. Sure enough, it was only a couple minutes of this before he groaned and blew his load, cum washing along her tongue as she pulled back to taste it. Hinata let him spurt a few times before swallowing, cheeks bulging slightly. This happened thrice more, Hinata shocked that Naruto could cum so much, having not noticed before. His last couple of shots she savored, pulling off his wet hardness with a suck and a pop. She swirled the cum around her mouth, not understanding why it was so delicious. ' _Is it just because it's Naruto? Maybe all the ramen?'_

Truthfully, she didn't care, especially when she swallowed and moaned out, "Oh Naruto-kun, you taste so good!"

He chuckled, and said, "Why thank you! I'm glad you like it- you're welcome to it anytime, Hinata-chan.." he ended in a moan as she clenched around him at the thought.

She didn't clench for long, though, as the clone she had assigned to her rear seemed to think that her ass was prepped enough for two more fingers. He wasn't wrong, as the three digits now buried in her hole proved, but it still caught her by surprise.

Things continued like this for several more minutes, Hinata pulling the first clone in for another blowjob. She came again during it when he threaded his fingers into her hair and made her deepthroat him, all of the sensations adding up. That was four orgasms- the most she had ever had in one day, let alone one night!

And it didn't seem close to ending, either.

The clone now fucking her face came fairly quickly, pulling back and letting her taste the last shot before slipping out and dispelling with a groan. She was surprised and swallowed, looking down at Naruto curiously.

He chuckled embarrassedly, but didn't stop messing up her cunt. "Guess they're only good for two rounds.." he mumbled.

She tried to laugh, but she was moaning too much. Instead she simply enjoyed the full feeling of three of Naruto's huge loads in her stomach, gently shifting inside her as she was taken.

The fingers in her ass slipped out, being replaced by two thumbs spreading the ring open wide, making her give out a slightly louder moan amongst all the others. When she felt what had to be the head of the clone's giant dick against her open hole, she slammed her hips down on Naruto, keeping him still. He gave her a look, and she smiled sweetly at him. "We have to hold still... and let him in... my love.."

His eyes were first confused, but then they shifted and noticed the clone kneeling behind her. She watching him put two and two together, especially as his clone started pushing the head in, shifting his thumbs out of the way and slowly applying pressure. Naruto's eyes went wide, as did Hinata's open-mouth grin as she gave a low moan, feeling her ass be spread like never before.

' _Two inches.. three.. five, oh Kami!'_

Like in the front, his cock hit a barrier about halfway in, making her groan and roll her head. Before the clone could even try to pull back and fuck her with a shallow length, Hinata gasped out, "Deeper! All the way in, you can.. go through that!" As the clone slowly pushed forward, gradually slipping the head passed the tight ring inside her, Hinata smiled embarrassedly at Naruto. "I... I used a practice baton a few times.. It wasn't.. as long as you.. but I loved it so much... Ah!"

The clone grabbed her hips and used her to pull himself deeper. She groaned and leaned up slightly, looking down at her stomach. She could feel the two- ' _AHHHHH SO BIG'-_ dicks sliding along each other, and she watched as Naruto's cock was pushed outward to make room, the bulge on her stomach growing and widening. All three of them gave a long, heavy moan as the clone buried all the way in her, his hips pressing against her ass.

Hinata panted, her head hung low as she supported herself on shaking arms. "J-just... give me... a minute... Oh Kami..."

Evidently, though, the pressure and twitching of her insides was too much, as Naruto groaned out from under her, "Hi-Hinata-chan.. I can't-! I was so close, I'm cumming!"

She gasped as he throbbed, a now even more noticeable event, and moaned as his cum spurted out and joined the rest of it, trapped inside her by his thick length as it was. Now more aware of just how much he came, she felt her innermost walls stretch further to accommodate the vast amount of fluid. She wondered if she was just imagining it, or if the bulge on her stomach had actually grown a little. She thought she could feel the pressure on her cervix causing the cum to begin flooding her delightfully abused womb, too.

"Naruto-kun... I love it when you cum inside me, too... especially more.. than once.. without letting it... leak," she panted, grinning down at him and rolling her hips around slightly, grinding on the two dicks inside her.

She laid her head down on Naruto's chest and adjusted her legs, raising her hips and letting about six inches of cock out of her pussy. The clone behind her adjusted accordingly, and Hinata did her best to brace her hips and keep still. "I... I'm ready, Naruto-kun... break me," she whispered in a husky, lust-filled tone.

Naruto, beneath her, wrapped his arms around her and thrust up. She moaned, upper body limp as all her concentration was on keeping her hips in place for them. When he thrust in, the clone pulled halfway out, and vice-versa, the two unbelievable cocks sawing in and out of her alternately. Her breath turned into one long, continuous moan as they found their rhythm and picked up the pace, pelvis bumping against pelvis, hips slapping against jiggling ass. After a minute, the clone felt the need to spank her right buttcheek, right as she came. Or perhaps making her cum. She wasn't sure anymore, her body spasming, the two Narutos groaning as she clenched and fluttered around them.

But they didn't stop, continuing to drive her insane. The clone behind her grabbed her arms and pulled her upper body up, Naruto releasing her and moving his hands to her somewhat large breasts, both groping and helping to support her. The true purpose of this position- aside from its other benefits like allowing the clone to drive harder into her ass or letting her boobs be fondled- was apparent as the remaining clone stood on the edge of the bed and pulled her head towards his cock.

All three of her holes were now being fucked by Naruto, and Hinata was, quite simply, in pure and unending ecstasy. She took a deep breath and plunged her head down, forcing the clone down her throat, her eyes rolling up as she was filled completely.

Eventually, after having to pull back for breath several times, all the Narutos picked up their pace, Hinata moaning and writhing between them. They all came as one, the sudden pressure in all three of her holes triggering her sixth orgasm that night, Hinata screaming around the ejaculating cock in her throat. She definitely felt the bulge grow a bit, this time, as Naruto seemingly came directly into her womb. The clone up her ass shoved it all the way in to finish, as well, the fluid having more room to go in his case. The one in her mouth emptied his balls all down her throat, Hinata lazily swallowing to both massage his dick for every drop and to assist in taking the cum.

Spent, the clone pulled out of her mouth, Hinata gasping for air as he dispelled. She noticed Naruto groan and throb inside her, and she collapsed onto his chest as she was released.

They all stayed that way, panting (Naruto and his clone much less so than her), until Hinata groaned out, "How much more.. can you go... Naruto-kun?"

He laughed and rubbed his hands over her back, the clone rubbing and squeezing her ass pleasantly. "I don't think.. I'd need to stop anytime soon. In fact, with the way my.. stamina has been lately, I wonder if I even _can_ get.. actually tired." He took a breath and let it out, suddenly seeming refreshed. "Even now I was just winded, and that's passed!"

She opened her eyes slowly and tilted her head to look at him in disbelief. He really was going to break her! The thought both excited and frightened her. ' _Can one woman even keep up with him?!'_ That gave her pause, and reminded her of a few wilder fantasies she had entertained. She couldn't push the thought away once it occurred to her. Finally she managed to force it to the back of her mind when she decided to approach the subject later. Right now there was a **Kage Bunshin** of Naruto beginning to slowly saw back and forth in her ass, again.

She moaned, and said, "I really, _really_.. want more but... physically I'm not sure how much more I can take.. I've already had.. _twice_ as many o-orgasms tonight than.. I've ever had in.. a whole day!"

Naruto chuckled, and caressed her cheek. "It's okay.. sweetheart," she smiled as he tried out another nickname. "It won't bother me much to stop here."

Her smile vanished and she immediately shot the idea down. "No! One more! Let him get his fill, it's only fair," she said, turning back to look at the clone behind her.

Naruto laughed and shook his head. "Alright, alright. But I want to try your.. ass personally," he said, seeming embarrassed to refer to it that way.

Hinata giggled and pecked him on the lips. "Context is everything, b-baby, it's fine. And..." she bit her lip, "I kind of like.. the dirty talk..."

He laughed, and said, "I kind of noticed! I liked it, too... You're really fucking hot, you know?"

She smiled and kissed him again as a reward. "Arigato, Naruto-kun. ... So... how do you want to fuck my ass, sexy?" She said the last part in a husky whisper, causing both Naruto and his clone to groan, throb, and buck their hips. She grinned at him.

Naruto looked over her shoulder and seemed to make eye contact with his clone. Before she could even wonder what they were planning, the clone pulled out of her ass roughly, making her gasp, and pulled her upright, lifting her effortlessly off Naruto's cock. They spun her around, Hinata loving how they just manhandle her, and the next thing she knew she was facing the clone, Naruto's cock slipping between her buttcheeks and working into her somewhat gaping anus. She gasped and groaned as she was practically dropped onto him, her butt resting on his pelvis and abs. It seemed to be able to reach a bit deeper inside her in this position than the clone could. She was held upright for the moment, grinding her ass onto his cock unconsciously.

"Ohh, _fuck,_ I love this view..."

Hinata twisted around to look down behind her, just barely seeing the base of his dick being swallowed up by her cushy ass. She raised her hips, rolling them to draw out some of his length and watched it disappear back into her anus as she came down. "Oh wow," she said, gasping as she made a few more short pumps like that. "Yeah, that is really nice... it feels good, too, ah!"

She could feel some of Naruto's cum leaking out of her pussy, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. It felt kind of nice, and there was still plenty in her womb and her stomach sloshing around. She turned back around to the front and noticed that, even in the back entrance, Naruto was still slightly pushing up on her abdomen. She sunk down on him and poked it, hearing him gasp and making her giggle. She massaged the underside of his cock through her belly, enjoying the odd feeling it gave her and particularly enjoying his soft moans. "I know I was worried before.. but I _love_ how big you are, Naruto-kun! I've never even.. had anything touch.. my womb until today," she panted, starting to ride him again. She leaned forward- ' _no doubt he has an even better view, now'-_ and kept bouncing her bottom over his thick manhood, reaching out to pull the clone into her mouth. She had originally intended to let them fill her down there, but changed her mind, deciding she wanted another taste of his cock and cum. If the clone was bothered by this decision, he didn't show it, simply running one hand through her hair.

She loved that.

As she sucked and occasionally deepthroated the clone, Naruto's hands ran up her thighs to squeeze her ass, gently helping her bounce on him. She groaned as he pulled her cheeks apart roughly, slightly thrusting up to meet her. Then she shrieked around the clone's length as he slapped her left ass cheek. Unable to confuse the feeling this time, she knew she was enjoying it a little, so long as he didn't swing too hard. Unwilling to let go of the clone to tell him this, she just slammed her hips down particularly hard in silent approval, moaning as she rode him and he kept spanking her. Thankfully he never went too hard, alternating sides and rubbing them between strikes.

"Oh damn... I love the way it jiggles and squishes... You're so hot!"

Hinata moaned, the praise turning her on more. She brought one hand down to her wet and leaking pussy, rubbing her clit furiously as she continued her efforts in getting him and his clone off.

Eventually, after Hinata had orgasmed twice more on her own and abandoned her clit, the clone took a more active stance, grabbing her hair and shoving his cock the rest of the way into her throat. She was surprised, but not upset; he pumped the first two throbs right down her throat, groaning as she swallowed before pulling back and letting her taste and drink the rest. She was once again taken aback by the sheer volume of fluid, but thankfully it always came at a slow enough rate that she wasn't overwhelmed.

Once she had swallowed the last of it, the clone dispelled and she turned her attention back to Naruto. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a few signs that she had been learning meant he was getting close. She was close to her _ninth- 'oh fucking Kami..'-_ orgasm that night, as well, and she wanted him to finish with her. "Cum, Naruto-kun... Cum for me, baby!... Fill me up... oh, I'm so close," she moaned, picking up speed and clenching her ass around him.

He groaned and squeezed her butt, calling out, "Fuck... Fuck, Hinata-chan, I'm close! Oh, yes, you're... I-I'm cumming!"

They both yelled together as they reached their peaks, Naruto filling her clenching and spasming ass with fluid. Hinata knew she had that same happy grin on her face as always as she came from practically just her ass, her orgasm ripping through her just as strong as any he had already given her. She flopped back onto his chest, not bothering or wanting to remove his still hard cock from her ass.

They panted together, and Hinata shifted slightly so she could turn and look at him. Their eyes met, and they chuckled softly, Naruto leaning in to give her a peck on the lips. Hinata hoped her smile did not blind him.

She sighed, content, and asked, "Do you... still think.. that you could keep... going forever?" She asked more so she could bring up her earlier thought than she was curious or unsure of the answer. Just looking at him, breath already regained and looking for all the world like he had just woken up and was ready to tackle the day, she knew that, yes, he probably _could_ keep going forever.

Naruto chuckled, though. "Or almost forever, sure..." Before she could come up with the right words though, his face became thoughtful and a little worried. "Hinata-chan.. don't freak out, but.. I think something's happening to me. I haven't slept, haven't run low on stamina or chakra, haven't gotten _tired_ for more than a few seconds in.. well, almost a month."

Her mind stopped for a moment and had to restart. When it did, she was sure she misheard him. "I'm sorry, did you say you haven't slept in a month?"

"Almost a month, yeah. It started about... a week after the Second Task and the Preliminaries ended, I think. I just.. haven't gotten tired. I've gotten hungry, and had to stop to eat and stuff, but... I haven't run out of energy since it started."

Hinata could scarcely imagine it. "So.. Do you feel okay? ...have you told anyone?"

He shook his head. "Honestly, I feel great! It doesn't feel like I'm suffering for it. And yeah, I told Ero-sennin when it first started, but he started getting worried after a few days, telling me I should get checked by the hospital. I really don't like coming here as a patient, so I haven't really brought it up to him since then.."

"Wait... who? Ero-sennin?"

"My sensei! Well, for now until the Third Task, I guess. Kakashi-sensei is training Sasuke- apparently since he's fighting a more dangerous opponent he needs Kakashi-sensei's personal attention.." Hinata could tell he was upset about that. "But it's okay I guess. I found some legendary sennin or whatever to train me, and we've made a lot of progress- Jiraiya-sensei has actually taught me more than Kakashi-sensei has!"

Her mind restarted again and her eyes widened. "Who?!" Whipping upright and turning around frantically, only slightly noticing his penis slip from her ass as she moved to sit on his stomach, she looked down at his face intently. "Jiraiya-sama? Jiraiya the Toad Sage, Sannin no Jiraiya, author of the _Icha Icha_ series? _That_ Jiraiya is _teaching_ you?!"

He looked scared for a moment before settling into confusion. "You mean... he really is famous?"

Hinata grinned at him. "Can you get him to autograph my collection?"

After the fact, Hinata realized it must have been quite a shock to learn that she was a fan of the same smut that Kakashi-sensei read in public, but in the end it didn't bother him. In fact, Hinata was willing to bet that the idea of Hinata getting herself off to porn, mentally supplanting the two of them in place of whatever characters were in the book, was a bit of a turn-on for him, judging by the way he was currently sucking and nipping at her neck.

She sighed. "Unfortunately, I really am too worn out for more, Naruto-kun.. the mind is willing, but the body is tired.. which r-reminds me..."

Hinata pulled away so she could look him in the eye, still sitting on top of him and no doubt slowly leaking cum. Neither one cared. She took a deep breath, feeling it sputter and noticing that she had probably built up some blood over the last however long they've been at it. Mentally reminding herself to empty her lungs soon, she steeled herself. "Wh-what do you think... about... No. H-how do you feel... ... D-do I..."

Naruto's hand came up to her cheek and he smiled at her. "Just say it, sweetheart. I won't laugh or think different of you."

She smiled and leaned into his palm. Closing her eyes, she said, "I can't satisfy you. I don't think any one person can." Her eyes came back open and saw him about to interrupt. She hurried to continue, "I don't mean to suggest.. that you aren't happy with me... just that, with your... newfound energy, you can't get... everything you need or crave from... just me.." Once again, speaking slowly helped keep her from stumbling over anything. She was immensely glad that Naruto was patient enough to let her get through her words.

He was frowning, though. "Hinata-chan, you don't need to work yourself so hard. So what if I'm still horny, it's not like you left me high and dry or anything!"

Hinata sighed. She hoped she wouldn't have to explain too much. Some of her reasoning for suggesting this was way too embarrassing! "I suppose not, but... Naruto-kun, _I_ would feel bad knowing that... I got to be satisfied completely," she sighed happily and stretched her back a little, " _so very completely..._ and you didn't!"

He was clearly thinking about it deeply, still unsure that anything was even wrong. "Okay, so... what do you suggest?"

Hinata fought the smile, glad he was still hearing her out. "W-well... if you're too much for one person... what about... two?"

It took a moment for him to make the connection, she could see it in his eyes. But when he did, she could also see that the idea both excited and worried him. "B-but! Hinata-chan... I don't want to cheat on you!"

She giggled, "I know that, silly! Though.. thank you for reassuring me... No, what I mean is something more.. mutual."

His eyes saddened, and her heart nearly snapped, suddenly worried that she had made a horrible mistake. "I.. really don't want you sleeping with other guys, Hinata-chan.."

She sighed in relief. "No, no, Naruto-kun! I never meant that! I'm not interested in any other boy! ... A girl, though..." she added in a very small voice, blush in full bloom.

Naruto gaped at her, making her squirm in embarrassment. "Y-you... like girls?"

She looked down at his chest and rubbed circles into it with her finger. She muttered, "Maybe, I don't know... I haven't done it yet, but... I've thought about... it..." She looked back up at his face and raised her voice a little, trying not to chicken out. "I've had fantasies about you and me... and often times a lot of you," she giggled and Naruto laughed a little. Hinata continued though, embarrassed, "...and sometimes us and..another girl... and I guess I've.. always wanted to try it..." She smiled at him through her nerves, "And if it helps to satisfy you, that's enough reason to try!"

Naruto looked torn, and she tried her best not to feint. Eventually, he nodded slightly and said, "Okay... maybe it makes me a hypocrite, but.. I'm a lot more okay with the idea of you and another girl. It's... kind of hot, actually," they laughed together before he continued, idly running his fingers along her arm. "So... how would we do this? I would say that there's no girl in the village who'd be willing to do that with me, but... well, I thought that about you, too, so.. that just shows how much I know about how girls think!"

Hinata giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "You'll get better with practice," she teased, grinning at him. Her heart was beating rapidly, hardly able to believe that this might be happening. "Well... first we'll need to find someone... who might be interested.. and I think it should just be... you and her first."

"But I thought you wanted to try it? This feels like cheating again if you aren't there."

Hinata smiled and shook her head. "No girl wants her.. first time to... be a group thing." She paused, and giggled, " **Kage Bunshin** don't count, they're still you!" He laughed at that, and she said, "And as for me... I think it'll probably be... up to you to... go over that with the girl... In the meantime you can just... tell me everything.."

Hinata grinned and looked at him with what she dearly hoped were bedroom eyes. "In fact," she whispered, "I want you to tell me... every... detail... every time."

Naruto groaned and chuckled. "How in the world did I corrupt you this badly in only two days?"

She giggled, and rubbed her thumb over Naruto's cheek. "Baby, you hardly had to do anything... If anything, _I'm_ corrupting _you_!"

He laughed, "It's probably mutual- we're feeding off of each other's pervertedness!"

She laughed and agreed, before laying fully down on his chest, continuing to draw circles with her finger. "I just hope I'm not being silly.. I don't want to get into a.. threesome with a girl who's interested and then... chicken out because I don't like it."

Naruto chuckled. "Well, would you like to find out if you even find girls attractive first?"

Hinata frowned in curiosity, tilting her head to look up at him. "How would I do that.. without already being in that... situation?"

Naruto grinned at her and raised his arms over her back. She suddenly realized that he was doing a hand sign as he called out, " **Oiroke no Jutsu!** "

Suddenly all she could see was the white smoke of a transformation, and then it was gone, as well as Naruto.

Well, not quite.

Hinata gasped and leaned up, as she was suddenly lying on what could only be a female version of her Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun! I-I'm happy you w-would try t-t-to help, but a **Henge** is j-just an illusion.." Even as she cursed herself for stuttering again, she raked her eyes over the 'girl' beneath her, shocked at how drawn she was to the soft-looking breasts just a bit smaller than her own.

'Naruto' chuckled, 'her' voice much higher than before. "Guess again, Hinata-chan! It's not actually a **Henge**. See, look!" 'she' said, grabbing Hinata's hand and putting it on 'her' breast.

Hinata gasped again, fingers instinctively squeezing gently as 'Naruto' let go. "Th-they're r-r-real! Y-you're really a... girl..." They were both surprised when Hinata brought her mouth down to lick the other girl's nipple, softly sucking it into her mouth and listening to the soft, girlish moans. She kissed and licked her way up her neck until she whispered in 'Naruto's' ear, "I'm still way too tired to go again... but I think I'll explore this... form a little... if you don't mind... _Naruto-chan_.."

The new girl moaned out, "I-I don't mind at all..."

Hinata grinned, surprising herself at how much she was enjoying this as she slid down 'Naruto's' body.

 **(~Boundless~)  
(~Boundless~)**

In the end, Hinata decided that she probably really liked girls. The test was still a little biased, since she knew that it was actually Naruto, but still. She had enjoyed the softness of a girl's body. The softness of Naruto's female form's- Naruko, as he called it- lips were a pleasant feeling against her own. And the taste of Naruko's sex... Hinata knew she prefered Naruto as a man, and she was certainly addicted to his cum, but... ' _Kami, I love that taste, too.. and mine..'_

Unfortunately, they had to cut the 'exploration' at one round, as Naruko noticed the time and said that they should stop and clean up before it was too late. Hinata reluctantly agreed, so while she went to take a shower- telling Naruto that she'd never get clean on time if he joined her, as much as she wanted him to- Naruto snuck out and found some sheets and went about changing her bed, several spots having soaked through with sweat and cum of both genders.

Once everything had been tidied up and Hinata was toweled off and dry, they embraced once more, kissing deeply and saying their goodbyes, Naruto disappearing into the dawn out her window.

Over the rest of the week before the finals, they met every night and made love, Hinata napping throughout the day and focusing on getting better. Sometimes they used a couple of clones, and Hinata once asked for a full, proper round with Naruko, further cementing her opinion that she was into girls as well.

They also talked, discussing a wide variety of things. Naruto told her more about his time in the orphanage, and Hinata told him the story of how she was almost kidnapped. They discussed Neji, Hinata hesitantly telling him the story of how her cousin had gotten to be the way he was. Naruto was even more determined to change his mind after that.

Hinata had also nervously told him that the _Byakugan_ was not all-seeing. It had two distinct weaknesses, a blind spot and one other thing, something it had difficulty seeing through. She was unable to reveal exactly what and where they were, having sworn an oath not to reveal the details to anyone other than family. Naruto had accepted that fairly easily, firmly believing that promises should not be broken unless absolutely necessary. He thanked her for what tips she could give him with screaming orgasms, of course.

On the day of the exam, Hinata was allowed to attend with a medical chaperone, and she gave the woman the slip to meet up with Naruto before he had to go in. Hinata warned him again to be careful, and gave him a kiss for good luck. Of course, the kiss rapidly became a quicky in an alleyway, and Naruto was almost late.

 **(~Boundless~)  
(~Boundless~)**

But he made it in time, grinning when he saw Hinata taking a seat in the front row, clearly ignoring the nurse that was chastising her for wandering off. She smiled in return, and Naruto's heart sang. ' _I really think I love her..'_ he thought to himself as he turned to face the proctor.

Which... wasn't the sickly swordsman from the Prelims. "Hey! Wasn't that other guy supposed to be the proctor for the Third Task?"

The man shifted the senbon he was chewing on and seemed to glare at him, making Naruto flinch. "Jounin Hayate was unable to attend. I am Jounin Genma, and I will be taking his place. Now, as you will notice, there are a few of you missing." Naruto glanced around and realized that Sasuke wasn't here yet, and neither was that mummy guy from Sound. "Kinuta Dosu approached us privately and requested to be dropped from the exam, citing personal issues. As for Uchiha Sasuke..." Genma seemed to look up and away at something, and Naruto and the others followed his gaze. Up at the top of the multi-leveled stands was special seating for the Hokage and Kazekage. Naruto couldn't see any kind of signal given, but Genma turned back to them and said, "If Uchiha Sasuke is not here by the time his match is to begin, he will forfeit."

Naruto was suddenly immensely glad he and Hinata had only had one round- from what he remembered, he and Neji's fight was first. If he had been late..

Genma pulled a folded piece of paper from his flak jacket and opened it up, explaining the contents. "Since Kinuta Dosu dropped out, the matches have been altered slightly. Please review the lineup and make sure you know who you are fighting."

Naruto eyed the paper, only really caring that he was still first against Neji.

Indeed, the next words out of Genma's mouth were, "Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji please remain here. The rest of you may head up the stairs behind you into the fighter's box."

Shikamaru clapped him on the shoulder as he passed, saying, "Good luck, man."

Naruto grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. "Don't worry, I got this one, dattebayo!"

The lazy boy scoffed good-naturedly. "In that case, try and mess up the arena a bit for me. I could use some debris to work with."

Before Naruto could ask why, Shikamaru was already walking away, staying a good distance from Gaara.

"Your confidence is commendable," Naruto turned to face Neji as the older boy spoke, standing about fifty feet away, "but ultimately misplaced. You will lose this fight because fate demands it. It is my destiny as a genius and a prodigy to win as much as it is yours as a dead-last to lose."

Naruto frowned and glared at him. "Neji do you remember what my Nindo is? What _Hinata's_ Nindo is?" When the other boy just stared, he continued, "It's the same. 'We never give up, never go back on our word.' That is our Nindo, our Ninja Way." He raised his arm and pointed his fist straight at Neji. Some murmurings from the stands reminded him of the huge audience they had, and he hoped some of them understood how serious he was. "I swore already, but I thought about it and I need to expand my oath. I give you my word, Hyuuga Neji: I will beat you today, 'ttebayo. I will do it because I worked hard to get to where I am, and not because of some shitty concept like destiny. I will beat you because you shit all over Hinata-chan's ideals- all over _my_ ideals! I will beat you because you need to _learn_ , Neji. You need to learn that if life deals you a shitty hand, you don't just roll over or complain- you punch life in the mouth and make it better, dattebayo!"

Roars and cheering from the crowd surprised him, making him look up. Most of the people in the crowd, he knew, were native to Konoha. The people who had shunned and belittled him. And they were cheering for him, now!

He turned back to Neji and lowered his arm. "I know what happened, Neji, and I'm sorry about your dad." The Hyuuga stiffened, but Naruto wasn't done. "What happened to him was stupid, and pointless, and entirely the result of power-hungry nations, and stupid politics, and... and shitty old men stuck in their ways! I get that you hate it, and you hate the people responsible. I hate 'em too, 'ttebayo." His eyes hardened and he shouted, "But it wasn't the fault of fate or destiny, and it wasn't the fault of Hinata-chan! So stop blaming her and wake up, dammit!"

More cheers from the crowd, and Neji just glared at him, all out of comebacks. Genma looked between the two and said, "Ready?" Neither one said anything. Neji settled into his clan's stance, rigid and crisp, while Naruto slid his left foot back and crouched low, bringing his hands up in front of him. Genma raised his arm up and yelled for the whole arena to hear, "The Chuunin Exam Third Task will now begin!" An absolute roaring from the crowd made him pause before announcing, "The fight will continue until one combatant falls unconscious, forfeits, or I call the match and declare a winner! Round One, first fight: Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuuga Neji! Fighters, ready!" He looked between them one last time before chopping his arm down. "Hajime!"

Naruto burst from his starting position. He wanted to gauge his speed against Neji's, hoping he could keep some of it under the belt as a surprise for the later fights. Rushing directly at him, he saw Neji's _Byakugan_ flare into existence and tried first for a feint, hiding a low kick with a wide left hook. Neji saw right through it, hopping back a step before lowering his stance.

"It's already over. You are within range of my divination. **Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palm Jutsu!** "

Naruto, however, didn't intend on letting Neji lay a finger on him. If he could dodge Jiraiya all day, he could dodge this jerk. Effortlessly sidestepping Neji's initial lunge, Naruto grinned at the older boy's surprised look. They did almost that exact exchange several times, Neji trying to thrust his palm or a finger against his chakra points, and Naruto simply ducking or dodging to the side. Finally Naruto ducked down to avoid a jab to his neck and spun on his way down, becoming little more than an orange blur as his leg swept out and took Neji off his feet.

The Hyuuga grunted as he hit the ground and rolled, hopping to his feet and backpedaling to gain some distance and glare at him. "So I see you've significantly stepped up your speed. You're almost as fast as Lee when unhindered by his weights. Impressive, but utterly useless. Aside from our sensei, I am the only one who has been able to keep up with my teammate Lee's speed when he removes his weights. You have still have no hope."

Naruto grinned at him and relaxed, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. "Hey Neji, how many times have you sparred with Lee at his full speed?"

"Countless."

"And how many times have you won?"

"Every bout. I am undefeated by any aside from my sensei."

Naruto whistled. "Wow. Pretty impressive claims, Neji! Let's see if you can back them up." He rushed forward, going on the offensive. Neji was forced to defend as Naruto delivered lightning-fast strikes over and over, pushing the other boy back. After a failed grab, Naruto spun down, flipping onto his hands and swinging his leg around. It cracked against Neji's head and sent him sprawling ten feet away.

Neji groaned and stood woodenly, glaring. "Why are you so certain that fate does not exist, that you would train specifically to change my mind?"

Naruto held his arm straight out at him, fist closed. He didn't say anything else- the reminder of both of his oaths was enough. But then he brought his hands together in a cross, and called out, " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " Twelve clones burst into existence and raced toward Neji. The Hyuuga eyed each one in turn before they reached him, and he started his dance, systematically destroying each one in turn. Naruto noticed that Neji had stepped up his form, tightened his movements. The Hyuuga was treating him as a threat, now. "Don't think I didn't notice, Neji, dattebayo! You've stepped up your game- you're taking me seriously, I've already changed your mind about me! Now let's see what we can do about that blind acceptance of fate! I think it's time I showed you some of the results of my training, 'ttebayo!"

Another dozen clones burst into existence and steadily walked forward, each one running through handsigns. Neji's eyes widened, and he brought his arms closer, ready to defend. Twelve identical voices called out, " **Fuuton: Fuudo Saiora!** (Wind Release: Wind Tunnel Rhinoceros Aura)"

The wind picked up in the arena, kicking up dust and converging on the twelve clones. Within moments, a whirlwind was engulfing each one, forming to vaguely resemble the head of a rhino. One after the other, each clone charged Neji. When the first one reached him and he went to deflect a heavy punch by thrusting his palm against the clone's arm, he winced and quickly dispatched it, moving to dodge the rest and stay out of reach.

Naruto, standing with his arms crossed, yelled out, "Get a little cut up, did ya? It's a Wind jutsu, Neji- what, do they not cover that in 'genius class'? Ah, it's okay- it's not like you could have known about that particular jutsu's ability to apply some of it's power in every direction when it hits, 'ttebayo. How's your wrist? Not broken, I hope!"

Neji winced as said wrist throbbed, and blood started to pool from the numerous tiny cuts on his palm. He continued to dodge and avoid the wind-coated clones until he leapt into the air in a slow backflip, throwing kunai into the midst of the clones. They dodged, but failed to notice the explosive tags until they went off, taking the clones out. A shard of rock and dirt flew by Naruto as a result of the explosion. ' _Oh yeah, Shikamaru wanted debris...'_ Neji landed, only to whip around and catch Naruto's wrist, who had been just about to strike with a kunai. Naruto quickly dropped the kunai into his other hand, slashing at Neji's stomach and forcing him to let go and jump back. As it was, Neji's top had been cut.

A moment later and Neji was being assaulted by more **Kage Bunshin**. No doubt surprised and wondering where they had come from, he began fighting them off, struggling to keep up as these ones were going faster. Naruto watched, steadily gaining intel on Neji's limits and bloodline. When one clone leapt into the air and connected with a dive kick to the back of Neji's head, Naruto's eyes widened. By all rights, Neji should have been able to see and dodge that with his _Byakugan. 'Is this the blind spot Hinata-chan mentioned?'_

Apparently, Neji had had enough of fighting the clones, as he suddenly spun in place rapidly, expelling chakra in all directions and forming a kind of dome, yelling out, " **Eight trigrams Palm Rotation!** " The dome expanded almost fifteen feet out from him, destroying the rest of the clones and digging a shallow crater in the ground.

Naruto whistled again. "Well that certainly looked cool. Some kind of ultimate defence, huh? Do it again- I wanna see if I can break it, dattebayo!"

Not giving Neji a moment to breath, he ran through the needed handsigns and rushed forward, calling out and conjuring his **Fuudo Saiora**. With nearly the same string of handsigns, he summoned another twenty clones, all of them activating the same jutsu.

Neji used his **Kaiten** again, and sustained it as one clone after another burst against his shield.

But then they didn't.

After the first few attacks failed, Naruto and the remaining clones all piled onto the rotating dome of chakra, their auras of wind raging at full strength. Eventually one _got through_ , the wind tunnel actually creating a pocket of safety. And Neji noticed much too late.

A **Saiora** -enhanced punch drove into the boy's side, throwing him across the field and leaving him skidding into the tree-filled section of the arena, out of sight. Naruto and his clones gave chase, breaking down trees with ease and tossing them out into the dirt field. Neji quickly burst from the treeline, hopping over the downed trees and spinning to face his pursuers. But the clones dispelled, and Naruto ended his jutsu. "You know, Neji, I just realized something about what you said earlier. You were wrong, 'ttebayo." Naruto put his hands out to either side and settled into a low horse stance, his grin turning somewhat malicious. "I'm even faster than Lee, now."

Naruto _vanished_.

He didn't blur, didn't dispel like a clone. He simply blinked away, a small clap accompanying his disappearance as air rushed to fill the void he left.

Neji's eyes widened and his head whipped around in surprise. Then he doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach at the same time Naruto appeared again, twenty feet behind him, standing relaxed as could be. Naruto looked over his shoulder and said, "Wow. The _Byakugan_ sure is something. You looked right at me several times, there. I guess you could still track my movements, huh?" he asked, turning around to face him.

Neji coughed and struggled to regain his breath before forcing himself to stand and face Naruto. "You... how.. did you get... so fast?"

"No clue. A lot of hard work, I guess. Might have also been a seal or two that was put on my body against my will, holding me back." The more he thought about it, the more he suspected that was the case. "Heck, maybe my dad was a foreigner with a really specific bloodline." ' _Also very possible,'_ he thought. "But who really knows? Maybe I never will, but it doesn't.. really.. matter. The fact is that I _am_ , 'ttebayo. And that I'm already disproving your 'fate's destiny' theory."

"You.. are disproving nothing."

Naruto frowned. "I've already proven that hard work can beat birthright- my hard work has been kicking your birthright back and forth across this arena! And I've proven that fate is bogus- if it's supposed to be my fate to be defined by the concept of 'dead-last', then why the fuck am I still here, dattebayo!? Why didn't I die in the Forest of Death? Or better yet, two months ago in Wave Country, fighting _Momoichi Zabuza?!_ Why didn't I die all those times I was younger when older kids would beat me up 'cause their parents told them to?!" Naruto, riled up and angry now, _moved._ It was the only way to describe the way he was standing still one moment, and uppercutting Neji into the air the next. " _All my life!_ " He jumped, front flipping and driving his heel into Neji's stomach, sending him flying. But Naruto was already ahead of him, catching the older boy in a lariat. "I've been ridiculed!" He drove his knee up into Neji's chest, catching the front of his clothes before he could fly away. "Sabotaged!" He drove his knee into Neji's stomach again and again, one for every outburst. "Stolen from! Beaten! Put down! Insulted! Alone! Blamed for shit! Been told my dreams were _stupid!_ " By this point Neji was coughing up blood, but Naruto wasn't done. He twisted his body and threw Neji at the nearest downed tree, yelling, "Or otherwise straight up _ignored!"_

Neji impacted the trunk back-first, crying out in pain as he ended up slumped backwards across it. Then crying out again as Naruto's foot landed on his chest. "And you know _what,_ Neji?" Naruto removed his foot and stuck it under Neji's back, kicking him up like a kickball and then driving a strong right straight into the boy's side, once more sending him flying. Naruto brought his hands into the familiar cross formation and yelled, "Your problems seem like nothing compared to the shit I have to do just to get someone to _acknowledge that I EXIST, DAMMIT!_ **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!** "

Four clones, already going through handsigns, rushed toward Neji, who was just barely getting to his feet. One after another, they activated a **Fuudo Saiora** , containing and compressing the rhino-looking wind tunnel to a single limb each. Neji was first punched in the stomach, then kicked into the air via his chin. An overhead punch drove him further up and horizontally through the air, before all his motion was redirected upward by the last clone leaping and kicking him straight up in the back. Neji _soared_ , and Naruto summoned one more clone that grabbed his own arm. The clone spun, reaching a speed higher than Neji's **Kaiten** , before releasing Naruto and throwing him after the airborne Hyuuga. Naruto passed him on the way up and quickly ran through a now-familiar set of handsigns. A giant rhinoceros head, more than twice as large as his body, formed solely around his right leg, which he wound up as the jutsu messed with the wind, halting his ascent.

Neji's flight crested just as Naruto fell to reach him, and his entire body twisted as he whipped his leg out, slamming into Neji's stomach and _launching_ him back to earth. The kick was accompanied by an enraged cry, " **SAI DANMAKU!** (RHINOCEROS BARRAGE!)"

Naruto allowed the jutsu to shrink to a more normal size and encompass his whole body, helping him float less dangerously to the ground. He landed at the edge of the forty-foot crater Neji created when he hit the ground. Seeing that Neji was still breathing- _twitching, even-_ he sighed, glad he hadn't killed him in his fit of rage.

Naruto walked down the slope and crouched down next to the older boy. "Now, I would be more than happy to knock some more sense into you, but I'd really just be repeating myself at this point, so I'll cut right to the chase, since I'm pretty sure you're still awake and can hear me, 'ttebayo." Naruto's face and tone softened. "Listen.. You're hurt, you're upset. You think it wasn't fair- and it's not! But Neji... your dad was a hero. A hero to his family- _your_ family, his village- _your_ village- _his brother_! Neji, your dad died _protecting his big brother_. And his family, his bloodline- potentially his whole village! And maybe that isn't how he was remembered, but what have you done to change that? Why isn't that how _you_ remember him? Do you even know the whole story?! Because somehow I just can't imagine someone as proud as you sulking about it instead of lording it over everyone's heads how awesome your dad was! ..." Naruto sighed, "Hinata-chan wants her cousin back, Neji. And I could always use some friends. Please, just stop the stupid avenger attitude before you start brooding as bad as Sasuke!"

For some reason, that made the broken boy laugh for a few seconds. Naruto had never thought Neji even _could_ laugh! "I suppose..." he wheezed, "I don't... have all... the facts... If someone.. like you... can break free... from your cage... your _fate._.. perhaps I've let go... of hope too... soon..."

That was all he had in him, it seemed, as Neji passed out soon after. Naruto called the proctor over.

Genma, looking somewhat shellshocked at the destruction a _Genin_ had shown, checked Neji's unconscious body. Standing up and raising his hand, he addressed the crowd, "The winner is Uzumaki Naruto, by knockout!"

Having been blocking out the crowd's gasps and cheers throughout his fight, Naruto was nearly overwhelmed by the sheer volume of cheers, applause, and praise for his victory. ' _Everybody likes an underdog, I guess. Even if it's me!'_ Still, it felt good, and as he found Hinata in the audience, screaming and cheering and clapping for him harder than anyone else, he couldn't help but grin, his previous anger all but forgotten.

 **(~Boundless~)  
(~Boundless~)**

Sakura could hardly believe it when Naruto showed off his speed. She was even more impressed when it was revealed that that was Naruto still _holding back_!

She watched as Naruto began bombarding Neji's **Kaiten** , trying to break it. "Man, that guy... how'd he get so strong so quickly?"

"He worked hard, had a teacher that c-cared, some inspiration and s-something to motivate him, t-that's all.."

Sakura looked down at the row in front of her at Hinata, lips pursing in curiosity. "Hey, what do you know about it, Hinata? Did he talk to you?"

Hinata turned in her seat slightly to look at her, cheeks flushed. "Mm.. Mmhm. He c-came to see m-me in the hospital a few times... Naruto-kun's a really t-talented person... he has so much p-potential, but he's been he-held back by n-nobody supporting him all this time.. But this past month, he h-had a sensei who r-really believed in him, a-and well... you s-see what happened."

Sakura turned back to watch Naruto and his clones make short work of a number of innocent trees. "Yeah, I guess I do..."

When Naruto had his tirade about his past- bouncing Neji around like a pinball as he did- Sakura felt worse and worse with every declaration of betrayal. She knew she was guilty of everything on Naruto's list, and more. She just hoped she could find a way to make it up to him.

She started with cheering heavily for him when he was declared the winner.

 **(~Boundless~)  
(~Boundless~)**

Naruto climbed the final steps up to the fighters' box, wondering where Sasuke was. If he didn't get there in a few seconds, he'd have to forfeit.

Or so he thought.

"On account of there being another two brackets before Round One is complete, it has been decided that the Uchiha Sasuke versus Sabaku no Gaara match will be held as the final Round One match! Moving on, Sabaku no Kankuro and Aburame Shino, report to the arena floor for your match!"

A huge upset swept through the crowd as Kankuro forfeited before he even left the fighter's box. Naruto didn't get why- Shino wasn't _that_ scary!

Genma seemed to sigh. "In that case, Sabaku no Temari and Nara Shikamaru, _please_ report to the arena floor for your match!"

"Man, what a drag.. Sasuke sleeps in and now I have to fight earlier, how troublesome.."

Naruto laughed and clapped his friend on the back. "Well, at least I tore up the field for you a bit, right?"

"Heh, yeah, that's true. And you even left me some of the forest to work with. Maybe I'll be able to pull this off after all.."

Naruto jerked his thumb at the field, where Temari was waiting, seeming impatient. "You'd better get down there, then!"

Naruto watched the other boy walk slowly down the stairs, taking his time. "Yeah, yeah.. man, this whole thing is so troublesome.. why couldn't the Third Task have been shogi or cloud watching..."

Naruto chuckled and turned back around to look out the balcony, but he met eyes with Gaara and stopped. The younger boy had been staring at him. "Uhh.. you need something?" he asked nervously.

Gaara just stared for a while before grumbling out, "I didn't know you were the same..." There was a pause almost long enough for Naruto to wonder if he had imagined the whole thing, before, "You scare mother.. make her quiet..."

Naruto was getting weird vibes all over this conversation, completely missing Shikamaru's fight begin. "Uhh... mother? Sorry, I didn't know your mom was around uh... I'll try not to freak her out anymore?"

Gaara closed his eyes and shook his head. "Don't. She screams too much. It's easier... to think when she's quiet."

Naruto nodded slowly, his fear ebbing away and being replaced by curiosity. "I see... And... where is mother?"

"Mother is with me. In me, in my head... She asks for blood in exchange for proof of my existence. She tells me.. that to remove life from this world is the only way to validate your own..." Gaara's head tilted to the side. "Do you agree? Is that what you've had to do to prove you exist?"

He could hear something in the boy's voice- something primal, something less than violent. With a start, Naruto realized that Gaara was afraid. Of what, he wasn't sure. "No... no, I just prove people wrong about me. They think I'm good for nothing; I help the old lady next door with her groceries. They think I'm no good as a ninja; I paint the entire Hokage Monument in broad daylight without being seen. They think I can't beat a genius; I throw Neji around like a ragdoll. The more negative opinions about me that I change, the more people will see me as something worthwhile."

Gaara just stared at him for several minutes, Naruto unable to look away and not knowing what else to say. Then, out of the blue, the Suna nin says, "I like your way better."

And then that was it, Gaara turned back to watch the fight. Naruto did as well after a moment, only to watch Shikamaru throw a few kunai into non-lethal areas on Temari's body. Her fan was somewhere off to the side, and she seemed to be caught in Shikamaru's **Kagemane** (Shadow Imitation). Upon looking closer, it seemed Shikamaru had used the shadows of the downed trees to circle his shadow around in a hard-to-track path and catch Temari from behind. It also seemed the shadow user had moved his kunai pouch to his left leg, making it so that when he drew from it, Temari was grabbing and throwing nothing.

The shadow user was brandishing another kunai, demanding for the blonde to give up or lose an eye. Eventually she did- though she was _certainly_ not happy about it- and the crowed cheered enthusiastically for Shikamaru's victory.

However, that meant that Sasuke's fight had come around again, for the last time. And he still wasn't here.

The proctor waited a good ten minutes before announcing, "Uchiha Sasuke has been disqualified on the grounds of non-attendance. Sabaku no Gaara moves forward by default." Roars and boos accompanied this decision- clearly a lot of people wanted to see Sasuke fight. "As such, this concludes Round One of the Chuunin Exams Third Task. The Semifinal Round will now begin! Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara, please come to the arena floor for your match!"

Naruto sighed, and muttered under his breath, "Dammit, Sasuke.. you were supposed to soften him up.. hell of a time to take after Kakashi-sensei and show up late, man.."

He turned to glance at Gaara, only to find that he was already out on the field. Naruto sighed again before gripping the edge of the balcony. "Well, here goes nothing.." he said, jumping over the railing.

 **(~HJN~)**

 **I wrote this entire chapter on my phone while I was out of state for work for the week. I've looked over it on my computer since then and fixed some formatting and errors, but there's bound to be more. Please be forgiving- I don't use a beta.**

 **Please please PLEASE let me know what you thought of the sex scene, AND the fight! I know, Naruto being fuckin huge is kind of unbelievable, but just suspend your disbelief- this story was imagined to be smut first, before I ever came up with a plot! The belly bulge is a personal favorite of mine, so long as it isn't obscene or painful- it'll be pretty common in this story, as you can guess.**

 **A couple people have put forth their suggestions, and I thank you for that! They are absolutely being taken into consideration- one suggestion has already had setup and basework put down in this chapter!**

 **Again, ways you can actually help me write this story faster: Send me ideas for sex scenes, and sexual personalities for the girls. I need the following details for each:**

Specific Sex Scenes:

1\. Girl(s)  
2\. If you want credit for any suitably original ideas  
3\. Location [optional]  
4\. Theme/Fetish(es)/Quirks ['vanilla' is a theme if you just want a sex scene, though try to include some detail]  
5\. Reason/Background [optional]

Sexual Personalities:

1\. Girl  
2\. If you want credit for any suitably original ideas  
3\. Interest in Sex [general] (basically her general, not Naruto-related degree and type of interest she has in sex. Her opinion of her own sexuality would go here, whether she's right about herself or not)  
4\. Reason for Interest in Naruto [optional]  
5\. Quirks/Fetishes/Curiosities  
6\. Masturbation Habits [optional, but useful to tie into #5] (this basically means, what are the girl's habits/tendencies when masturbating on their own, and how often do they do it if they do it at all?)  
7\. Opinion about Naruto sleeping around \ Girl being part of a group relationship or just FWB/one night stand \ Girl being involved with Hinata [Try to answer at least one]  
8\. Fantasies [optional] [separate from #5]

For now, try to keep suggestions for girls to ones that Naruto potentially has access to in the near future of the story. So, Konoha/Temari, basically. Also feel free to suggest a secretly (or publicly) genderbent version of any character. Please be aware, this story will not become a huge harem- Naruto and Hinata are fooling around, having fun with other girls. Those other girls might be with them for just one night, or they might make recurring appearances- they may even want to pursue a group relationship, but only some of them.

Obviously I won't be taking ONE submission's version of a girl and sticking to it- I'll probably be mixing several of the best ones together, as well as any ideas I have that I like better.

 **Let me know what you thought about Sasuke** _ **actually**_ **being disqualified. No, this isn't a bashing story- it's just how my ideas played out. Naruto ended his fight faster than in canon, and he set up an easier win for Shikamaru. All in all, Sasuke just didn't get there in time.**

 **I hope you enjoyed everything!**

 **Ja ne~**


	3. It's okay

**I should probably give up on trying to announce what will be updated next and when. I very rarely am able to predict it accurately.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **(~HJN~)**

"The Chuunin Exams Third Task Semifinals will now begin! The first fight will be between Uzumaki Naruto and Sabaku no Gaara! Are both fighters ready?"

Naruto stared into the red haired boy's aqua green eyes for a moment. He saw it again, that flicker of something primal, something less than threatening. It was urgent, boiling beneath the surface. He could tell, somehow, that Gaara desperately wanted to talk about something, but couldn't. Naruto could understand the feeling, even more so if his most recent hunch was right.

Genma looked between the two jinchuuriki, seeing Gaara hold his hands loosely aloft, sand already beginning to pour from his gourd, and Naruto take his own low stance. Assuming them ready, he raised his hand and made brief eye contact with each of them before chopping his arm down and shouting, "Hajime!" before leaping back to the far wall, just avoiding the very sudden rush of sand Gaara sent the blonde's way.

Naruto seamlessly dodged the sand, outrunning it and circling to the side. He took a page from Lee's book and tested Gaara's defenses with some high-speed strikes from all angles. Most of his attacks were blocked entirely, but a few were merely buffeted by the sand, able to break through slightly like Lee's were. ' _Damn. Even if I'm faster than Bushy Brows without his weights on, I'm still not on his level of raw strength. I'll have to kick it up if I want to 'Make Contact' with him...'_

As he pushed himself to find a level of speed that Gaara's sand couldn't keep up with, he couldn't help but remember what Jiraiya had said when Naruto had asked for advice against Gaara.

" _Did I ever tell you about making contact with your opponent's soul? You see, kindred and strong shinobi don't need words to communicate. They're capable of conveying thoughts and feelings privately, through their fists, their jutsu, their very movements. When two shinobi at this level fight and form this kind of connection and bond, it becomes as much a conversation or argument as it is a battle. We call this phenomenon 'Making Contact'."_

Since shortly after their earlier conversation during Shikamaru and Temari's fight, Naruto had been wondering if Jiraiya knew something about Gaara that he didn't. Why else would the old pervert have brought up such a subject, with its own anecdote to accompany it afterwards? And then his current theory had struck him. But he had to 'Make Contact' to test it- it wasn't, after all, the sort of thing to bring up in front of thousands of people. The look in Gaara's eyes only further fueled his idea, and pushed him to make that connection.

And, it seemed, Gaara was at least halfway on board. The Suna nin was neglecting any sort of retaliation after his initial attack, even when Naruto lingered a bit too long after an attack to observe Gaara's face. Gaara actually seemed almost _sorry_ that he was blocking, as though he couldn't help it, and wanted Naruto to get through. Although it was hard to tell- Gaara's face looked like it was entirely unused to expressing much beyond total apathy.

Still, it was possible- Gaara's sand reacted far faster than the boy himself did or could to Naruto's onslaught- perhaps it really was out of his control? Eventually, though, Naruto was finally tired of all the annoying sand. He needed a new tactic until he could find a way to break through his current speed limit.

Breaking off the assault and dashing back a few meters, he ran through a series of handsigns- different to the set he had used all throughout his fight with Neji. Just before taking a deep breath, Naruto called out his technique, " **Fuuton: Kubakudan no Jutsu**! (Wind Release: Air Bomb Jutsu)"

The spherical projectile Naruto fired from his lungs was the size of his head, and slightly slower-moving than most other Wind Release projectiles, though still carrying plenty of speed. As Naruto halted the skid he had fired the jutsu from and reversed his velocity to chase after the **Air Bomb** , sand rose to try and block the jutsu. And it did.

Until it exploded.

It was in the name, really, yet somehow nobody was expecting it. When the jutsu was basically caught by the sand wall, it rapidly expanded and almost simultaneously burst in an explosion of air that scattered Gaara's ultimate defense to the wind. Naruto raced in through the opening it had created, completely stepping through the broken line of defense. Gaara's eyes widened considerably as time seemed to slow for the two of them. In the last instant before Naruto's fist impacted Gaara's stomach, the blonde swore he saw the redhead _smile_. And it wasn't the homicidal grin he had seen before, no. This was something entirely more... innocent? Could such a word be used when describing Gaara? Naruto certainly hoped so, or the pulled punch he was currently using to nonetheless shatter Gaara's sand armor would be a wasted effort.

Just before time resumed its normal flow as far as the two were concerned, Naruto noticed Gaara's own fist against his shoulder, barely tapping him. And then, sensing the onrushing sand coming to the close the gap and punish him for making it through, Naruto leapt out of Gaara's circle of silica, leaving the Suna nin to stumble and recoil from the hit to his armor.

And Naruto felt something.

It was subtle, almost fleeing him already, but it was there; he understood. Gaara desperately wanted help. And Naruto knew, by looking at the boy's eyes, that Gaara knew that Naruto _wanted_ to help.

They had Made Contact. Now all that was left was to continue the 'conversation'.

Unfortunately, a few minutes later, Naruto firmly decided that the sand was far and away out of Gaara's control. It almost seemed as though they were both fighting against the sand, now, with Gaara trying to rush Naruto and meet him at the edge of the sand's reach. But the sand was much faster than the undertrained Suna boy, able to easily keep him at the epicenter. And Naruto's **Kubakudan** trick had only worked one more time, the sand apparently able to learn, as it started devoting more sand to defending against the bomb whenever it was fired, even going so far as to reach out and intercept it, forcing it to explode prematurely.

It was just as Naruto was hanging back, sending a few clones in to get more information, when the entire stadium erupted into gasps and yells of various emotions.

"Yo! Sorry we're la-AH?!"

"Hold, hold! Match, hold! Uzumaki, Sabaku, stand down!"

"Teme, what the fuck?! You were supposed to be here like an hour ago or something!"

Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi had appeared in a burst of wind and a column of leaves, right next to the clashing of a tendril of sand and a clone encased in a **Fuuton: Fuudo Saiora** (Wind Release: Wind Tunnel Rhinoceros Aura). Obviously, to much confusion and the immediate panic of the proctor.

Sasuke, wearing a noticeably blacker outfit and sporting some interesting-looking arm bands, immediately rounded on his teammate. "Naruto?! You dolt, what are you doing fighting my opponent?"

Naruto couldn't help himself; he may have had a grudging respect for Sasuke's skills, but the teen's perpetual attitude problem really got to him. "You were late, _TWICE_ , so they skipped your fight and now he's mine. And if you don't mind, I was just about to make some damn _progress_ , dattebayo!"

Kakashi and Genma were conversing quietly a few feet away, Kakashi looking worriedly at Naruto every now and again, but Sasuke drew the blonde's attention back. "What are you talking about, dobe? No actual offense meant, but you wouldn't survive against Gaara unless he was severely weakened- and unless I'm mistaken, you'd have already fought Neji, right?"

Naruto did, in fact, take some offense to that, but part of him knew that, a month ago, Sasuke would have been right. He'd have been no match for Gaara the last time Sasuke had seen him. "Your insults aside for now, yes, I fought and _thrashed_ Neji into rethinking his damn religion, or whatever! The fact is that I've been training my ass off nonstop this past month, and I've gotten a lot stronger, 'ttebayo!"

Sasuke looked between Naruto and Gaara, the red haired boy cocking his head to the side in what looked almost like bored curiosity. "I don't buy it. How much stronger could you have possibly gotten in the last month that you've not only surpassed me, but also gotten to the point where you can stand against Gaara?"

Before Naruto could retort that he was _always_ ahead of the Uchiha, Genma seemed to finish talking to a defeated-looking Kakashi. "You can watch and find out from the spectator's stands, Uchiha Sasuke-san. You were disqualified already, and have no business being on this field."

Sasuke bristled and looked ready to revolt, but Kakashi came up and put a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him towards the stands. "It's done Sasuke, we were too late. The Hokage allowed an extension on your original fight, but we missed that, too. Let's go find Sakura and just cheer Naruto on."

Sasuke seemed stunned, allowing Kakashi to lead him away, before he suddenly broke out of his grip and ran back to Naruto.

"You-!" Sasuke grabbed the front of Naruto's orange jacket and brought their faces close. He seemed to struggle to find the words he wanted for a moment. All the while, Naruto just made a face and glared into the Uchiha's active red eyes. They seemed to waver for a moment before fading to their normal onyx. "You better win, baka. 'Cause then I can fight you later."

"I didn't know you cared, you bastard. It's okay, I'll be fine!"

And with that, he let go and left, following Kakashi morosely off the arena floor. Naruto saw them go and stand with Sakura, near where Hinata was sat. The blonde noticed with a slight blush and a smile that Hinata didn't even take her eyes off of him when they settled in to talk to Sakura.

And then the blush faded and he frowned a little, looking at Sakura. He turned back to face Gaara, but didn't really look at him. What happened to his crush? Was it still there, or had he thoughtlessly tossed it aside in favor of a girl who actually gave him affection?

No, that was easily answered. Naruto still liked Sakura-chan, but what he had called 'love' before, he suddenly didn't have a name for. He thought he loved Sakura, but then he thought he was falling in love with Hinata, and those were very different feelings. Similar, for sure, but very different all the same. And he couldn't honestly say whether one feeling was 'better' or 'stronger' than the other. His feelings for Hinata were still growing with every action he now paid attention to and noticed, yet his feelings for Sakura had history, and were imbedded rather deeply. He supposed he'd have to talk to Hinata about it. Their discussions about 'sharing' had mainly involved the physical aspect, and they had only briefly touched on the emotional side of everything.

Fortunately, he was pulled away from his no doubt confusing thoughts by the proctor announcing that the match was to resume. Nodding his assent and facing Gaara again, he froze as he saw something new in the other boy's eyes. He wished he was better at discerning facial cues- or at least that Gaara was better at giving them. Naruto had no idea what Gaara was trying to tell him, but he knew how to find out. He had learned from the only other exchange they had made that Gaara was afraid of something- something not in the immediate vicinity. Naruto had a few theories as to exactly what, but the most logical- for him- jump was that Gaara couldn't speak openly about whatever his concerns were.

So, there was only one way the Uzumaki could find out what was on Gaara's mind. Ironically, to anyone else it would just look like Naruto's solution to almost everything: beat the ever-living crap out of him.

An idea passed through his head that, if it worked, would be absolute genius- at least to him. Slipping through the signs for the **Fuuton: Fuudo Saiora** , he transitioned seamlessly to the sign for the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. He felt an actually noticeable drain on his chakra reserves due to 'threading' the two jutsu together like he did, but it was still only a drop in a lake when twelve clones emerged from rapidly-dispersed smoke, the wavering image of ghostly rhinos already whirling around them. The dozen copies essentially made a suicide rush, tearing up the ground and knocking a couple of the downed trees violently aside. The jutsu around them, as always, very nearly couldn't keep up with their speed- even reduced as it was due to the limitations of the **Kage Bunshin** \- but the clones put on the brakes at the last moment, wringing gasps from the crowd as they leaped into the air while Gaara's sand chased them, the tendrils arcing up off the ground.

Just as Naruto finished the signs for his other jutsu. " **Fuuton: Tajuu Kubakudan no Jutsu**! (Wind Release: Multi Air Bomb Jutsu)" Noticeably less powerful than the original, Naruto's spin on the technique nevertheless allowed him to pepper Gaara's defences with the explosive projectiles, sending multiple smaller **Kubakudan** into the tendrils reaching into the air. In an instant, the clones came back down to the ground, encircling Gaara and immediately running circles around him at the highest speed their fragile bodies could maintain without the wind friction popping them. Of course, since the jutsu had trouble staying connected to them, the animal-like wind tunnels were actually sustained by the chakra manipulation of the clone _behind_ the one they were supposed to be surrounding- and an instant later, the one behind that, and the one behind that, and so on.

So, while the clones were certifiably invisible to anyone without an ocular bloodline, the rhinoceros-like jutsu had, impressively, taken on the appearance of twelve smallish wind-rhinos stampeding in a circle around the young Suna-nin. The practical upshot of which was that the sand, which had been blasted into the air by the **Kubakudan** assault, was now being kept in a small tornado out of its- or Gaara's- control.

And the top was mostly exposed.

" **Sogen Senpu**! (Savanna Whirlwind)" Naruto exclaimed, flipping over the wall of animalistic wind and landing next to a shocked Gaara. Naruto wasn't sure how visible they were between his jutsu and the sand in the air, but he had to make it quick regardless. He knew from his training that his clones had only a limited amount of time at their top speed before they inevitably popped due to wind friction, random debris, or just plain tripping. Perfect copies, they were not.

Naruto thrust his hand out to grab Gaara's shoulder and try to ask what was going on, but his eyes widened at Gaara's reaction. The redhead's hand came up to meet Naruto's, the two boys clasping their palms together as they made eye contact. Gaara didn't smile at first, simply glanced meaningfully down at the ground before meeting Naruto's eyes, a nod and a small grin being passed to the blonde.

Naruto could _feel_ the connection- could instantly understand what Gaara wanted him to do. He grinned, much bigger than Gaara, and nodded back before letting go of his hand. Giving the mental signal for his clones to dispel right as one of them dispersed anyway, Naruto rushed out of there, sand suddenly occupying the space he had just been standing in.

Gaara's hands flew to his face and he doubled over, screaming. Naruto, for a very brief second, thought something had gone wrong, but then he understood the finer details of Gaara's 'plan'. The sand was moving again, with purpose. It was slowly- as though hesitant- curling up and around Gaara, steadily forming a bowl. "Uzumaki!" Gaara yelled, in what had to be false pain. "You will now know me as I truly am!"

Naruto heard a panicked yell from the fighter's box, but was too focused on the bowl of sand that was steadily becoming a shell. Only a hole at the front, which was closing, let him watch Gaara smile at him. "I don't know what you're supposed to be doing, but it's okay, cause I'm not just gonna stand here and let it happen," Naruto yelled back, almost entirely for the crowd, but also to hopefully warn Gaara that he was coming. Flashing through the signs, he fired a single **Kubakudan** , the sand barely being blasted apart- it seemed that the flowing earth was capable of hardening greatly. Still, it widened the hole slightly, which was enough for him. Sprinting towards the shell, he activated a **Fuudo Saiora** just before leaping head-first through the hole, accidentally tackling Gaara to the floor of the shell.

And then the hole closed, and Naruto had to blink to adjust his eyes to the dim glow somehow present in their little cage. The wind jutsu surrounding him buffeted Gaara's hair and clothes, but the boy was too close to really be hurt by it- instead it simply kept the sand dome from encroaching in on him as he knew it wanted to. He split his attention between pouring a rudimentary rotation into the jutsu to intensify its defencive abilities, and trying to understand the raw feelings emanating from Gaara at the moment.

Honestly, it was as though the young boy couldn't properly express his emotions. Which, once Naruto gave it a second thought, was probably accurate.

"My father is dead."

Naruto had to do a double-take. It wasn't just the sheer randomness of the comment- that being the first thing Gaara said- it was also the flat, informative, almost rushed way he had said it that threw him off. "U-uh... M-my condolences... But what does that..."

"My father was the Kazekage. That man currently sitting next to your Hokage is an imposter by the name of Orochimaru, planning an assault on Konoha."

Naruto's eyes widened even further. That asshole was back? The Old Man was in trouble? _Konoha_ was in trouble?! Naruto didn't even have to respond- Gaara seemed intently ready to pour information out as quickly as it could come to him.

"I am meant to be the catalyst of this assault, but I wish to defy him. I wish to defy my _purpose_. I was raised to be a weapon, born to be a weapon, _conceived_ to be a weapon. You've shown me that people like me- like us- can be more."

"H-hold on, hold on! I'll handle the imposter and shit- I'll get word to Jiji and everything. But what did I do? What do you mean 'people like us'?" Naruto had his suspicions, but needed to hear it from Gaara.

"Demons. Monsters. Beings that need to prove their existence every day. Or..." Here, Gaara looked away, despite there being nothing else to really look at. "That's what I thought, anyway.."

"You're not a monster." The words came pouring out almost faster than he could think them. "And I'm not a demon. I just... _hold_ one, I guess."

"What is your relationship with that girl with the pale eyes?"

Naruto blinked several times, his mind shifting gears as Gaara continued to change the subject seemingly based on whatever came across his mind. "U-uh? Y-you mean Hinata-chan? How did you even... We're.. Dating, so... She's my girlfriend.. right?" Naruto wasn't sure why he suddenly felt insecure about it. Perhaps it was the intense look Gaara was giving him.

"And does she hold a demon as well?"

Naruto honestly thought _he'd_ be the one asking the questions, and Gaara kept him too off-guard for him to recover. "Wha- no, of course not," he answered, with perhaps a bit more intensity than he meant to.

Gaara looked... almost sad? "I see..."

For some reason, Naruto couldn't help but try to correct whatever mistake he felt he must have made. "B-but I'd like her even if she did! That shit doesn't matter, I know from experience that being a jinchuuriki shouldn't have any hold over who you are as a person!" He smiled kindly in the dim light. "Like I said- you're not a monster, Gaara. You just hold one, and that's okay, dattebayo." He felt confident acting on his hunch at this point- Gaara's line of questioning had pretty much confirmed it for him.

Gaara's eyes widened in a kind of joyful shock. There was a pause, where the only sound was the muted roaring of Naruto's jutsu. Then, with the suddenness he was apparently prone to, Gaara announced, "I saw the two of you in the alley. Before the exam." Naruto blushed heavily as he realized what the other boy meant, but had no time to defend himself as Gaara spoke again. "I have seen others partake in such activities. It is my understanding that it is only done between people with... close relations. Bonds. Is..." Gaara seemed hesitant, and Naruto couldn't even begin to guess where this was going. Some movement caught his attention and he looked down at Gaara's chest, seeing the sand armor weakening and chipping away, being steadily torn off by his wind jutsu. He was almost worried, but the look on Gaara's face was knowing- the redhead knew what was happening.

"You know my pain... Mother-... The _demon_ within me is afraid of you, or perhaps your demon..." Naruto's eyes widened as the sand armor continued to fall apart and be torn away. Gaara's face underneath was... _different_. Softer, rounder. Almost... "Your very presence is strong enough to hold Mother's influence at bay. Today, I could think clearly. Could remember... who I am..." Naruto was further startled by the tears building in Gaara's eyes, stunned into silence by everything he was learning. "I have... no bonds. No joy when I am myself. I don't... know how to be content. H-happy.." The blonde was sure of it now, Gaara's voice was changing. At first, it was just getting scratchy from the redhead's emotions, but now there was no mistaking it- Gaara's voice was getting a little higher. A glance down brought his blush back, as most of the sand armor had fallen away to reveal Gaara's true body shape. "... Yet that girl with you... she looked happy... You said you could like someone with a demon inside them..." Gaara looked up at Naruto, tears falling from what Naruto now knew were _her_ eyes, a light red dusting _her_ cheeks and nose. "Could you... like _me_?"

This was almost too many revelations at once for the blonde, but he forced himself to keep it together. He'd have time to let out his emotions and organize his thoughts about all of this later. For now, Naruto collected himself and smiled gently at the _girl_ he had accidentally pinned beneath him. "Gaara... I already liked you. If you want me to like you like _that.._. It's possible, I guess. I don't fully get how that feels yet, myself, but if it can be done, I'll give it a try!" Naruto said, hoping that would be the right thing to say. "First we need to get out of here, and then we need to stop this attack on Konoha. Then.." Naruto blushed a little harder and smiled happily. "Then you need to meet Hinata-chan! You and her are kinda similar- I'm sure you'll get along and be friends in no time!" Gaara's shocked and hopeful expression warmed him. He knew she was probably craving companionship, just like he used to.

This honestly wasn't what he was expecting when he resolved to help his fellow jinchuuriki, but he couldn't really think of a better outcome. Looking around at the sand walls surrounding them, Naruto muttered, "Now if only you had more control over this..."

Gaara's somewhat scratchy and still deep, pubescent female voice brought his eyes back to hers. "Your presence gives me some control... Maybe..."

Naruto's eyebrows went up slightly. "Hey, if I can help at all, just let me know, 'ttebayo!"

His exclamation was almost cut short as Gaara's hands started hesitantly raising. Soon enough, her arms had wrapped around his back and were weakly pulling him down to rest on her. Naruto blushed, but could feel her need- her craving for companionship and affection- through their 'contact'. He was becoming very adept at reading her, and wondered if it was him or just something about Gaara. Again, the conversations he had been having with Hinata sprung to his mind, but they were easily pushed down in the face of all of the emotion the moment carried. The way she slowly tightened her grip almost felt like this was the first hug she had actually gotten; and once Naruto thought about it, it probably was. He shifted his own grip on her, sliding his hands under her back and holding her close, blushing into her short red hair.

Naruto had no way to really sense the ongoing onslaught of sand against his summoned whirlwind, and so couldn't really tell if his hug was helping. After nearly a minute, by which point Naruto wondered if the proctor was eventually going to try and break them out of there, Gaara's grip loosened. He heard her mutter, but couldn't make it out. "Sorry, what did you say?"

The short red haired girl looked up at him with a vortex of emotions in her wet eyes, most of them recognisable as happiness. "Thank you.. Naruto-san... For the first time in my life, Mother is asleep. I am finally in full control.."

Naruto simply grinned. "Heheh.. It's okay. Glad I could help! Now, let's get out of here and warn the Old Man!"

 **(~Boundless~)  
(~Boundless~)**

Genma flinched, startled, as the shell of hardened sand suddenly convulsed, bursting apart in a whirlwind of dust, still obscuring the occupants. The proctor peered carefully through the drifting, settling sand, the sudden burst of wind gradually dying down. He gasped, as did the rest of the anxious crowd when they, too, could finally see through the sand cloud.

Naruto stood, shoulder to shoulder with Gaara, their arms crossed over their chests and both of them seemingly unharmed. Gaara looked... mildly pleased with himself, actually. Naruto, of course, was grinning like a madman as he called out, "Yo, proctor! Hope you were ready for surprises, today!"

Genma quirked an eyebrow, not following the blonde's point. That is, until Gaara spoke. "Proctor. I forfeit."

Silence struck the arena, the excited calls and whispering about what had happened dying away rapidly. Everyone, especially Gaara's siblings, were dumbstruck, gaping at the redhead. Genma recovered first, hesitantly asking if the boy was sure.

Gaara nodded once, looking content. "Mm. Naruto-san has convinced me that forfeiting is the best way to achieve my goals."

' _What goals were those again? Killing strong people to prove you exist? Naruto, what the hell...'_ Genma had read the redhead's file from the rest of the exams, and this boy was acting very little like the reports. Still, he had a job to do, and Gaara certainly had lost his aura of unnatural killing intent. "V-very well... Sabaku no Gaara forfeits! Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Hesitantly, as though suddenly unsure if they were supposed to, cheers and clapping began sprouting up through the crowd. The intensity grew as they seemed to come to an agreement that, yes, applause was the correct response to a victor being announced. Genma sighed, exhausted from simply watching Naruto at work, and watched the blonde whisper something into Gaara's ear, the redhead nodding before they both headed back to the fighter's box.

There was a brief commotion at the stairs as Naruto accidentally dropped a smoke bomb, apologizing profusely as he tried to clear it by waving his arms to no effect.

Genma sighed again, and mentally walked through the tournament lineup, trying to figure out who was up next after Sasuke's disqualification.

 **(~Boundless~)  
(~Boundless~)**

Sarutobi Hiruzen hummed under his breath, surprised but not displeased by the outcome of Naruto's latest match. Naruto's decision to seek out weak points and find ways to nullify Gaara's defences was well thought-out. As he did when Naruto fought Neji, Hiruzen couldn't help but ponder how Naruto had advanced so far in such a short amount of time. He hadn't been getting much in the way of progress updates by Jiraiya since the sage had begun the blonde's training, which was probably a good thing. Not only did it keep Hiruzen on the edge of his seat- metaphorically, of course- about what Naruto would do next, it also meant that the sennin was able to concentrate more on training the boy. Something the Sandaime could clearly see had produced _significant_ results.

"This isn't like him... What are you playing at, Gaara?"

Hiruzen looked over at the Kazekage, hiding his interest. He, too, was wondering just how Naruto had convinced Gaara to give up, an act that he was surely going to take into account when he evaluated Naruto's possible promotion. The blonde's first match had been a tad more emotionally charged than was really becoming of a textbook Chuunin, he had to admit. But he also had to admit that no Chuunin ever made it to Jonin by being 'textbook'. Naruto's tactical evaluation and subsequent breaching of Gaara's seemingly unbreakable defence, however, spoke volumes about what the young Uzumaki was capable of when he put his mind to it. Add in the fact that he had somehow managed to convince his opponent to forfeit on _friendly_ _terms_ , and Hiruzen was already signing the promotion in his head.

Addressing the Kazekage, Hiruzen chuckled politely. "Naruto-kun has been showing throughout his still young career that he has the unique ability to turn enemies into allies- sometimes even friends. Whether by the overwhelming presence of his will, or the simple and innocent logic he's so fond of, his words tend to inspire those willing to listen. It happened to Hyuuga Neji, down there, and I imagine something similar has happened to your son, Kazekage-dono."

The other village leader shifted in his seat. "As far-fetched and naive as it sounds, I must admit that the evidence speaks for itself. That boy... Naruto, you called him? He is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, is he not?"

Hiruzen stiffened on the inside, but kept his expression cool. Instead of answering directly, he said, "I believe that Gaara-san is your own Ichibi jinchuuriki, yes? Quite the relief, I must say, that neither of them look to be in danger of losing control over their beasts."

The subtext and subtle warnings could almost be _felt_ as Hiruzen spoke, yet his voice did not waiver from its politely interested timbre. Certainly, more respectfully hostile banter would have been exchanged, had a Jonin with brown hair and a scarf around his mouth not approached Hiruzen's side, opposite that of the Kazekage. The Sandaime leaned over to hear what his subordinate had to say, only to have to school his features once more when the man began whispering.

"Hokage-jiji, I'm Naruto's clone. I need to be quick, so just listen. The Kazekage is dead- that guy, Orochimaru, killed him a few months ago. Gaara and h-his Biju are supposed to trigger an invasion planned for the village today, but we worked it out, so all we need to worry about is snake-lips next to you."

Hiruzen nodded, expertly keeping up the appearance that this common Jonin was simply relaying a message. Loud enough to be heard by the imposter, but still low enough to be considered private, he said, "It's okay, thank you. Send my regards to them, and let me know if you hear of any changes in the situation."

"Anything to worry about, Hokage-dono?"

Hiruzen turned to address who he now knew had to be Orochimaru as Naruto's clone left the booth, carefully crafting a smile onto his face. "Hopefully not, Kazekage-dono. A cousin of mine just went into an early labour, that's all."

The disguised Orochimaru observed his old master for a while before seeming to accept the answer and turning back to face the field. "I see. I pray everything goes well, then."

' _As do I, my old student.. As do I...'_

 **(~Boundless~)  
(~Boundless~)**

With only Naruto, Shino, and Shikamaru left in the bracket, there was a short intermission while Genma conversed with some other Jonin about how to continue. Naruto took the opportunity to fill in the both of them on the situation under his breath.

"So, in essence, we should expect for some kind of large-scale attack to take place after the final match?"

"Well, actually, I don't really know _when_ it's going to happen. Gaara was supposed to release his Biju, and that would be the signal to begin, but obviously that's not going to happen anymore."

"So it could be anytime? How troublesome.. Maybe it won't happen without Gaara."

"Your wishful thinking is commendable, Shikamaru-san, but ultimately futile. Why, you ask? Because if the information Naruto has is accurate, then Orochimaru of the Sennin is leading the attack, and enemy forces are already waiting at the walls. There is nothing to suggest that they would abandon such a huge gathering of force at this time."

"Ehh, I know that, but a guy can dream."

Naruto clenched his fists in frustration. "The worst part is that you guys will probably be tired from your next fights, regardless of who goes next or who wins. I'll be fine, I'm sure- benefits of my training. Kuso, I wish I had known about this sooner, I might have left Neji able to fight.."

Further conversation or planning was cut off by Genma addressing the arena at large. "Ahem! Attention please! Thank you all for waiting patiently. The other proctors and I have decided the best course of action for the next match: A three-way free-for-all between the remaining contestants!" Roars and applause accompanied this announcement, but Naruto just cringed. "Shikamaru Nara, Uzumaki Naruto, and Aburame Shino, please come down to the field!"

The blonde looked at his two comrades and gave a wry grin. "Welp. Let's go give 'em a show about why you don't mess with Konoha, huh?"

Shino seemed to nod, but Shikamaru just sighed, clearly put off by the whole situation.

Naruto gave one last nod to Gaara, who nodded back and further confused his siblings, before heading down to the arena floor with his next opponents.

Genma wouldn't even get to start the fight before the Genjutsu tried to descend over the arena, and an explosion shook the Kage Box.

 **(~Boundless~)  
(~Boundless~)**

Trapped in the **Shishienjin** (Four Violet Flames Formation) barrier with an unmasked Orochimaru, Hiruzen had to admit to himself that his chances of surviving the encounter were slim.

"So Ossan! What's the plan for kicking this weirdo's ass six ways to Sunday?"

That is, if Naruto's **Bunshin** \- also free of his **Henge** \- hadn't dashed through the barrier while it was still forming. The Sandaime had to smile a little the jinchuuriki's confidence. There was certainly no shortage of it, even when faced with a Sennin. He supposed he had Jiraiya to thank for that, and honestly wondered if it had merit.

"Ku, ku, ku... Naruto-kun, so eager to repeat our last encounter?"

Hiruzen left them to their banter as he examined the roof they were on. A fair field, but not ideal. Besides, he had little intention of fighting fairly against his old student- allowing some of his Anbu to join the fight ought to do. "Naruto, this field is too small, take out the ninja supporting the barrier!"

The clone paused in his retort, grinning and giving his Hokage a thumbs-up. "On it!"

The red-haired girl of the group was closest to them, and so heard the order. "Hey assholes, hurry up and put a fucking barrier on the insi-AAH!"

Her warning was cut off as Naruto's clone, faster than even Orochimaru could follow at first, seemingly _appeared_ next to her, arresting his momentum by spinning on his heel, catching the redhead's stomach in the crook of his arm and tossing her on her back, breaking her contact with the barrier. The violet flames flickered and faded, improperly supported, and Orochimaru cursed as Anbu leaped in to surround and support the Hokage.

The sounds of giant summoning rituals from the edge of the village turned all heads to witness further explosions as the invasion started to pick up speed, sounds of fighting in the audience below them finally reaching their ears. Hiruzen tightened his stance as he saw Orochimaru take a step back, clearly re-evaluating the situation.

The Sandaime could almost feel the utter disappointment in his former student's voice as he called his four subordinates to retreat- clearly he didn't have a contingency for Naruto's new abilities. Only three of his ninja, of course, had actually left with him. The redhead had tried but was quickly pinned by Naruto's clone. The girl cussed up a storm, demanding to be let go, accusing the **Bunshin** of molesting her, and generally making a lot of noise as Hiruzen tried to direct his current Anbu guard on how to deal with the rest of the invasion- securing the civilians, establishing defensive patterns, trying to tail Orochimaru, et cetera. Then all of a sudden, the girl was making an entirely different kind of noise, screaming in pain and clutching the back of her neck. Her thrashing grew so great, she actually dislodged and dispelled the clone, forcing Hiruzen to turn and regard her new state.

Glowing red fracture-like lines spread rapidly across her skin, making everyone's hairs stand on end at the power they were emanating.

Almost as though this were his cue, Naruto reappeared- presumably the original- toeing Gaara by the shoulder. "Jiji, what's happening- the clone thought she was going crazy!"

Hiruzen got a bit closer, but daren't approach the flailing girl. "It's a Curse Mark Seal, Orochimaru must be activating it to kill her."

Naruto gaped at him and ran up to the redhead. "B-but she works for him, doesn't she? Why would he do that?"

"Orochimaru is not only a cruel, inhumane man, he is also a brilliant but ruthless tactician. He has no quarrels with eliminating one of his own ninja to tie up a loose end," Hiruzen answered with unhidden distaste.

Naruto frantically asked if there was anything they could do about the seal, and Hiruzen didn't have the heart to tell him that such a counter-seal required much preparation. But Hiruzen saw something Naruto didn't.

Their silent observer had been taking great interest in Naruto's concern for the redhead. Surprising all present, Gaara strode purposefully over to the girl, unconcerned with her flailing. Going down on one knee, the like-haired boy placed his hand on her shoulder, sand flowing from his gourd and restraining her in thin tendrils. Naruto called out in concern, but his lack of actual action stilled Hiruzen's hand.

They, along with the one remaining Anbu, watched with baited breath as the girl's flailing was halted and they could see the scratches and bruises she had inflicted on herself. A thick tendril of sand wrapped around her neck, parting her hair and encircling the seal found in the back. Black seal markings ran along the tendrils of sand, and Gaara raised his other hand in a half-ram seal, channeling a chakra that eerily reminded Hiruzen of the Kyuubi- though much less malicious at the moment.

" **Sabaku no Haji Fuuin.** (Grip of the Desert Seal)" The Cursed Seal on the still screaming girl was quickly covered by seal-infused sand, the markings of which pulsed once. The glowing red markings on the Oto-nin's skin faded to black instantly, shrinking and receding to the back of her neck, where they vanished under the sand. The screaming slid to a stop, as did her thrashing. She now seemed unconscious, but breathing heavily. Gaara stood and turned to face Naruto, his gaze completely sliding past Hiruzen. "It's okay. She will now live."

"G-Gaara! What _was_ that?!" Hiruzen silently admitted that he would like to know, as well.

"Shukaku has natural Cursed Seals covering its body. Since you gave me my control, I was able to take them from its sleeping body and use them in a small capacity." Looking down at the girl, he continued to explain in that flat voice, "The Hokage mentioned a Cursed Seal, so I acted. So long as she has that sand seal binding her, the technique that was causing her distress should have no effect."

Since it seemed to be working as advertised, Hiruzen could find no reason to argue or object. However, he suspected that it was _Naruto's_ distress that had prompted the Suna boy to act. Why, he wasn't certain.

Before much else could be said, Gaara's siblings and teammates arrived on the roof, chased shortly by a Konoha Jonin. One look from the Sandaime had the Leaf ninja standing down and confused while Temari and Kankuro ran up to their brother. Temari gasped when she got a good look at the girl Gaara had subdued, seeming worried. If Gaara noticed this, he didn't seem to care, simply moving to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with Naruto, another curiosity.

It seemed this day would be full of curiosities, when all had been said and done and the invasion had been repelled. With Hiruzen, Naruto, and _Gaara_ joining Jiraiya at the wall to repel the assault, it had been over almost before it started, something the Hokage was immensely glad of. The Sound nin captive had had her Curse Mark properly suppressed and was now scheduled for questioning.

Sabaku no Temari had, with clearly every ounce of diplomatic grace she could muster, announced that Suna as a whole was not ever allied with the man called Orochimaru; that the man had deceived and manipulated them into believing that attacking the Leaf was the only way to bring more income to the poor village. Hiruzen, eager to avoid a real war with the people of Suna, had accepted her at her word- albeit with a certain amount of skepticism. She was only the late Kazekage's daughter, after all, and he had no way of knowing just how much political sway the siblings had in their village. The Hokage took heart, however, in the fact that Gaara seemed to have become quite attached to Naruto in the last few days following the Chuunin Exams before the Suna team would have to return home. A jinchuuriki renowned in their village for being a bloodthirsty, emotionless machine _not_ wanting to fight Konoha was sure to hold power over those in his village that feared him. Yes, Hiruzen thought, Naruto and Gaara had become quite attached.

Oh, if he only knew.

 **(~Boundless~)  
(~Boundless~)**

Naruto would have liked to have had the meeting that very day, especially since he wanted to make sure Hinata was alright. Unfortunately, she and a few hundred other civilians and noncombatants had to spend the night in the shelter while various reports were taken about the damage done during the invasion, as well as investigating how so many enemy shinobi were able to hide amongst the crowd right under their noses. Once she was released from that, another medical check-up, and the mild concern of her immediate family, however, she made it a point to seek out Naruto, giving her minders the excuse that she wanted to check on her friends.

Dressed in their usual attire, Naruto greeted Hinata outside his apartment with a kiss. "I'm glad you're all better, Hinata-chan, and still safe! Come in, come in- I want you to meet someone!" He could tell she was surprised, especially when he took her hand and pulled her into his apartment, locking the door behind them. "Hinata-chan, meet Gaara! Gaara, it's okay, you can drop the armor!"

The disguised girl tried to look uncomfortable for a moment before giving up, clearly unsure how to visually display the emotion. "Naruto-senpai... M-Mother won't let me."

Naruto sighed good-naturedly, smiling gently and letting go of Hinata's slightly trembling hand. "Is that cranky old lady awake again? Come here, let's fix that!" He could hear Hinata gasp as he stepped up to the boy and, heedless of the sand that suddenly burst from the gourd, wrapped his arms around the redhead's slim shoulders. "Shukaku doesn't need to tell you what to do, Gaara. Put it away and meet Hinata-chan," he whispered.

Gaara trembled for a moment, the sand in the air wavering and writhing for a moment before slowly receding back into the gourd. Followed, much to Hinata's surprise, by a thick layer of sand all over Gaara's skin, steadily revealing much more feminine features, _her_ clothes falling even looser around her. Her arms came up to return the embrace with Naruto, thanking him quietly. The short girl's red hair hadn't changed in the least, but the rest of her features were clearly softer, eyes a looking bit bigger than they had previously seemed on her smaller face. Gaara turned to face the gobsmacked Hinata, an attempt at a soft smile that almost looked painful on the redhead's face.

"Hello, Hinata...-chan?" The last was said with a questioning look at Naruto, as though asking if it was okay to refer to the Hyuuga princess that way.

Naruto just laughed softly and nudged Gaara in the back, pushing her towards the other girl. Meeting Hinata's eyes, he smiled brilliantly at her, trying to calm her down. "I guess I didn't need to worry about Gaara as much as I thought, huh Hinata-chan?"

"N-Naruto-kun... How.. H-how did th-this happen?" She was out of her comfort zone quite suddenly, unable to speak at a normal speed without stuttering. Still, she didn't back away as the two jinchuuriki approached her, trusting Naruto.

Said blonde chuckled. "It's okay! Like I said, Gaara isn't so scary once you actually meet her- without her Biju around, anyway."

Looking at the apparent girl with a start, Hinata blurted out, "B-Biju?"

The blonde nodded. "Gaara had the Ichibi no Tanuki sealed in her before she was even born- she was even more lonely than I was, since her seal wasn't as strong. The Ichibi..."

Where Naruto looked decidedly uncomfortable continuing the story, Gaara seemed ashamed, but determined to explain. "Shukaku- the Ichibi- drove me mad. Constantly whispering in my ear about how, if I were to ever fall asleep, it would take over and destroy everything I cared about. It craves blood- the screaming and taunts only got worse if I didn't feed it. I tried just... not caring about anything in defiance, but... somehow, I still couldn't erase the unease when thinking about Shukaku killing my siblings. At some point, it convinced me that- since I existed only to hold it, I might as well not exist at all."

Naruto jumped back in again, Hinata's wetting eyes flicking to him as the last dregs of her fear evaporated. "That's why Gaara was so fixated on killing. The Ichibi made her think that erasing the existence of other people- especially strong people- was the only way to prove that _she_ existed."

"After all, how could something that doesn't exist kill someone?" Gaara elaborated, eyes downcast, real emotion audible in her scratchy voice.

Tears overflowed Hinata's pale eyes and ran down her cheeks as she exclaimed, "Gaara-san!" and launched forward, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's neck and hugging her tightly. She heard Naruto's uplifting laughter to the side, but most of her attention was in the way that Gaara's arms slowly came up to grasp the back of her jacket. With the redhead clinging as tightly as she dared, Hinata said in a stuttering whisper, "You d-don't have to p-p-prove you exist anym-more Gaara-san... I know you exist. It's okay... I'm not afraid of you." She couldn't help it, her heart threatened to break if she just stood there much longer, watching the redhead shrink in on herself. She couldn't stand seeing such an unmatched expression of guilt and sorrow.

Gaara didn't respond audibly at first, just marginally tightening her grip. Eventually, though, she muttered a "Thank you," and Hinata pulled away, the two girls wiping their eyes as they smiled at each other.

After that, the three moved the conversation to Naruto's singular couch with Hinata in the middle, Naruto and (to a lesser extent) Gaara explaining what really happened in the arena. The whole time, Hinata had been wondering just _why_ Gaara was pretending to be a boy, but Naruto hadn't been bringing it up, and she was worried it was too personal a subject. She was distracted from that, however, when Naruto began having difficulties explaining some part of their conversation in the sand shell, prompting Gaara to speak up in her somewhat flat voice with, "I saw you two fucking before the Exams, and wanted to know how Naruto-senpai was able to form such a strong connection with you." To say Hinata was shocked and embarrassed would be an understatement, but so would saying that the reminder of the event- and maybe the idea of being watched, just a little- made her aroused. Clearly not noticing her or Naruto's shock, Gaara continues, "I admit, during the few moments where I am lucid enough to have my own thoughts, I had been craving a connection like that... a bond. I am still not sure how it worked, but somehow I was able to communicate to Naruto-senpai that I wished to speak to him privately, and he picked up on it. I told him I had watched you two, and I asked him if someone could ever like me that way."

Naruto jumped in, face still a little red, "A-and I told her that I'm... still unsure how that kind of feeling even works, but I'm learning. And that, well.. I was willing to give it a shot- definitely be her friend if nothing else! I also told her that you and her should talk... About th-that thing, and just because.. I think you two could be good friends, too, 'ttebayo!"

Hinata watched Naruto fidget for a moment, looking sort of worried. It occurred to her that he was afraid he had spoken too soon, done something wrong. Which. Was really just ridiculous to her, had he even paid attention when she said she was open to him being with other girls- even other girls being with them? ' _Oh. Perhaps I wasn't very clear? We do tend to devolve into making love whenever we talk about it...'_ Hinata blinked. Oh. Oh, that was a good idea, actually. Yes, that could work. What a deliciously dirty thought that was, it was making her spine tingle! And her thighs wet, but that could easily have been from thinking about someone watching them in the alley...

It struck her that the perversions she had been suppressing for years were steadily bubbling to the surface, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Right now, she had a Naruto to kiss.

"Mmn?!"

Hinata melted against Naruto's side, swallowing his surprised exclamation and gently pulling his head the inch-and-a-half down to meet her. She pulled away slightly after a moment and smiled at his confused face. "You're amazing, N-Naruto-kun." Seeing he was still confused and a bit worried, she giggled and said, "It's okay, Naruto-kun! I'm not upset- you did exactly what w-we talked about- well... Maybe n-not exactly, but it's okay." She had been getting better with her stuttering, but Naruto hadn't been far off when he said he thought it was a speech impediment. Slowing down, taking the time to think about her next words helps a lot, as does just being comfortable, but it still slips her up from time to time, and rarely for any reason other than to irritate her.

Naruto smiled back at her, relieved. "That's good. I thought I had gotten ahead of myself, a bit!"

Hinata grinned a little more and turned to her right, looking at Gaara's curious face. "Gaara-san. I don't know if Naruto-kun told you, b-but I can't handle him on my own. S-s-sexually. I'm p-pretty sure he has infinite stamina, heehee!" She leaned forward a bit, her heart starting to hammer in excitement. "I-I also... think it's okay for him to b-be with... other girls. S-so long as I get to hear about it later. I've always felt that... the kind of bond you're curious about... it's something that isn't taught... so much as it is e-experienced. W-would you like... to try experiencing it... with Naruto-kun?" She blushed heavily, and swallowed the drool her mouth had been collecting before adding, "O-or even me?"

Gaara's look of innocent eagerness was not one she was expecting, particularly since it looked so genuine where so many other expressions the redhead had made always seemed unsure and forced. The petite girl nodded once, enthusiastically, and Hinata's heart skipped a beat at just how cute the former killer seemed.

Hinata leaned back and pressed herself into the couch as she said, "Th-then how about... you start by k-kissing him?"

"Hinata?"

She turned to look at the blonde and noticed his surprise, but also his blush. ' _Too cute, they're both way too cute!'_ "That's alright, isn't it, Naruto-kun?" she asked, unable to completely hide her excitement.

He chuckled and scratched his cheek, his blush spreading. "Yeah, it's okay. I was just surprised you brought it up." He turned to look at Gaara and smiled. "Well, wanna try it?"

In response, Gaara crawled over Hinata, her arm brushing against the Hyuuga's jacketed chest on her way to Naruto. The once-and-sometimes shy girl's breath hitched as the redhead's lips crept closer and closer, before meeting Naruto's perfectly. Hinata blushed as she watched her love and this girl kiss, their lips beginning to slide together and their eyes closed. There was a heat broiling through her, and she subtly rubbed her thighs together. ' _Kami-sama, this is hotter than I thought...'_ When Naruto brought his hand up to cup Gaara's cheek and opened his mouth to brush his tongue against her lips, Hinata couldn't stop herself from bringing one hand up and groping her breast through her clothes. When Gaara's lips opened and their tongues touched, Hinata whimpered alongside the redhead. The tiny remnants of doubt in her mind that she would be okay with this were gone, replaced with a burning desire for more.

Gaara and Naruto broke off to breathe and to look into each other's eyes in what Hinata could only describe as a mixture of surprise and hunger. She had no idea what they had felt during their kiss, and it probably wasn't even her business. She just wanted more. She was about to shove their heads back together so they could keep kissing for her, when Gaara beat her to it.

Well, sort of.

Hinata moaned unashamedly when the redhead's lips crashed against her own, and the hand not currently molesting her boob reached up and grabbed the back of Gaara's head, keeping her there and Hinata thrust her tongue against the other girl's lips. The soft barriers were swiftly separated, and Hinata and Gaara whimpered simultaneously again when their wet tongues collided.

Kissing Gaara was like what she imagined kissing herself would be like. The other girl was hesitant, but eager, and their lips and tongues were both so soft. It felt amazing to curl her tongue around the redhead's, pull it into her mouth, and suck down on it's way back out- her whole body shivered when Gaara managed to do it to her. They broke apart, and Hinata barely had a moment to breathe before Naruto's larger tongue was stroking along hers and she was moaning again.

Things continued in this manner for several minutes, two of them making out, gasping and moaning, while the third watched and got even more worked up before trading off. Eventually, Hinata- either by getting impatient or simply misreading the cues for the next pairing, even she wasn't sure which- thrust her tongue into the mix just as Naruto and Gaara's were joining. Having discovered this slightly dorky but immensely arousing act of a sloppy three-way kiss, Hinata- being the one in the middle, over which all of this was taking place- found the front of her jacket getting rather wet with saliva. So she did the only thing that made sense in her current state of mind.

"Hinata-chan, wha..?"

"Don't stop, keep going!" she said breathlessly whilst removing her jacket and trying to awkwardly pull off her black undershirt.

Naruto distracted her, however, by moving in and licking her earlobe, causing heat to bloom under her cheeks and her arms to still. "Don't you think the couch is a bad place for the rest of this?" he whispered in her ear.

She laughed a little, her voice thick and husky with desire. "Then s-stop that and show us y-your room, already!" she whispered back, gasping afterwards as Gaara followed Naruto's lead and licked up her jaw to her other ear.

Naruto grinned and stood up, unzipping and removing his orange jacket to toss it over the back of a chair at his kitchen table. He held out his hands to the two girls, and they each took one so he could pull them to their feet. As he tugged them along towards one of the three doors in his apartment, Hinata took a moment to examine Gaara's face without the immediate intent of shoving her tongue down her throat. Hinata's eyes widened at the sight: Gaara looked happy! There was an honest, easy smile on her face and an excited glint in her eyes. It made Hinata smile, as well, seeing the emotionally stunted girl opening up and enjoying herself.

Naruto's bed wasn't the biggest- certainly smaller than her own, though she forced herself not to think about having sex in the middle of the Hyuuga Compound, lest she _cum on the fucking spot_ \- but it would be big enough for the three of them if they didn't mind cuddling. And at this point, as she removed her black shirt and started making out with Gaara while Naruto started to work on her pants and sandals, she somehow doubted any of them would object to a little closeness.

Now in just her black spandex tube top bra and a pair of pale blue panties, Hinata worked on trying to get Gaara out of her baggy clothes. Hinata gasped seeing the secret girl's utter lack of a bra, and licked her lips. Gaara gave off a cute gasp when Hinata cupped her small breast, the blunette bending down and licking one of the pale nipples standing at attention. Gaara, meanwhile, having clearly caught on to the next step, was shakily pulling Naruto's black top off for him. Hinata moved her mouth up Gaara's chest, noticing idly that the redhead had a tall row of pale freckles going across her chest and the tops of her breasts from shoulder to shoulder. Her tongue drew imaginary lines between them on her way as she drug it up Gaara's neck before beginning to suck on the girl's earlobe, letting the jinchuuriki gasp and sigh directly into her own ear.

The heiress slid her other hand along Gaara's flat stomach and slipped it under her clothes to reach her sex. Her fingers passed through a thin layer of soft fuzz before reaching the girl's lips, which Hinata belatedly realized should be expected. Who even knew Gaara was really a girl besides them? Did she have anyone to explain things to her? What about when she starts bleeding, if she somehow hasn't yet? As she drug her fingers across Gaara's moist outer lips, Hinata mentally promised that she'd do her best to help her new friend. That done, the mental capacity that had been sacrificed to make that realization once again joined the rest in blissful pleasure because Naruto had pulled down her spandex bra and was suckling on her plump nipple and Gaara had taken hold of her butt.

Almost unanimously, a few moments were spent without groping each other to fully undress before hands and lips met skin again. Hinata pushed Naruto onto his back and straddled his hips, trapping his hard- ' _Still huge~'_ \- dick between her wet lips and his stomach. Sliding back and forth along his length, she groaned and closed her eyes, tossing her head a bit as her entire body undulated with the movement. There were other methods of foreplay they had discovered, some of which she liked better, but this was certainly fun. Besides, she knew this made her look 'sexy as hell' to Naruto.

A whimper to her left made her open her eyes and see Gaara kneeling next to her, eyes flicking all over her body but continuously coming back to where she and Naruto were touching. ' _Apparently not just sexy to Naruto-kun.'_ She reached out and pulled Gaara in closer- not like the girl needed much convincing- and kissed her again, never stopping her grinding of Naruto's cock. She pulled away and whispered in Gaara's ear, after which the redhead gave her a confused look and asked, "Are you certain?"

Hinata smiled half-serenely, half-deviously and said, "It's okay, you'll like it! Besides, I think I n-need the first round or I'm g-going to lose it..." Even as she said this, she started raising her hips- causing Naruto to groan in both disappointment and anticipation- and lining up his _log_ with her spread lips. "G-gomenasai..."

Gaara smiled and pecked her on the lips. "It's okay. Thank you, Hinata-senpai."

Hinata nodded absently, not sure why she was thanking her, but too horny to care. Hinata sunk down the first half of the shaft somewhat easily- he was still _thick_ , and she's just too elastic for the path to ever be anything but tight on him- and felt his fat head impact her womb as always. She crooned and smiled and started gyrating her hips, rubbing his crown deliciously against her cervix this time, instead of trying to impale herself as soon as possible, like usual. She wanted to be at least somewhat coherent for the next part.

"Gaara-ch-chan?" Naruto asked, his hands raising to rub Hinata's shifting thighs, as the redhead moved up the bed.

"Please take care of me, Naruto-senpai," Gaara said as she hesitantly swung her leg over his head and kneeled by his shoulders, lowering herself onto his lightly groaning mouth. Which, of course, immediately got to work finding all of her sweet spots.

Hinata watched as Gaara leaned forward, the pleasure likely running up her spine causing her to catch herself on the blunette's shoulders. Hinata moaned as the extra weight caused her to drop almost an inch, but she recovered and just kept gyrating her hips. She brought her hands up to help support Gaara and just grinned at her, watching the redhead's face twist in ecstasy, her flat green eyes crossing and uncrossing as her brain struggled to understand what was happening. Hinata giggled a little, just out of sheer _fun_.

It didn't take long for Gaara to climax, babbling in Hinata's ear in that scratchy, husky voice of hers. The redhead tensed for just a moment, before convulsing back and forth, moaning low and long as Naruto brought her over the edge. Then, just as she was coming back down, she locked up and squeaked before doing it all over again. ' _Naruto's doing that magic two-for-one on her first time?'_ That was maybe a little much- heck, it knocked Hinata loopy for a few minutes afterward, and she still had no idea how he did it. He hadn't read it in any of their books, or else she would have heard of it.

Gaara, being a virgin in the fullest sense until today, collapsed next to Naruto, breathing heavily and still twitching. Sensing that she'd be out of it for a bit, Hinata decided to go ahead and continue, finally beginning to let her hips sink a little with each rotation, stretching her pussy around his manhood and watching the bulge form on her abdomen. She grinned as she got about three-quarters of him inside her, still grinding away at the entrance to her womb, before raising her hips slightly and suddenly slamming down to meet her thighs with his.

"KYAAA!" Hinata's vision went white and she belatedly realized that sound was her own shriek of pleasure and a bit of pain. That... was not how it normally felt. She blinked and shuddered around the sudden orgasm, dimly hearing Naruto ask if something was wrong. "S-so full... S-so... wh-... wha..." She couldn't quite speak yet, and so she looked back down at her stomach and saw the bulge near her navel. It looked.. A little different, somehow? Like he had already cum a couple times inside her, but... also not like that. A crazy, completely irrational, and entirely too arousing thought went through her mind, and she activated her bloodline on instinct.

She had done this a few times before, and every time almost immediately turned it off. While still vaguely colorless aside from an aura of chakra, she could focus her sight more on the physical and see him moving inside her. But it was just way too much stimulus for her, to be both feeling him shove her walls aside and drive her insane, as well as _watch_ the way her pussy grabbed and sucked on him when he pulled out, and parted lovingly when he thrust in. But no matter how brief each time had been, it was enough to burn the amazing image into her mind, and what she saw here was something different. Her Byakugan faded- she didn't need it anymore, yet another fantastic memory she wouldn't soon forget- and she muttered around the grin on her face, "Y-you're in m-my w-womb..."

"Wh-WHAT?! Are you okay?!"

Hinata grinned at him, which quickly morphed into an 'O' of pleasure as she started her gyrations again, feeling the couple of inches or so of cock in her hidden chamber. "It's okay, N-Naruto-kun," she said, her words slurring a bit in pleasure. She dipped her head and gave him that embarrassing, honest, full-faced _beam_ that he said looked so hot on her as she stage-whispered, "It's soooo goooood... Just... J-just let me... Nn!" She brought her hands up and shakily performed a few handsigns, then a second set right after the first. A small black 'x' appeared on her pubic mound before vanishing, the by-now familiar sign that her 48-hour anti-pregnancy jutsu had taken effect. The second set of seals didn't produce any immediate effect, but both of them were familiar with that seijutsu. She groaned as it took effect, and he gave up on any future attempts to go easy on her with this new development. Hinata increased the tempo of her grinding, feeling walls that had only ever been touched by semen being rubbed by Naruto's plump head, not to mention her cervix twitching, spread around Naruto's cock as it was.

It was a sort of durability enhancer from the books, designed to operate on the more delicate tissue in the body to prevent damage during more extreme play without sacrificing sensation. And due to Naruto's endowment, _all_ play for them was considered extreme play by the books. They didn't use it every time, as Hinata was never hurt by them going at it 'normally', but after the first time, whenever his clones ganged up on her they made sure to use it if only to help prevent the soreness afterward. She was only even using it here as a precaution.

And, precaution set, she decided she had had enough of grinding. Whimpering and exerting great mental effort not to just lay down and cum forever, she raised her hips slightly, trying to gauge internally what was happening. Through the subsequent starburst of pleasure in which she was forced to stop and moan for a while, she felt her womb descend as it normally would, relaxing as he left her body- except, of course, that it was still wrapped around him. Raising herself, slowly, and with Naruto's strong hands for support, she felt like she came again by the time she got halfway back up. Hinata panted, her pussy fluttering wildly, and her cervix clenching down on him rhythmically. As she passed the halfway, point, however, she felt him start to slide through her inner ring, the head of his penis moving back to catch on her cervix.

Of course, she had to stop and scream her orgasm again at that point. Once she had come down again, and reassured Naruto- "This is the b-best thing my d-dirty little cunt h-has ever done, m-my love!"- Hinata started ascending again. She just HAD to know which was going to come first: his cock popping free of her womb, or him pulling her inside-out by her cervix. Honestly, she wasn't sure which she'd prefer, and that scared some small part of her a little- just how depraved was she going to get now that she had been unleashed?

She got one answer shortly afterward. She was sure it was because they were going so slow, but right as her womb had been pulled down so far- her vagina contracted so much- that her cervix was a mere inch from the entrance to her tunnel, Naruto's wide cockhead finally popped free. Naruto had to hold her up by her hips as she came again, her cervix closing and opening again, her womb being oddly massaged by her own pussy, and her voice cracking as she screamed and squirted all over his member. Even with his grip on her, she fell backwards, laying on his legs as she convulsed her way through her orgasm.

As she became semi-conscious again, she felt the bed shift, and Naruto's legs moved out from under her. She forced her eyes to uncross and focus on him, gasping when she saw that he had taken up kneeling between her spread legs, his cock huge and angry and throbbing, pointed right at her opening. Her womb was still descended, this she could feel. ' _What better way to put it back where it belongs?'_ she thought in a pleasure-induced delirium. Grabbing the back of her knees and holding her legs open, she smiled lovingly- and huskily- at him. "It's okay~"

And then she threw her head back and screamed as he thrust into her anew. She first felt him spread her lips again, then immediately impact the mouth of her womb. She felt her inner chamber shift a little, but it seemed her cervix would give, first. He stretched her open again, sending stars across her vision, and slid in until the tip of his cock hit the back of her womb and started pushing it back up her body. He kept going, stretching her pussy and pushing her womb up like normal, but this time from _inside_. Drawing back much faster than she had while experimenting, he popped out of her womb shortly after the halfway point, which prompted him to thrust back in, groaning the whole time at the new category of sensations.

If Naruto was getting a new category, Hinata was experiencing a whole other _planet_ of pleasure. By the sixth stroke in and out of her womb, she was pretty sure she was stuck in an infinite climax, only capable of moaning, gasping, and otherwise screaming her joy to the room.

"Is Hinata-senpai alright?"

Hinata's eyes shot to Gaara automatically, hyper-focusing on the girl that had clearly just woken back up. "I-it's okay, G-gaara-chaAAHN! Thi-IIEE, AH, AH, YES!"

Naruto, seeing his lover's blight, explained for her, "She found something new, and- Uhn! It's a little overwhelming for her." He grinned at Gaara, "It's okay, it happens all the time."

If if she hadn't already been screaming with pleasure as much as she physically could, Gaara putting her hand on the bulge disappearing and reappearing on Hinata's stomach would probably have escalated them. "Is this how it usually goes? I've seen several couples have sex, and never has the female's stomach done this."

Naruto chuckled as he fucked Hinata silly. "It's normal for us- or for me, I guess. I'm, uh... really big down there. Don't worry," he added, smiling gently at her. "I'll be a lot more gentle than this for your first time. Hinata likes it all kinds of ways, gentle or rough, but when she gets like this we just can't help but go crazy, 'ttebayo!" He finished his statement with a growl as he stooped down and bit the side of Hinata's neck, causing her to scream- or perhaps just accidentally coinciding with one of her already-planned screams, who knew? In what was undeniably a response, though, Hinata let go of her legs, choosing instead to wrap them around Naruto as she brought her fingernails to bare against his back.

Hinata, in a moment of clarity, fully took in what was happening moments before her continuous orgasm somehow reached an additional peak: Here she was naked on her back in Naruto's bed, getting her greedy little cunt utterly destroyed, her _womb fucked_ , and her brain turned to mush by her boyfriend, right in front of another naked girl- who she thought was a boy, and a psycho besides- who was watching them both with fascinated, hungry eyes, and with whom Hinata had already spent probably around an hour swapping spit with, and whom said boyfriend had previously knocked unconscious via cunnilingus. A girl that Hinata was pretty certain she wanted to have sex with, and would probably shortly be having sex with Hinata's boyfriend.

It occurred to her, in this single moment of lucidity before the crash of orgasm, that her life had recently taken a sharp turn for the extremely perverted, and a little bit weird. Some people- most people, really- would be shocked or repulsed in this instant of rational thought, but Hinata just thought to herself, ' _Good.'_

And then she couldn't think of anything anymore, as Naruto finally finished during an in-stroke, injecting his cum directly into her womb and flooding it instantly. Each of his many long, slow spurts just prolonged Hinata's orgasm and gently inflated her womb a little, until, eventually, his climax tapered off and he sharply pulled out of her womb before sliding himself the rest of the way free. Some of his cum escaped her cervix and started running out of her sex, but most ended up trapped, and Hinata lay there; unconscious, but with a serene smile and a slight curve to her abdomen.

 **(~Boundless~)  
(~Boundless~)**

Naruto took half a second to catch his breath before smiling sheepishly at Gaara. "Sorry we went ahead without you like that."

Gaara shook her head. "It's okay. I don't know how you did it, but... I was asleep, wasn't I? And Shukaku didn't escape?"

Naruto frowned for a moment before realising what she meant. Eyes wide, he slowly nodded. "Y-yeah, I guess so, for a few minutes, at least. Do you think it was...?"

"You licking me like that? Possibly," she answered, her voice relaxed but her face a little red. "I think it was definitely _something_ about you, possibly you and Hinata-senpai. Regardless, I will take what I can get. I feel... is this 'rested'? Much tension is gone from my body that I didn't know was there, and I am filled with a calm sort of energy."

Naruto laughed. "Well, those can be a result of a good orgasm, OR a good nap, so it's hard to say! I'm glad you were able to sleep, Gaara, even if only for a few minutes." ' _Maybe one day I'll sleep again, too.'_ He hid it well, even from Hinata, but it did worry him, and he wasn't about to bring it up with Gaara now.

"I want to test it, then!" Gaara exclaimed, startling Naruto with her excitement- her expression of emotion. "I want to see whether it was... what you did, or the sleep that makes me feel this way."

Naruto chuckled. "Well, it could also have been both," he muttered before saying, "What kind of test, then?"

Gaara sat up and stood on her knees. "I don't know how to go to sleep normally, so we'll test the other one first. Naruto-senpai..." The redhead blushed cutely and reached down between her legs. "Please fuck me?" She spread her moist lower lips apart and gave him a hesitant, slightly awkward smile.

Naruto grinned and put his hands on her freckled shoulders. "I was hoping you'd say that." With a playful growl, he picked her up and pushed her down opposite Hinata, such that he was now between the two girls' legs facing Gaara. He kissed her deeply, and took some time to explore her body with his hands. He had seen earlier that Gaara's outer lips were not only thinly covered in red, short downy fuzz, but that they were flatter than Hinata's plump pair, and Gaara's clit seemed to poke out further. Her breasts were less than a handful, and she seemed a little younger than him, which meant she was probably more than a year younger than Hinata. Regardless, he squeezed and massaged them, paying attention to the girl's quiet gasps into his mouth. It seemed she was particularly sensitive to having her nipples and areolae pinched, squealing not unhappily when he applied more pressure. Deciding to run some 'tests' of his own, he left her mouth open to moan and descended upon her left nipple. First, he squeezed it with his lips and tested her response to suction- less than the response to pinching, interesting. Knowing that Hinata liked it a little bit, Naruto tried biting down slightly on the areola, and was surprised at her reaction. Fingers threaded into his hair and pulled him harder against her chest, an instinctual signal for 'yes, more of that, thank you'. So he bit down harder and started scraping his teeth along the areola until they slipped onto the nipple, which Gaara seemed to more than appreciate. He pulled away and looked at her face, wanting to see how she looked in pleasure.

Kami-sama it was gorgeous. Seeing this mostly stoic girl in such disarray, her eyes crossed, her tongue actually hanging out of her mouth, it was _way_ too erotic! He couldn't wait anymore- thankfully, it looked like Gaara wouldn't have any objections.

He had to remind himself to be gentle right before he was about to slam himself home, and so he waited for her eyes to focus on him again. Smiling at her, he performed some familiar handsigns, the anti-insemination jutsu forming a seal on his balls for a moment before vanishing. He then pressed the head of his cock to her soaked lips, making Gaara gasp. "It'll probably hurt for a bit, but I promise it'll feel better afterwards."

Gaara looked momentarily unsure, but then seemed to look around him at Hinata's sleeping form. She looked back up at him and smiled. "It's okay. I've seen how good it can feel, and... when you bit me it hurt a little. But it was... a good hurt? Is that possible?"

Having fully read all of the Preventative Measures and Control Techniques books- which Naruto thought should be renamed 'Shinobi Guide to All Things Sex'- he had a pretty good idea of what Gaara meant. "Yes, in a way. This... probably won't be the same kind of good hurt, but I promise it'll be over soon, dattebayo."

Gaara's reaction to the head of his tool spreading her slightly fuzzy lips open was as enthusiastic as she had been about everything else, but Naruto saw her flinch a little when he touched her barrier. She was plenty soaked, and very relaxed, but he knew that this one moment would be tough no matter what they did. So, he looked into her eyes and tried to Make Contact, to let her feel his reassurance. She gave him a smile, so he hoped it had worked, and pushed forward a couple inches. Gaara gasped and grit her teeth, her back floating off the bed for a brief moment before she relaxed and seemed to pant. Naruto busied himself with holding his hips still and rubbing his hands up and down her hips and thighs, finding a spot along her Venus line where the thighs met the pelvis that made her gasp and clench down on him.

A few moments of this was all she needed to smile at him again. "You're right, that wasn't a good hurt."

Naruto leaned down and pecked her lips before putting their foreheads together and looking into her eyes. "But it's okay now, right? You ready?"

Her big, flat green eyes closed for a second before connecting with his, again. "Mm. I'm ready, Naruto-senpai."

The blonde smiled and kept their faces where they were, staring into her eyes as he pushed himself in until he met her cervix, which made her back arch and her beautiful eyes cross again. He pulled his hips back, giving her lips a few more pecks until only his head was inside before staring into her eyes again as he thrust forward. He used marginally more power this time, trying to gauge her comfort. She seemed to enjoy it based on her gasping moan, and he grunted at the sudden second-long, vice-like clench every time he touched her womb.

He continued pumping like that, gaining power and speed until he decided that her brows were clenching a little too much, after which he maintained a steady pace, gaining perhaps a centimeter of depth per dozen thrusts. As he worked her over, marveling in the sensations and how different she was to Hinata, he leaned up a little and watched her body bounce and writhe under him, her eyes sometimes lidding, but usually either watching him watch her, or gazing at the point they were connected. Her hands were up near her head, fists buried in the sheets, and her budding breasts jiggled as she moved under him.

Once he had gotten about nine of his inches into her at once, he gave up trying to decide if he liked Gaara's fresh, more stubborn tunnel, or Hinata's tight, but always accommodating hole more. They were too different, like the way one particular fold in Gaara's pussy kept rubbing over the top of his glans, or the way Hinata's always created a rhythmic suction. As he felt Gaara's muscles clench around him loyally every time he hit her cervix, he decided that they were each unique and brilliant for their own reasons, just like the girls they belonged to.

Speaking of the girls, the one under him was quickly approaching her release. It was after he had gotten- by his estimate- ten inches inside her, which was enough to create a slight dent in her abdomen when he thrust in, that she cried out in another long, low moan, her inner walls fluttering around him from the entrance inward, clenching down in an effort to make him cum. Wanting to give it to her, he sped up his thrusting a little, causing her moan to jump up a few notes, and bringing about his own climax. He groaned out, "G-Gaara-chan..." as he spilled inside her, Gaara gasping his name, one hand flying to her abdomen as though to feel the warm cum filling her better.

They stayed like that for a minute, panting. Well- Gaara was panting, Naruto was fine after only a few seconds. Gaara smiled up at him, her eyelids drooping. Naruto wondered if she was the type to just get sleepy after sex, or if it was just so new to her. Regardless, he slid out of her, Gaara propping herself up on her elbows to watch some of his load dribble out of her closing vagina. "So," he said after a few moments of thought, "What do you feel? Less tense, more energy?"

Gaara looked up at him with her big eyes and seemed to think before answering. "... Happy," she finally decided, smiling at him. "That's what it is. I'm happy."

Naruto was mildly surprised- he hadn't been expecting something like that, not from her- but grinned all the same. "I'm glad, Gaara-chan!" He was surprised again when she suddenly yawned, then laughed when _she_ looked surprised, clearly not believing that she had just done that. "Come on, get next to Hinata-chan. It's time you tried sleeping normally, 'ttebayo."

Gaara's brow furrowed and she looked hesitant. "But... what if-"

Naruto interrupted her with a kiss, which he progressed until there was saliva connecting their tongues when they separated. "It's okay, Gaara-chan. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise. And I never go back on my word- that's my _Nindo_ , my Ninja Way!"

Gaara smiled and hugged him, pressing her cheek into his collar. "Thank you, Naruto-senpai."

He hugged her back before helping her get into position next to Hinata. The redhead hesitated for the briefest of moments before wrapping her arms around the other girl, threading one leg around one of Hinata's. The Hyuuga mumbled in her sleep before shifting slightly into the other nude girl's embrace, which was probably the sexiest item on the list of 'cutest things Naruto had ever seen'. The blonde laid down next to Gaara, spooning up behind her and pulling the covers over all three of them. His cock was still hard, but Gaara either didn't realize or didn't mind as he simply slipped it between her cheeks comfortably. ' _Her butt is about the same size as Hinata's, but it's softer. Probably because she doesn't train like Hinata-chan...'_

Despite knowing that he'll never fall asleep, Naruto stayed there all night, listening to the two girls' breathing and thinking fondly about the day's events, and what the future might hold.

 **(~HJN~)**

 **Dammit, a few hours late! After posting Chapter 6 of Naruto: Spectral Power and realizing that I was (comparatively) close to finishing this chapter, I tried to make it come out 24 hours after NSP did, but I just couldn't make it in time. Still, damn good progress. Pretty much everything from the moment they sat down on Naruto's couch was written TODAY. That's probably not helping my case when it comes to why I don't update often, huh?**

 **Anyway, I want to announce that I would like, from now on, to only receive sex scene/sexual personality ideas through PM. The template for idea submittals will remain on the first two chapters, but I will no longer be putting it in new chapters. I realized that people were eating up their one review per chapter on those submittals, and I'd rather have a real review, having thought about it.**

 **You guys have been noticing what I've been doing with the chapter titles for this story, right? Is it clever, or should I just give up?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Ja ne~**


	4. Come on

**HEY! More Boundless, cause I'm trying to follow a certain rotation with my many, many stories. I won't explain the rotation. Because then people will expect certain things. And I reserve the right to change the rotation, temporarily or permanently, at any point.**

 **Anyway, I've gotten a lot of questions/concerns about Naruto's 'size' and the belly bulge stuff. Let me just say:This is the Naruto world. You know, where people can summon gargantuan metaphysical constructs of energy and throw them at each other with their minds? Or, to use a smaller scale, can use the body's refined energy to adhere to any surface- even water-** _ **through things like shoes**_ **? Suspend your disbelief. Saying things like '13 inches would kill you' when referring to the Naruto world is like saying 'you can't breathe fire' or 'a fall from 20 stories would kill you' or 'you can't survive an explosion like that'. It's over-the-top, fun, and just here for entertainment. Just like this story.**

 **If those elements- or anything else that is currently or will eventually be included- is not to your taste, that is a different matter, and should be addressed as such. Preferably by quietly leaving and seeking out smut that is more suited to you.**

 **Also, just as a general sidenote/gripe: If you ask a question, accuse me of something, or try to spark a brainstorm/conversation, SIGN. IN. I cannot even count the number of Guest reviews I constantly get that try to do that and leave me with no way to respond. I refuse to address Guest reviews in an Author's Note- my notes already increase the wordcount too much as it is, okay? Alright, let's move on to the story now, if you're still here.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **(~HJN~)**

It was nighttime in Konoha, which didn't mean as much as you might think. It wasn't quite midnight, yet, and so the streets weren't exactly deserted; some of the shops and many of the restaurants were still open. The parks, however, were quite empty. Though not altogether quiet.

Hinata had one arm helping to brace herself against a tree, the other hand clenched over her mouth to try and hold in her moans and cries of pleasure, with little success. Naruto was faring slightly better, grunting softly behind her as his hips smashed against her ass over and over, driving his heavy pole against the end of her dripping pussy and making her body jerk and shake. At her request, he had left his clothes mostly on, just taken it out through his fly, but she was completely naked, her clothes in a pile next to them.

He supposed Gaara was probably to blame for this little thrill of hers after the redhead spied on them before the Third Task. Talking about it the morning after their first threesome, Hinata had admitted that finding out they had been seen was what had gotten her worked-up enough to instigate that night. Granted, she wouldn't exactly have protested if one of them had started things anyway, but that wasn't the point. Turned out, Hinata had a bit of a thing for risky situations, and a fantasy of being watched. Naruto had a network of **Kage Bunshin** around the park, keeping an eye out for anyone headed towards them; it served the dual purpose of warning them of when to leave- that being if anyone seemed to hear them or were headed directly for them- and also allowed Naruto to tell Hinata when it was extra-dangerous- for instance, when someone was passing nearby, but oblivious. Things had worked out in their favor with Gaara, but they had agreed that being in some control of who saw them was probably a good idea.

The blonde slid his left hand down from her hip and grabbed from behind her knee. Hinata squealed when he pulled and brought her up on one foot, spreading and lifting her other leg into the air. She flung her head down and observed his cock punching a hill into her abdomen over and over. A low, throaty sound drew from her mouth, long and intrinsically thankful. Her eyes rolled back and her head lolled away again, muttering about being able to 'see everything', how it felt so good.

Naruto wasn't bothered by the danger, but it didn't excite him very much more than normal, either. It did a little bit, but what got him going, honestly, was the fact that _Hinata_ liked it. Not that she's ever _not_ enthusiastic, it's just that fulfilling her desires and fetishes, maximizing her excitement- _that's_ what he liked. The same went for Gaara: when they had explored her moderate enjoyment of pain, it wasn't the exactly act of giving pain that Naruto enjoyed- though that was certainly fun- but rather the fact that what he was doing was causing Gaara greater pleasure. He wondered idly if 'I love making people feel good and fulfilling their hidden desires' was a fetish. If so, he probably had it, as evidenced by the way Hinata's visual and vocal appreciation consistently made him drive into her harder and faster.

His free hand came down on her bare ass, making a somewhat muffled scream come from his lover's throat, and his cock throbbed at the way the firm cheeks jiggled and her tunnel spasmed around him.

Spanking, though. He liked spanking them, he couldn't deny that, and with Gaara's penchant for pain, she was open to much more heavy bottom abuse. Hinata definitely wasn't opposed to some light spanking, but she honestly preferred to get red cheeks from his hips.

Thinking of Gaara, he couldn't help but remember her departure a couple of weeks ago. Disguised as a male again, she had wanted to reveal (or possibly remind) her siblings of her real gender in private, back home. After Naruto had Jiraiya take a look at the girl's seal and subsequently reinforce it, she had been able to maintain control of herself, and even sleep with some regularity- _without_ first being tired out by Naruto and Hinata, that is. When she left, the two of them met her and her siblings at the gate. Gaara had, in private, already agreed that she wouldn't be overly affectionate with Naruto in public when disguised- to save Naruto some embarrassment. That didn't stop her from hugging him and weirding out her siblings, though. Naruto honestly thought her sister Temari was going to have a heart attack when Hinata- having seen a loophole in the agreement- gave Gaara a kiss goodbye, whispering that it was from both of them.

A rush of memory interrupted his thoughts, and he grinned. One of his clones had been observing a possible intruder, and had just popped to inform him that they were ambling this way. However, it was _who_ they were that made him smile.

Leaning down over Hinata's bare back, the heat from her skin seeping through his shirt, he slowed his thrusts and whispered into her ear, "Ino's headed this way, love. We talked about this, it's your call."

Hinata came on the spot, even halfway through her current orgasm- which was a phenomenon that Hinata said she couldn't replicate on her own, no idea what that meant- at the idea of a girl she had repeatedly mentioned that they should 'have fun' with potentially watching her get fucked silly butt-naked in a park. They had, indeed, spoken about this in the last few days. Hinata had a shortlist of girls she thought either she and/or Naruto could talk into bed, and Hinata had said, half-jokingly, that if any of them were about to discover the two of them making love then Hinata wouldn't mind just letting it happen. Kickstarting the seed of arousal and getting them to think of her and Naruto in a sexual light, that kind of thing. Also it made lightning go up and down her spine and her pussy try to tie Naruto in knots, so. Bonuses abound.

Since Hinata's meeting with her father two days ago- the beginning of which was possibly the most infuriated she had ever gotten, and also the loudest outside of the bedroom- Naruto had no preference if any of Hinata's 'chosen' girls discovered them. Knowing that Hiashi, while not exactly _thrilled_ with their relationship, was at least not going to interfere beyond the 'no pregnancy' rule he had laid down was a significant load off of his shoulders. So long as Hinata was still the heiress apparent of the Hyuuga Clan, she was entitled under their clan charter to manage her own courting. It wasn't a law that normally needed enforcing by anyone, but when Hiashi nearly popped a blood vessel upon their relationship (to each other, anyway) going 'public', Hinata had felt forced to step up and defend herself. From what Naruto had heard, once faced with Hinata's spine for the first time, Hiashi had quite nearly done a 180; backing down, apologizing for making assumptions and beginning to politely ask questions about it: the way he treated her, how they got together, his intentions, _her_ intentions, that sort of thing.

Hinata said that she had omitted the sexual details, glazed over her answers whenever possible- the fact that she had remained irritated and terse the entire time probably helped to keep him from being too nosy- but that she was forced to give a basic answer when he asked the question directly: " _Have you been intimate?"_

A simple confirmation from her, and he had apparently sighed as though _relieved_ \- again, no idea what that was about- and started giving her his only condition. " _Insofar as you remain the heiress apparent to the Clan- ergo, you perform admirably in front of the Elders during your spars with your sister- I will have neither the reason nor the right to interfere with your private affairs. However, should this or any relationship result in your impregnation outside of a marriage bond- or equivalent- it will become a Clan matter, and be dealt with accordingly. Do you understand what I am saying, Hinata?"_

She had, though she hadn't gotten around to explaining the nuances of everything he had said to Naruto, yet. Naruto had a feeling that his promotion to Chuunin had probably helped persuade Hiashi, but all he knew was that, after that speech, Hinata hadn't been mad at her father anymore, and she was eager to express her freedom of self- such as by taking it up the ass, bent over Naruto's balcony.

Which, in a weird way, brought his thoughts neatly back to what they were currently doing, and Hinata's gasping response to his announcement. "Le-AH- Let her watch..."

Naruto thought that maybe she was slightly delirious from pleasure, wasn't quite thinking straight, but just chuckled. It was unlikely that Ino would find them before one of his clones could intervene in some way, so he let her have her fantasy. He let out a soft groan as she had another small orgasm, her loving tunnel rippling and pulsing around him, sending a fresh wave of tingling fire through his spine. It was enough to send him over the edge for the second time that session, spilling his hot seed within her. Her womb, ever-accommodating, almost seemed to drink it up eagerly, his always huge loads joining together and drawing her inner chamber taught. A couple more loads like that and she'd start appearing to swell, he was sure. Unfortunately, a clone had popped while he was too distracted with the crashing waves of orgasm to really take in its memories. A second clone's self-destruction alerted him not only to what he had missed, but also to an even further development.

' _Oh wow, that's... okay,_ that's _kinda hot.'_ Setting Hinata back on two legs, he lifted her up by her shoulders, one hand coming around to lightly pinch her stiff nipple. Whispering in her ear and shoving two fingers into her mouth for her to suck on, he told her, "Ino found us, just in time to see you get filled up..." Hinata's eyes widened and her back stiffened, but her pussy also squeezed down on him and a fresh, mostly-coherent moan escaped her mouth. "She's also got her skirt around her ankles and two fingers in her pussy. Oh, don't look too closely, but I think I can see her behind that tree over there, her hair is growing back nicely," he added, discreetly watching Ino masturbate to the two of them. From this distance and with the foliage she was hiding behind, he couldn't quite tell what she was looking at, but he didn't think it really mattered.

Feeling mischievous, he leaned Hinata up against his chest and shifted his hands, making her squeak as he lifted her by her thighs and fully supported her off the ground. Turning to more directly face where Ino was, he presented Hinata's fantastically nude, sweaty, writhing body as it bounced on his enormous cock. He thought he might have heard Ino gasp once it was clear that he was denting her stomach, but from what he could see it didn't seem like Ino knew they had discovered her, yet, nor was she leaving.

For Hinata, she was having trouble just focusing enough to avoid tipping Ino off with her babbling pleas for more. This position made it feel like he was driving even further into her, the deep slams bouncing on the drum of her lust, playing her like an instrument to bring about her next climax. Honestly, she was getting a bit tired- it had been a full day of activity, both lewd and otherwise, and this was meant to just be an exciting, risky little quickie. Instead, it had become six orgasms, two creampies, and an honest-to-goodness voyeur/exhibitionist show with Ino masturbating _thirty feet away_. None of that was a bad thing to her, not at all. Just that she was reaching her physical limit, and now was irrationally worried that she wouldn't be giving Ino the best show possible.

She _couldn't_ have that. Loudly enough to be heard across the clearing, and certainly loud enough for Ino, Hinata stuttered out, "P-p-please, Naruto-kun, c-cum f-for me! Come on, f-fuck me harder, f-fill me up, make me p-pass out! Ohh, Naruto-kun! Naruto-k-kun, I'm c-cumming!"

Talking dirty and begging usually did the trick if she really wanted her man to climax on command, not to mention squeezing down as much as she could when he drew out. Indeed, as she rode out her orgasm and therefore completely lost track of what Ino was doing, she felt Naruto add a third fat load to her womb, feeling her inner walls stretch just that extra bit to hold it in- her sex was as greedy as she was most of the time, desperately trying to keep as much of his cum as it could. Even one load could take all day to leak out of her if she didn't force it out either by muscle or seijutsu. Just as she was starting to come down, floating on the feeling of his warm sperm gently sloshing around inside her, his fingers found her clit, curved under and dug into her inner lips to pull up on it and she screamed again, her vision going black. Her last thought was of Ino, wondering whether she enjoyed the show.

From what Naruto could hear, it sounded like she did. Ino wasn't muffling her moans all that well; she was clearly cumming, too. To be fair, Hinata was making quite a bit of noise, but Naruto could hear it all the same. And so, in following with their salacious little act, Naruto perked up and started obviously looking in Ino's direction. "Is someone there?" he called out, pulling his still-hard pole from Hinata's slit, his and her cum shining on the impossibly-long tool. Ino gasped, and Naruto deliberately locked eyes with his fellow blonde. A smirk made its way onto his face and Ino, already red in the face, scrambled to pick herself up and leap away, tripping on her skirt still around her ankles and planting face-first on the ground

Naruto hastily sat Hinata down against the tree, moving to help Ino and cursing under his breath- he didn't mean to make her hurt herself, just tease her a little. Okay, _a lot_. With his speed, he was there in an instant, his slowly softening penis swinging freely as he tried to help her up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare y-"

"I'm so-!" her own apology was cut short when her frantic movement to escape caused her to come face-to-face with his meat. Even half-soft, it was still enormous, and her eyes widened and her jaw fell open for a moment before she furiously shook her head and yelled, "I'm sorry!"

With that, she gathered herself and leapt away, Naruto letting her go for fear of doing the opposite of help. He sighed, wondering if it was such a good idea to let her watch like that. Looking down to tuck himself away, he noticed something on the ground as he did so. Bending down and groping for half a second in the darkness, he came back up with a pair of pure white underwear. More than that, it was a thong, and carried a wet spot, to boot. Naruto couldn't stop the perverted smirk. Once she realized she had left these behind, Naruto didn't think Ino would be too keen on sharing _any_ of what had happened tonight, regardless of the gossip potential.

 **Stepping** back to Hinata- which was a tentative name for the very short-range teleportation he had been working on based on his high speeds (he'd once been able to get it to work through walls, hence why he was trying to refine it)- he dressed her in her clothes again, stuffing Ino's 'gift' into his pocket. He scooped Hinata up and _moved_ , appearing on his doorstep in seconds, passing through the village with ease. Carefully balancing Hinata with one arm, he unlocked his door and basically kicked it open. Depositing his worn-out girlfriend on his bed, he locked up his apartment before changing her out of her day clothes and into some pyjamas she had left here. It was often enough she slept at his apartment that a mostly unused drawer in his dresser was now full of her clothes. Using a well-known and by-now familiar seijutsu to extract his fluids from her moist sex onto a towel, Naruto changed her underwear and dressed her in a long nightshirt, placing the towel and everything else in the hamper. Pulling out Ino's panties, he examined them for a moment, wondering just what he should do with them- or even about Ino, for that matter.

Glancing at Hinata's sleeping form- who had taken to cuddling a pillow, causing him to smile- he figured he could guess what her suggestion would be: Drag Ino into an alley, shove her panties in her mouth and fuck her brains out.

' _Well,'_ Naruto thought, chuckling a little, ' _Maybe not quite that forceful.'_ But something along those lines, certainly. Hinata had straightened some things out with him after the Gaara incident, and made sure he knew in no uncertain terms that she _wanted_ him to fuck other girls and tell her about it- hopefully even get them to sleep with _her_ as well, if they could manage it.

He'd already slept with one girl spontaneously and told Hinata about it afterwards. A cute civilian teen, one of several who had been watching him do some strength training in the park one day. Her friends had apparently dared her to come up and talk to him, and then ran away when he had waved at them during their conversation. As an apology for scaring her friends away, Naruto had offered to treat her to dango, and she had nervously accepted. It seemed they had a certain degree of natural chemistry between them, as they had begun flirting almost immediately, and Naruto was blowing her mind in the bathroom afterwards. She hadn't been able to take his full length, of course- from what Naruto read it seemed that Kunoichi training helped a lot, in that regard- but he had nevertheless given her more orgasms than she had probably ever had in one sitting, and blew his load over her perky D-cups.

He'd helped her clean up, thanked her for a wonderful time (and received an awed 'No, thank you' in return), and went off to find Hinata immediately. At first, he was slightly guilty despite what Hinata had said. Fortunately, the way she demanded he tell the story in detail as she proceeded to suck him off had reassured him forever of the way she felt about it: horny.

Shrugging, he placed Ino's panties on the nightstand and walked over to a small shelf unit stacked with books. Most of them were fiction, and the one he was currently reading was a story about space pirates and a planet made of gold. Climbing into bed with his lover, he propped some pillows up against the wall and pulled the covers up over Hinata and his legs. Making sure Hinata was comfortable and brushing some of her hair from her face, he settled in to read.

He'd stay there for a few hours until the sun started greying the night sky, then leave a clone behind to watch over Hinata while he started his morning training. Jiraiya had started him on **Raiton** , as promised, though kept putting off the A-rank jutsu that was supposed to be Naruto's reward for getting promoted. Said that there'd be plenty of time to learn it later, but refused to explain what he meant.

The difference between **Raiton** and **Fuuton** , as Naruto had been discovering the more he used them, was that Wind tended to be more about cutting and blunt force. Lightning, on the other hand, was extremely good at piercing, driving an attack through solid barriers quickly and efficiently. He wondered if other elements had their own specialities, too, but Jiraiya had forbid him from trying to learn more than two Natures for the moment. He said that, once your chakra was used to being manipulated into two different elements, it would start heavily resisting a third, the fourth and fifth element becoming virtually impossible for most people. Once Naruto was a Jonin, Jiraiya said he could probably try learning a third Nature- suggesting **Suiton** as he did so- but that he shouldn't get his hopes up.

Which made the fact that the Hokage could use all five chakra Natures all the more impressive to Naruto.

Feeling the bed shift, Naruto smirked as he watched Hinata roll over and cuddle up to his leg, mumbling in her sleep. His chest warmed; she was just so affectionate when you gave her the opportunity and a little patience. Her social hesitancy was quick to fade if you just pushed her a little.

Looking around the room idly, Naruto caught sight of Ino's underwear on the nightstand again, and his thoughts wandered. Once Hinata woke up, he was sure she'd be less carefree about Ino finding them than when she had been impaled on his staff. Naruto didn't really think there was anything to worry about, though. If nothing else, Ino seemed to really enjoy finding them like that, and she might be... _adventurous_ like Hinata, given the fact that she went so far as to remove her panties and masturbate outside.

' _In fact,'_ Naruto thought to himself as a grin split his face. ' _That gives me an idea...'_ Chuckling darkly to himself, Naruto settled back against his pillow and continued reading, only half paying attention to the words on the page. His mind was busy planning- though 'plotting' might be more accurate.

 **(~Boundless~)  
(~Boundless~)**

Ino sighed and propped her chin up by her arm on the counter. It was easy enough work, and she didn't hate it, but she was always pretty bored when she had to work her family's flower shop. It was a slow day today, as well, which meant she was _extra_ bored. It didn't help that she couldn't stop thinking about what she saw the night before yesterday in the park.

A light blush rose to her face and she squirmed a little behind the counter as her mind vividly recalled Naruto's... _tool_ hanging inches from her face. Gods, it just wasn't right for _Uzumaki Naruto_ of all people to have such a monster of a penis. It somehow felt like it went against her understanding of the laws of the universe.

But boy, did it make her wet. Apparently it made Hinata wet as hell, too. Ino didn't even know they had gotten that far; she thought for sure Hinata would barely be able to handle holding hands in public, but there they were! _Fucking_ in the gods-damned _park_! Either Hinata's crippling social anxiety was all a mask, or Naruto was just _that_ amazing. To be honest, Ino wasn't sure it wasn't a bit of both.

' _Oh, come on!'_ she thought, realizing she had already started dripping into yet another pair of panties. Which, of course, just reminded her that she had lost one that night, causing her blush to spread. Ino had gone back the day after to look for them, but they were nowhere to be found. Either they had been picked up by some random park-goer- which was embarrassing enough as it was- or Naruto had found them. Which. Would just be _too much_ , really.

Her thighs rubbed together in a vain attempt the quell the stubborn heat between them, wondering not for the first time what she should do. Rumors indicated that Hinata frequently stayed at Naruto's overnight, something her father apparently knew about and was allowing to happen. It was possible he also knew that she and Naruto were also already intimate- Hyuuga clan laws were weird, from what she knew- but surely he couldn't be okay with them doing that kind of thing in public? ' _No, this must be a secret they're keeping. One or both of them probably finds it extra sexy.'_ Not that she could blame them. Just _watching_ them had gotten her so hot and bothered that she had dropped her panties to the ground and got herself off right then and there. ' _Gods, it's like I'm as freaky as they are,'_ she thought to herself with a little self-depreciating laugh.

So, they were probably keeping at least their public activities a secret, obviously. Since no rumors had sprung up about it, she assumed they had some way of avoiding getting caught, maybe Hinata's Byakugan. Though, Hinata didn't have it active when Ino found them, and when the blunette was busy cumming her brains out- seriously, the girl fainted- Ino doubted Hinata would even have the concentration needed to use it. So that answers some questions. Like how Ino was able to find and sneak up on them that time. It also probably lends credence to her- hopefully wrong- theory that Naruto had found her thong; Naruto hadn't come to her and asked her to keep quiet, yet, because he knew that she knew that he could construct all kinds of rumors with it that would completely destroy her reputation. Which was also something she could do to them, if only she had any kind of evidence whatsoever, and an inclination to do so.

It also raises another question, though: how in the world was Ino the first person to find them if Hinata wasn't using her Byakugan all the time to check for intruders? Unless that was the first time they had done that?

Ino frowned as she remembered the- extremely sexy- look on Hinata's face. Somehow, Ino got the impression that Hinata had done that with Naruto before. She was the kind of happy you get from a preferred activity, something that showed experience.

Which, by the way, steamed Ino just a _tad_. The fact that Hyuuga 'I-can't-even-say-good-morning-without-stuttering' Hinata had more experience than Ino did was one part irritating, two parts baffling.

Her mind drifted back to the image of Hinata being held up in the air, having her slim abdomen distended by Naruto's apparently-brain-blanking dick, ' _Gods, I want to get fucked like that...'_

The idle thought came and went before she even realized it, and her heart hammered in her chest. Her underwear was _ruined_ at this point. She wished something would distract her already- she was actually starting to fantasize about her and _Naruto_!

Unfortunately, her wish came true in the worst way possible as the bell above the door rang.

"Hey, Ino! How ya doin'?"

Her back stiffened so suddenly she could have sworn she heard a joint pop. "H-h-hey N-N-Na-Naruto! I'm g-g-g-good! W-what uh, w-what's up with you?"" ' _No, no, no, NO, this isn't happening!'_ She forced a smile on her face, probably making it way too exaggerated for _Naruto_. But it was either that or looking scared as fuck, so she figured seeming a little overexcited to see him was preferable.

Even as he stepped up to her, babbling idly about his birthday coming up in a month, her eyes slid down without her consent. Now that she knew it was there, Ino couldn't believe she had never noticed before. It was relatively subtle, she supposed, especially with his baggy orange pants, but she could definitely see the bulging package he apparently carried around.

Then his crotch was hidden behind the counter and it was like something snapped in her head- a spell broken, her eyes flicked back up to his face, her cheeks hot and thighs moistening. He was saying something, and now he was just looking at her, a half-smile on his face but confusion in his eyes. Even as she wracked her brain to figure out if he had asked her a question or something, Naruto seemed to get over it with a one-armed shrug. "Well, anyway, point is, I wanted to apologize for what happened the other day- I didn't mean to scare you like that."

' _Oh trust me, you didn't scare me._ I _scared me, with how much I wanted to touch that fucking_ _ **dick**_ _,'_ she thought to herself, before suddenly making the connection that, yes, he was actually talking about this right now. Here. In her family's store.

At least he seemed to be keeping it vague. "I just hope there aren't any hard feelings, 'ttebayo."

' _Oh, I wouldn't be opposed to feeling something hard- Gods, fuck, come on! Stop that, me!'_ Ino shook her head and forced herself to focus on Naruto's voice, as he seemed to be coming to a point, here.

"I'm glad." What? Oh, right, she shook her head, whoops. Well, it was true, she didn't blame him or anything- for more than her constant arousal these last few days, anyway. "So, I know it didn't go well last time, so I thought I should warn you that we're gonna be doing that again there, tonight." _WHAT?_ Some of her shock might have showed on her face, since Naruto actually looked a little sheepish for the first time. "Yeah, Hinata-chan has way too much fun with it- we've been going there every other night for the last little while..." So it was Hinata's thing, then? Huh. Guess what they say about the shy ones has some merit, after all. "So yeah. If it bothered you, there's your warning, but..." Naruto scratched his cheek, looking unsure. "Well, let's just say, you'd always be welcome if you wanted to come find us again. Hinata-chan was glad you showed up, even though you didn't stay long, and I certainly didn't mind." Okay, no, seriously, what? Was he really offering... Was he saying... _WHAT?_

She missed the next thing he said, too distracted by the frankly _insane_ thing that was happening. Ino came back into the conversation when she heard, "... but I wanted to return this, anyway. It was a nice gift, but I get the feeling you didn't actually mean to leave it." And then he was reaching into one of the breast pockets of his Chuunin vest, pulling out a small, brown paper-wrapped package.

He set it on the counter in front of her and she stared at it for what felt like minutes, not comprehending. Then her lust-addled brain clicked and she knew there was no hiding the blush. That was her thong in front of her, wrapped up, on the counter. Delivered by Naruto. Fucking _Uzumaki Naruto_. ' _Fucking Uzumaki Naruto...'_ Even she wasn't sure what, exactly, she meant by that. It figures, though, that Naruto would be the kind of guy to find a girl's underwear- a girl he had just basically caught masturbating to him- and feel like he needed to return them.

At this point, she was so far past embarrassed that she just smiled gratefully and took the package, setting it on a shelf under the counter. Mildly relieved, she mumbled out a thanks. Thankfully, Naruto bid her a good day and left at that point, holding the door open for a couple of girls who immediately distracted Ino by asking her to help them with bouquets for _their_ girlfriends. She wouldn't think about Naruto's warning/offer until well after the end of her shift that day, when she collected the package and went home, next door.

As she tossed the package on her bed and then flopped down next to it, she hurried to remove her current panties- having been soaked through by her copious fluids repeatedly throughout the day and never allowed to dry, they were just a mess. She hadn't been wearing her usual bandage wrappings lately, as Konoha had been under a heat wave, so she just tossed the underwear, a little lowcut blue pair, into her hamper. Reaching for the package and letting her heated sex air out a bit, she tore open the wrapping, intending on just throwing the thong into the hamper, as well.

Except that two pairs of underwear tumbled out onto her stomach. Curious, she picked up the second pair, opening them up and hanging them by her fingers to examine. Her white thong was there, yes- seemed to have been cleaned, even, how thoughtful- but this pair was a black bikini-cut, somewhat transparent except for right at the crotch. "Are these... _Hinata's_?" she muttered, turning them over in her hands. They were actually pretty sexy on close inspection; fairly modest in their cut, but the black transparent fabric was incredibly soft, almost silky. What caught her eye the most, however, was the dark spot in the crotch. She flushed hard as her finger brushed it and felt... _moist_. "Gods, this is crazy... come on, she must have _just_ been wearing these..." Sure enough, it didn't take long for the smell to reach her nose, holding it close to her face as she was. She recoiled slightly, holding the panties at arm's length for a moment before noticing something... It didn't smell... _bad_ , per se. Ino sat up and brought what she had easily convinced herself were Hinata's panties close to her face and sniffed, finding the scent oddly pleasant.

In fact, it reminded her of her own aroused scent- something that often got her going, creating a vicious cycle until she dealt with it- but somehow different. Like different flavors of dango- sometimes it was spicy, sometimes it had a fruity tang to it, but it was always sweet and delicious. And as Ino pressed the underwear against her nose and breathed deep, her left hand sliding under her skirt, she remembered what Naruto had said. Even as she started pinching at her clit, she glanced at her bedside clock, trying to remember what time it was when she found them last time.

Not that she was considering actually doing it, of course.

A finger slipped into her tight, fresh vagina, stirring up the frankly obscene amount of fluid there as she moaned into the black bundle of cloth, alternating between soft cries of pleasure and deep breaths. Her hand kept switching from fingering herself with one dainty digit, digging into the upper wall just inside, and pulling on her clit as always.

Nope, not considering it at all.

 **(~Boundless~)  
(~Boundless~)**

"She's back, baby.. Let's ignore her for now, and give her a show."

"O-... okay~"

Naruto adjusted his grip on Hinata's thighs, pressing her jacket-covered back harder against the tree. He dipped his head down and pulled a pert, pale nipple into his mouth. Her jacket was open and on, but she didn't have a single other stitch of clothing, so her round D-cups were jiggling out in the open as he bounced her on his cock. It was a warm night, so he had also shed his t-shirt and flak jacket, letting Ino watch his defined muscles coil and shift in the moonlight.

She was, once again, in that bush about thirty feet away. Also like last time, she was on the ground, playing with herself as she watched them. This time, however, Naruto could see in the corner of his eye that she wasn't hiding as much- she may have been on her knees, but she was sitting straight up, her head clearly visible over the shrubbery. She had also opened her purple vest and pulled up the pale yellow bra she had on, one hand tweaking a nipple while the other stirred up her crotch. In the darkness, Naruto couldn't get a very good look at Ino's boobs, but they seemed smaller than Hinata's. Ino was also thinner than Hinata in general, though he knew the platinum blonde was taller than either of them. Ino's mouth was hanging open, and every now and then he could hear her gasp in pleasure.

Naruto refocused on splitting open his girlfriend by the snatch, gently biting down on her nipple for a moment before coming off of it with a pop. He watched Hinata's face for a while as his hips continued their practiced motions. His eyes trailed the curve of her dopey, sexed-up grin, the messy frizz to her hair, the way her eyes kept threatening to roll backwards, especially when she glanced down at the thick bulge in her abdomen, or over at a masturbating Ino.

He groaned suddenly as Hinata came again, her pussy trying to milk him even harder. She wasn't as tight as she was their first time- how could she be?- but she never seemed to get _loose_. Her orgasms- which were common- continued to tighten her down to incredible degrees, however. As this was her third or fourth, Naruto felt his first peak coming, and decided that there was no need to hold back. With a growl that sounded wild even to him, he slammed up against her cervix and held there, sending his load home. He watched Hinata's eyes light up in delight as her womb practically _drank_ the stuff.

They traded soft kisses for a few moments before he drew his hips back, slipping out of her sopping pussy and putting her back on her feet. A little whine sounded from the back of Hinata's throat, but he just grinned. Naruto turned her around and bent her over, Hinata pressing both hands against the tree. She giggled excitedly, glad that they weren't stopping yet. She squeaked when the head of his dick pressed between her soft asscheeks, but smiled over her shoulder. Naruto glanced to the side and met eyes with Ino. Giving her a pink-faced smirk, Naruto angled Hinata's hips slightly to give Ino a better view of his meat sliding through Hinata's puckered hole.

The bluenette gave a low throaty moan as he filled her ass, some of their combined juices dripping from her cunt as her knees shook. Naruto let out a shuddering breath at how fucking _tight_ her ass was. Not to mention the absolutely sinfully soft texture of the inside, caressing him like a warm hand wrapped in silk.

They lost themselves for a while after that, Naruto actually forgetting about Ino entirely as he indulged in one of his favorite pastimes: molding Hinata's insides to the shape of his cock. In fact, Naruto didn't come out of the sex fog until he had hidden away four loads into Hinata's body. He bent down and caressed her bulging belly. In her ass, it took more fluid to start to swell her, but he could feel it sloshing around with his thrusts. He knew from experience that Hinata was on cloud nine with that- he was surprised she was still holding her position, but looked up and found that they had actually shifted forward and she was just slumped against the tree, her bare breasts pressed against the trunk.

Naruto grimaced a little. He should have paid better attention. Thankfully, this lone tree in the middle of the clearing had most of its bark stripped off already- in fact, this seemed to be a popular date spot, as it had several sets of initials and messages carved into it. They had actually added theirs last week, he could see it near her head.

The blonde began leaning Hinata's barely-conscious body back against his chest, hands once again going to her thighs to lift her up. Looking around, he found Ino still watching intently, though she seemed to be taking a break from touching herself. The hand that had been stirring her up was actually being licked clean, Ino sucking on each finger in turn as her other hand continued tweaking her nipple. Naruto grinned at the sexy display; while her blush was still easily seen even in the dark, Ino looked a lot more comfortable with the situation than last time. She knew he could see her- how could she not with the way her eyes kept meeting his before going back to watching him slowly bounce Hinata's firm bottom against his pelvis- yet she made no attempt to cover up or even hide her exposed body further behind the bush. Like him, she probably thought doing so would be futile- it would be foolish to think Naruto hadn't gotten enough of a look, by now.

Ino's hand descended to her pussy again, and Naruto took that as his cue to start wrecking Hinata harder. The Hyuuga's moans- which had been quiet and sporadic- suddenly increased in both volume and frequency as she was dragged back from the edge of unconsciousness, so much so that Naruto actually dialed it back some, not wanting to draw additional attention. Ino, meanwhile, was moving. She stood up, intentionally or unintentionally giving Naruto and Hinata an unobstructed view of her pussy.

It was completely soaked.

The moonlight was shining off her fluids and everything from her thighs all the way to her knees were just completely covered in the stuff. She stepped a few paces to the side, coming out from behind the bush and leaning up against a tree at the edge of the clearing. There was no question about her intentions now: with her legs spread wide, Naruto could now see that Ino's sex was as puffy and soft-looking as Hinata's, maybe even moreso. Ino also seemed to shave, though Naruto could just make out a vertical strip of blonde hair above her sopping pussy, looking slightly more yellow than the paler hair on her head. Her hands both went down to her vagina, fingers spreading her fat outer labia. Naruto didn't say anything, just stared with wide eyes at her. His hips didn't stop, of course, not even when Ino pinched her clit and _pulled_. He could definitely hear her, now, Ino squeaking and moaning, almost screaming every now and then. Her other hand went down and pointed two fingers up into her literally _drooling_ pussy, wrist working furiously as she continued pulling on the tiny bundle of nerves.

Only it wasn't so tiny, apparently. Or rather, it was more elastic than Hinata's by a wide margin, as Ino was able to pull it what looked to Naruto like more than two inches from her body! Ino stretched and released her clit over and over, fighting to keep her eyes open and trained on Naruto and Hinata's bodies. After a few minutes of this, Hinata started cumming again and Naruto quickly joined her, too turned on by the two sexy ladies to hold back. Halfway through filling Hinata with even more spunk, Naruto noticed Ino seemed to be at her climax, as well; the hand that had been abusing her clitoris was up at her mouth, Ino biting a finger to stifle her screams, her other hand still pumping away at her squirting pussy.

As the three wound down from the explosive moment, Hinata promptly passed out in his arms, and Naruto chuckled, giving a recovering Ino a wry glance before turning and setting Hinata on the ground, going about cleaning her out and dressing her again. He straightened up and started tucking himself back into his pants, looking over at Ino also getting redressed. Her skirt was back on and she was currently adjusting her bra. Naruto stooped down and grabbed his black shirt, slipping it on as he watched her.

She moved with an almost professional aura, more of her usual confidence coming back. Once her vest was buttoned up again, she pulled something from her pocket and turned to look at him. Stepping casually towards him and Hinata, she smiled slightly, her face red as she stopped next to him. "E-every other night, huh?" she asked, her voice shaking just slightly.

Naruto blushed a little. "That's been the routine for now, yeah."

Ino's pale blue eyes flicked down to the sleeping Hinata, then back to Naruto's face. Her smile widening slightly, she said, "Good to know," and turned her back. Naruto watched as she walked away, heading for the other side of the clearing. Before crossing the treeline and disappearing, she glanced over her shoulder and dropped the thing she had been carrying.

Once she was gone, Naruto **Stepped** over to it and picked it up, smirking. "Well, I'd be pretty dumb to return them, this time," he said, pocketing the moist, pale yellow bikini-cut panties.

 **(~Boundless~)  
(~Boundless~)**

Ino stopped on a branch about 200 meters from the clearing and threw her back against the trunk. She clutched her chest with one hand and the bark with the other, waiting for her heart to stop hammering in her chest and her breathing to return to normal. She couldn't believe she had done that, that was so stupid, and impulsive, and dangerous, and- and!

And...

"S-so good..." she whispered to herself, the hand on her chest sliding over to lightly grope her breast through her clothes. Her head tilted back with a moan at the fresh memories. "Gods, who knew Hinata was so... so hot?"

Ino didn't really consider herself bisexual. At most, she'd admit she's curious, and even that only to herself. But watching Hyuuga Hinata get absolutely _destroyed_ like that had turned her on to no end. She had gotten pretty envious of Hinata pretty quickly- the girl had bigger breasts, a bigger ass, more defined curves, _and_ a surprisingly fit boyfriend with a fucking log in his pants- but she had also found herself distinctly jealous of _Naruto_ , too. He got to lavish attention on the blue-haired beauty, make her scream his name, got to touch her. Ino found herself wanting that, too. Found herself wanting to be allowed to suck on Hinata's melons while Naruto played hide-the-python with her pussy.

"Gods, this is so... fucked!" Not that she could bring herself to care much. A week ago, if you had asked her who the top five people she wanted to have sex with were, she would have said 'Uchiha Sasuke' for the first four, and maybe- _maybe_ \- put 'Haruno Sakura' as number five, if she were feeling adventurous. Not to mention forced to tell the truth, of course.

Now?

Now the list would be closer to 'Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, then maybe Naruto again'.

She supposed that wasn't fair, Sasuke would still be on there somewhere, she was still being affected by the show she had just been given. And she had no doubt, this time, that they were giving her a show. Probably from the moment she got there, they were likely aware of it somehow, and everything afterward had been engineered to give her something good to watch. And she found herself appreciating it greatly, so much so that she had wanted to give them a nice show, as well; hence why she had exposed herself so completely for them.

Ino didn't know if this made her bi, and she didn't know if wanting to have sex with Naruto and Hinata meant she didn't care about giving Sasuke her virginity anymore. Her head was still fogged up from lust and pleasure- she'd have to figure that out later.

But as she pulled away from the trunk of the tree and straightened out her clothes- making sure her skirt was adequately hiding her bare sex until she could get home- Ino felt like she knew at least one thing.

She was definitely going to be watching them again.

 **(~Boundless~)  
(~Boundless~)**

Over the next two weeks, Naruto and Hinata managed to keep their routine, the Hokage limiting missions outside the village for the moment while he made a few reforms to the current system. Over that time, Naruto had encountered that civilian girl he had slept with again, thought nothing happened as she seemed to be on a date at the time. She waved and smiled at him, though, a gesture he returned easily. He felt a bit guilty afterwards, though, as her date appeared to take the exchange a bit badly, from what he saw as he passed.

Ino, meanwhile, had met with them every night that they did it in the park, every time leaving a stained pair of panties behind. After the first time, Naruto had kept every pair that Ino left behind, which she didn't mind at all. The next day, Ino would find a familiar paper-wrapped package on her windowsill containing an equally damp pair from Hinata- for the first week, anyway. Hinata's flow had taken up the second week, and so Ino received sweaty bras instead, being treated to the sight of a nude Hinata deepthroating her monster of a boyfriend for a few nights. Every time she received a new garment, Ino would touch herself to the scent of it that night, a few times even wearing the underwear in a lust-crazed impulse.

The first few 'meetings', Ino would watch from the treeline, no longer hiding, and often stripped down completely like Hinata. By that point, she both trusted the couple's mysterious method of not getting caught, and also didn't really care- it was just way too fun to be totally bare, outside, with the cool night air ghosting over her heated body. The night before Hinata's monthlies began, however, Ino had found herself right next to the adventurous couple, playing with her clit _and_ fingering Hinata while the bluenette rode Naruto... anally.

She had arrived to find them already doing so, and her excitement had immediately spiked, the same as it did the first time she saw it. Ino had been curious about anal sex for a long time, but more than one finger was very difficult for her. Not it say it wasn't pleasant- the sting sent tingles up and down her spine, so much so that she often shoved it up there without lubrication- but her ass was just so damn _tight_. Hinata, it seemed, didn't have that problem, as she was able to take Naruto's entire third arm with a smile, and Ino found that _fascinating_. She just _had_ to get a closer look, and then Hinata's slick, plump gash had been _right there_ ; Ino was helpless to resist.

For the next few meetups while Hinata was bleeding, Ino sat right next to the action, watching Naruto's meat disappear down the kinky bluenette's throat. Sometimes she'd kneel behind Hinata, watching over her shoulder and groping Hinata's luscious chest while pressing her own B-cups into her back. Other times, she'd watch from the side, whimpering as she touched herself.

Of course, it wasn't until two nights ago that Ino and Naruto touched each other. It was while Hinata was blowing him, fingering herself. Her period had all but ended, but her monthlies always made her vagina extremely sore during and shortly after, even though she was often still horny, so they were still avoiding sex that day. Ino had been watching from the side again, rubbing shoulders with Hinata and practically drooling from both ends. Naruto was alternating between watching Ino stare at them hungrily and looking at Hinata's loving and erotic visage, her lips wrapped around his cock and his fingers playing with her now neck-length hair- she had been growing it out, as he mentioned that he wanted to know if she looked good with it. Seeing Ino's own hair, reaching her mid-back by now, Naruto was struck by the sudden urge to touch it.

Somehow, he never expected she'd respond the way she did when his fingers threaded through her silky blonde locks.

Ino had _moaned_ , her eyes rolled back, and the next thing Naruto knew, the blue-eyed girl had her nose pressed against the spot between his block and his tackle, her tongue stretching out to messily lap at his balls. The sudden shock to his system had been all he could handle by then, and he came unexpectedly. Hinata had been on an upstroke, and otherwise unprepared. So while she got a good mouthful with the first shot, the second twitch bounced him away from her lips, causing him to spray one side of her face, the rest of the shot falling to her bare tits as she recoiled in surprise. Hinata wasn't overly fond of facials- she'd rather drink it or be filled from below, to be perfectly honest- but getting cum all over her boobs wasn't something she'd complain about, as she liked the feeling of rubbing it into the soft skin there.

Ino, however, had somehow managed not to come into contact with his ejaculate until now. His orgasmic twitching had brought her slightly out of her daze- not to mention his arm jerking and pulling her head back a bit. So Ino- already looking up at him, mouth still hanging open, tongue lolling from her mouth in a slutty, needy expression- was in the perfect position to watch his dick go almost completely upright as his back bowed and he called out into the night. Of course, in the middle of orgasm as he was, his cum naturally went into the air, only to be brought back down in wet, heavy splashes all over Ino's face, a few strands dropping right into her mouth and on her tongue. She made surprised little squeaks as it happened, Hinata brushing a strand of cum from her own eyelid as she came around to Ino's side, stuttering apologies even as the spunk kept spurting out and covering the paralyzed blonde.

Naruto, always quick to recover, looked down after he finished to find Ino wearing a veritable facemask of his cum. "Uh..." he intoned intelligently as he observed that at least Ino had avoided getting any in her eyes. Her nose had a bit on it, he couldn't see her right cheek at all and her left was almost as bad, but her mouth and chin got the brunt of it. A lot was starting to run down her neck, too. "S-sorry, Ino, I was uh... c-caught by surprise?" he said, a nervous half-chuckle entering his voice, hoping he hadn't royally pissed her off.

Ino, meanwhile, was still reliving the moment the first drop landed on her cheek and her silent climax started. Still reliving it because, in fact, she hadn't stopped yet. She was _still_ cumming, and it didn't take much longer for Naruto and Hinata to notice.

"Oh! Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried softly, pointing with her right hand down at the ground between them. Her left hand was casually wiping cum from her face, her tongue darting out to collect some on its way to being rubbed into her breasts, making them slick and shiny.

Naruto was already looking, though. He had noticed, by now, that Ino tended to get... _wetter_ than... well, either of the three girls he had been with, actually. There was always a large damp spot on the ground wherever she decided to plant herself during their 'meetups', her legs were often slick with her own juices before they even began, and her freshly left panties never failed to soak his hand when he retrieved them. Her fluids, from what he had felt from said underwear, were also slightly more watery, almost the consistency of saliva.

This, though...

This was like someone had up-ended a couple of bottles of some clear, watery syrup on the ground between Ino's knees, and splashed a third on her thighs and crotch for good measure. In fact, he realized that her orgasm- for what else could it be?- had apparently sent a few good squirts his way, as low down on his pant legs were several wet streaks. Paying attention, he was able to see less... _viscous_ signs of her apparent pleasure: her eyes weren't pointed at him anymore, instead simply pointed up, and her hips were practically vibrating as she came. It was a wonder she was still upright on her knees. At least, it was until Naruto realized he was probably holding her up by his grip on her hair, which made him grimace. Before he could even do anything about it, though, Ino's entire body gave a short shudder and she blinked, her eyes refocusing on him.

Her tongue- which had completely disappeared under his cum- suddenly resurfaced, curling up and dragging a good-sized wad of his load into her nearly full mouth. He and Hinata watched, shocked and aroused, as Ino's pretty lips closed and her throat visibly bobbed, the blonde audibly gulping his seed down. Her eyes threatened to roll back, again, but a few blinks had those aquamarine orbs trained back on Naruto, even as her tongue crept out of her mouth again to swipe up more of her 'treat'.

Naruto gulped as Ino then smiled at him, her fingers shakily coming up to start scooping cum off her face. Her mouth opened and chin tipped up further, the luscious normally-voyeur letting out an 'Ahh' sound as she placed her semen-slick fingers inside and sucked them clean. Wide-eyed, they watched her do this thrice more, Naruto now absently stroking her scalp as though petting her, and Hinata continuing to fondle her own boobs even after the cum had long since been soaked in and dried, before there didn't seem to be any left on the blonde's face, and Ino hummed in satisfaction.

"I should have done that a week ago..." Ino had mumbled, though plenty loud enough for them to hear.

They had forgone any more intense activities that night, though not entirely intentionally. They all felt like something in their friendship had shifted with that event, and so the next couple of hours was spent sitting under that tree and talking about it. Naruto told Ino about his newfound speed and unending stamina, and how most of the current situation was his girlfriend's idea. Hinata shared with Ino her intentions: to love Naruto to the end of the world and find a way to sexually satisfy him. At the moment, that plan involved finding other girls for him to fuck into a stupor in the hopes of tiring him out eventually. She had other goals, such as assume control of the Hyuuga clan and somehow save her sister from being branded with the **Caged Bird Seal** , but they didn't really talk about those. Hinata _did_ mention that her ulterior motive for encouraging Naruto to find other mates- such as telling him to invite Ino back after she found them the first time- was that she would hopefully get to have sex with most of them, too.

A revelation that Ino hadn't been expecting, but handled in stride, given their current positions. Naruto was sitting up against the tree, having discarded his pants and boxers and still erect. Ino had her hand on his member, giving it slow, languid strokes, but it was mostly an idle action, as they were mostly focused on the conversation. Hinata actually had the nude Ino facing her in her own bare lap, which was a bit comical with how tall the Yamanaka was, but the girls were otherwise comfortable, Ino enjoying the feeling of Hinata's soft D-cups sitting as a shelf for her own B's a lot more than she expected.

Ino, meanwhile, told them for the first time that finding them by accident that night was probably the best mistake she had ever made, and while she was making no promises or commitments- which they assured her they were completely fine with- Ino was truthfully open to continuing whatever-this-was for now, in private. "Or at least, the general privacy at least equal to a clearing near the park at midnight," she had said, laughing with them.

Now, two days later just after noon, Ino was leaning against the counter, a small but naughty smile on her face as she daydreamed about everything she was gonna do with them that night. Having moved past the unspoken line between her and Naruto- not to mention instantly acquiring a taste for his cum- Ino was suddenly extremely excited to go even further.

She had been carefully considering it for the last two days, and, decision made, that night she had four goals in mind. One: Get Naruto to pound her into next week like he did with Hinata. Sasuke will just have to be happy with a girl with some experience. Two: Eat Naruto's cum from Hinata's pretty, thick pussy. His semen was probably the best thing she had ever had down her throat- or on her skin, for that matter, gods, that felt good- and she wanted to try pleasing Hinata more directly. After all, it was the Hyuuga's idea to let her watch and even join in, Ino had to thank her! Three: find out how Hinata got her boobs that big. This one was less a necessity, as she knew there was likely little she could do, but she had to ask anyway. And number four: get completely intoxicated off of their scents.

She had an idle thought that she might freak them out with the sheer depth of her... _thing_ for 'erotic smells', as _Leaf Lady_ magazine described it, but the idea was quickly dismissed. From what she'd seen and been told, she somehow doubted anything _she_ might want to do would really dissuade them.

And if it did, well she'd just have to find some way to downplay it and sniff on the sly. Hinata smelled fantastic, she'd known that for two weeks now, but she didn't think she could go without the scent of Naruto's musk anymore. It was just so... _heavy_ ; it made her brain happy and all she could think about by then was sex.

Speaking of sex, hers was getting wet again, soaking her panties as quickly as ever. Well, technically they were Hinata's panties. Most of the busty Hyuuga's underwear didn't quite fit on her slimmer frame well enough for normal use except for this one, a lavender t-back thong that felt heavenly between her buttcheeks. The only problem, if it could be called such, with them was that the crotch tended to compress and slip between her puffy labia when she got wet; which was pretty frequently anyway, and almost always ever since starting this relationship with Naruto and Hinata.

The wedgie was far from uncomfortable, though, hence why she was wearing them. A sensual roll of her hips with her thighs pressed together was all it took to masturbate with these on, the fabric engulfing her clit like it did. And so it was that Ino, mostly hidden behind the counter in her family's shop, slowly wiggled herself to a small hands-free orgasm, eagerly awaiting losing her virginity that night.

 **(~Boundless~)  
(~Boundless~)**

"C-come on, Naruto-kun... we're going to b-be late!" Hinata called from her boyfriend's entryway, hurriedly zipping up her jacket.

"I'm almost packed for tomorrow!"

Hinata rolled her pale eyes despite the small smile on her face. "You can do that _after_! Not l-like you n-need your sleep," she added under her breath, checking herself in the mirror Naruto had on the back of his front door. She played with her dark blue hair a little, trying to get it to sit nicely around her ears. It was at a bit of an awkward length at the moment, so she quickly gave up and accepted that it would just be a little messy. Which Naruto liked, so there was really no problem anyway.

The blonde came out of his bedroom in his 'new uniform', having finally settled on something since he was so adamant about wearing the Chuunin flak jacket. Yesterday he had gotten it dyed orange, and so it went well with the orange sleeves of his new longsleeve shirt, the torso of which was a dark blue. Black cargo pants and black sandals capped him off down below, his headband and tool pouches left behind, as usual for their midnight outings.

"Okay, sorry, I'm ready," he said giving her a sheepish smile.

She admired his outfit for a second as he walked up to her, a grin on her face spreading. Once he was in reach, she grabbed him by the vest with both hands and pulled his lips to hers, kissing her handsome boyfriend soundly.

Goddess, she loved that. _Her boyfriend_.

His arms came around her for a moment and she allowed herself to be lost in the pure feeling of _Naruto_. This kiss hardly deepened, but it didn't need to. It was a simple 'Hey, you're handsome and I love you,' sort of message.

They pulled away after a few seconds, the two of them all smiles. Then Hinata blinked and lightly slapped Naruto's chest, spinning out of his arms afterwards. "C-come on, I-I want to s-see Ino-san!"

He chuckled and reached past her to open the door, locking it behind them as they left. "I know, I do too! Hey, I've been thinking... If Ino wants to like... actually have sex and everything, we should do it somewhere nicer than that tree, dattebayo."

Hinata nodded, seeing his point. Even though she liked it, and Ino didn't seem to mind, hiding outside in a park at night might not be Ino's idea of a great first time. "We c-could... take her b-back to your... apartment, Naruto-kun. I-if you're okay w-with that," she added, glancing at him in time to see him nod.

"Mm! I don't have a problem with that. We'll have to ask her, though, right?"

Hinata smiled, her eyes closing. "Hai." Naruto had been improving in his manners and foresight by leaps and bounds since she started lightly scolding him when he was... less considerate. It had taken a lot of effort on her part to gather herself into being firm with him, but he had responded really well to it. Which only made it easier for her.

Since they were running late, they took to the rooftops to head to the park, hoping Ino wasn't kept waiting on them too long. Nor that she would be too upset that Naruto was leaving for a possibly-several-week-long mission tomorrow.

Hinata, already, was quietly livid.

 **(~Boundless~)  
(~Boundless~)**

The previous morning, Sarutobi Sr. puffed on his tobacco pipe, eyes closed as he considered this new information. Cracking one eye open and looking at the Falcon-masked Anbu, Sarutobi asked, "You said you saw Orochimaru and Kabuto meet with _two_ others before crossing into the Land of Rice Paddies? And the three young ninja he escaped with were absent?"

The Anbu did not speak, merely nodded, kneeled on the floor as he was.

The Hokage sighed, "This is distressing; there's no telling whether they split off and went a different direction, or if they are hiding out in some safe house within our borders. And with the girl Naruto-kun and Gaara-san captured unable to talk, now..." It was really ingenious of his old student, he had to admit. While cruel, working a vocal inhibitor into his Curse Mark Seal in the event that a 'victim' survived a self-termination order was excellent foresight. It was especially effective on Tayuya, it seemed. When presented with pen and paper after she was willing to cooperate, she grimaced and shook her head; the poor girl had never learned to write. As a source of information, she was next to useless.

He considered the conversation his Anbu had overheard, and looked askance to Jiraiya at his left. "What do you think this 'Dark Meld Project' could be, Jiraiya-kun?"

The sage shook his head slowly, holding his chin in thought. "I haven't heard any rumors that come close, we need more information. Whatever it is, it can't be good for us. Or Tsunade, if they think they need her for it."

Sarutobi nodded, taking a deep draw of his pipe and blowing the smoke out of the corner of his mouth. "I'd like to assign additional bodies to your mission tomorrow."

Jiraiya flinched, surprised. Turning to his sensei, he said, "Seriously? I know Tsunade better than the snake does, there's no way he'll find her before I do. And besides that, I'll have the Brat Wonder with me, and he can almost handle Orochimaru on his own at this point!"

Sarutobi gave Jiraiya a glare. "Do not underestimate your former teammate, Jiraiya-kun. I am under no illusions that he has been idle these past years. And take care you do not _overestimate_ your new student, either. Naruto-kun has attained a previously thought to be impossible rate of growth, to be true, but he is not infallible. Orochimaru would only need one mistake to capitalize on, to say nothing of other unknowns."

Jiraiya frowned, but backed down. "Who did you have in mind, then?"

For the first time that morning, Sarutobi gave a little smile. "How about two individuals with a personal interest in the sort of talents Tsunade-chan could bring to the village?" Addressing his Anbu, he ordered, "Arrange for Might Gai that he and one of his students are needed for a B-rank retrieval mission starting tomorrow, spanning up to three weeks."

The Anbu nodded, then vanished, leaving Jiraiya to whine, "Oh, come on! You're gonna make me deal with the 'Green Beast' _and_ the Brat Wonder for several weeks?"

Sarutobi smirked and turned in his chair to look out the window over his village. "I admit, my motivations run layers deep for this. I believe you intended to continue Naruto-kun's training during the mission, yes? I want Gai's opinion of Naruto's skills from close-up. I also believe the incentive that Tsunade might be the only one who could heal Rock Lee-kun's injuries will direct Gai to take this mission as seriously as he can muster, thereby increasing the odds of it succeeding.

"And mark my words, young Jiraiya," he said, Jiraiya stiffening. It had been a long time since Sarutobi had deigned to call the old sage 'young man' or anything of the like. "This mission _must_ succeed. You don't get to be my age- or even yours- without learning to read the flow of the world. I sense change on the wind, and I need my best medic back under Konoha's banner. More importantly, _out_ of Orochimaru's camp."

Jiraiya paused for a moment, observing his leader's severe expression before nodding. "We'll get her, Sarutobi-sama. I promise."

"See that you do."

 **(~HJN~)**

 **I actually managed to write 'slice-of-life'-oriented smut semi-acceptably. Neat.**

 **Some plot setup, looooots of smut setup. Don't worry, I won't gloss over Ino's first time next chapter. This one was already getting pretty long, and it had been a while, so I wanted to cut it here so I could devote the time and attention she deserves in the next one.**

 **Now, Ino's current and future personality- both sexual and public- is basically my own concoction, but credit must be given to two users who, while not quite providing her personality, certainly helped me inspire it. So thank you, TheDreamingImmortal and MidnightRE!**

 **I wanna keep it short, so just let me know what you thought, and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Ja ne~**


End file.
